Lasting Love
by breathbookslove
Summary: Brucas AU. They reconnected as a couple while they both stayed in town in season 5. After a failed adoption attempt. Being informed of fertility issues between them. 4 years later the two are married convinced being in love and having their successful careers is enough to fill the void parenthood left behind. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 1**

_I awoke in the passenger seat of our car. We traded in our old cars for something more family friendly. It was raining the raindrops were cold. I ran into the house with Lucas holding my hand tightly. Once we got inside I let go of his hand. _

_Lucas shut and locked the front door after us. _

_He focused his eyes on me. I locked back at him._

_The blue in his eyes were a darker shade. The emotion in his voice told me that he had been crying._

_(I can get the room cleaned out without you. You spent all that time buying and decorating. Let me handle it.) He said._

_I shook my head feeling a headache start to come over me._

_(No way we'll tackle that together. Just not right now. I need a shower and to change out of these wet clothes where are you going to be.?) Brooke asked._

_Lucas focused his gaze on her. (In my office. I have a draft to start. But i really think we should be together right now.) He said._

_Brooke leaned over placing a kiss on his lips. (I'll meet you in our bedroom afterwards.) She said._

_As she turned around and made her way out of the entryway and up the stairs._

_I went through the hallway and into our bedroom shutting the door behind me. My head begining to pound heavily with a head ache._

_I began to take off my clothes and wrapped my body in a towel. _

_Walking over to the bathroom i went through the door closing it behind me. I went over to the shower turned it on removed my towel and walked inside the shower closing the door slowly._

_As i shut my eyes allowing the water to wash over my body. I shut my eyes the memories of the last few hours replayed in my mind._

_We were there with her throughout the entire birthing process._

_Holding her hand. Feeding her ice chips, wiping sweat off her face. Giving her encouraging words of support as the pain increased over time. When the baby was at last born._

_She held on to him so tightly. _

_She looked up at us and spoke the words i had feared._

_(I can't do this. I want to keep him. I'm so sorry.) She said._

_The bottom fell out from under us. The break in our hearts had consumed us. The ride home from the hospital was longest hour of our lives._

_The car seat in the backseat was empty._

_The plan was come home as parents as a family. Yet we ended up with just ourselves and the memories of the life we were supposed to have._

4 Years Later

Lucas carefully placed Brooke down on the floor.

She smiled up at him. As the couple walked into their home.

(Welcome home Mr. Scott.) Brooke said. Her smile beaming up at him.

Lucas smiled back at her. (Welcome home to you. Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott.) He said. Leaning over kissing her.

As he walked into their newly bought home with her beside him.

Minutes later bringing in the luggage from their honeymoon. That was on the front steps.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 2**

Days Later

The sun shined brightly through the multiple windows of the home. It was a new build multi leveled. Full of color on the walls. Natural light. And various rooms. The home office which was mostly used by Lucas was on the first level it had all his books, his desk, his laptop. He used it for any work that was needed at home.

After that on the other side of the room you were brought into the living room which was full of comfortable furniture the couple tested out every chair and couch before they bought it. On the walls were countless pictures throughout the various years with them and their family and friends.

The kitchen is roomy and colorful. The kitchen table is large and all the appliances are up to date. There are double doors that lead to the large fenced backyard. With a newly assembled patio set and a pool.

Once you left the kitchen and went up the stairs you were met with three spare bedrooms. A seperate room was used for Brooke alone. It was where she sketched and designed clothes for her line. It had manniquins and various samples of cloth materials.

The couple's bedroom was at the end of hall. It was the biggest room on this level. It had two walk in closests a nice view of the town. And space to move around. It was their escape from the rest of the world.

Nathan and Haley along with their children Jamie 9 years old and Lydia who is a year old. They keep the couple very busy on a daily basis but they wouldn't have it any other way. When their not with their family and friends. The couple is fully invested in their careers Nathan in the NBA and Haley as a kindergarden teacher. Many hours during the week are filled with 5 year olds.

Peyton and Jake Jagielski are married. A few years ago Jake and Jenny moved back to Tree Hill. He and Peyton remained their friendship even though he was out of town. When Jake and Jenny got back to town. He and Peyton got back together. Had a small celebration in town and the three of them became a family. Peyton adopted Jenny a short time after that. If that wasn't enough Peyton and Jake have a child of their own. A son named Larry Jake Jagielski.

Then there's Antwan Taylor and Bevin. They are happily married without kids yet.

While Rachel and Mouth are together but are not married and don't have children.

...

Brooke smiled as she gazed down at her wedding ring while she exited her store and was now on her lunch break which lasted an hour.

She walked through the front door of Karen's cafe. Waving at Karen her beloved mother in law as she made her way through the already seated customers.

Brooke took a seat across the table. Placing her purse beside her as she looked over at one of her best girlfriends Haley James Scott who was also on her lunch break.

Haley had sent her multiple texts asking to meet her at the cafe for lunch. So here she was.

There was two plates of food already ordered on the table. One was a BLt with fries the other was a grilled cheese and fries. Beside the plates were two cups of flavored iced tea.

At the sight of Haley with her head down. Brooke reached over putting her hand on Haley's.

(Something wrong Hales.?) Brooke asked.

Haley lifted her head. Staring up at Brooke.

(I love my job. Being a teacher is very fufilling. But out of all the kids this one boy. Green eyes, freckles, with red hair. His name is Everet Barnes. He is the most troubled, exhausting, kid in my class. I've done everything i can think of to help him and but he is constantly getting in trouble and let me tell you his mother knows all of this and does nothing. I've scheduled meetings wanting to talk to her but she won't show up.)

(No other teacher wants anything to do with him. At this point they are talking about removing him from school all together. I have never felt more powerless or helpless.) Haley confessed.

(Haley it sounds like you've done everything you can you're a teacher a damn good one. Who loves and fights for her kids but you can't save them all. You know i know a thing or two about difficult mothers. Maybe me reaching out to his mother someone seperate from the situation could help.) Brooke said.

Haley takes a deep breath and writes down the needed contact information. Passing it over to her close friend. (Brooke that would be amazing. But talk with her if it doesn't work out then i know i've done everything possible. Thank you.) She said.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 3**

Sometime Later

Brooke took a deep breath as she looked over at Lucas. The two were in their bedroom she had just told him everything about what took place earlier at the cafe with Haley.

After taking a few minutes to think it over Lucas looked back at his wife. The torn piece of paper with the written home address of Everet in his hands.

(I understand Haley's sense of urgency and desperation to want to help this kid. And then there's you with you're big heart and need to connect to an out of touch mother because it reminds you of Victoria. But from what you've told me about this kid he's troubled and the school has done all that they can necessary do. I don't think you interfering in this woman's life is going to help.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked back at him. (You're reading too much into this Luke. All i'm going to do is talk with this boy's mother and hopefully get a better sense of what's going on within the family. A simple conversation will cause no harm. I'll tell you all about it when i leave.) She said.

(I don't feel comfortable with this at all. But i know my wife. When someone is in need the last thing you'll do is turn you're back and act as if you know nothing.) He said. Taking her hand in his.

(Now that this is settled. Let's go make dinner. There is this new recipe i found online that i have been wanting to try for days.) Brooke said. Leaning over placing a kiss on his lips.

As the couple made their ways out of the bedroom. Down the hallway through the entryway. On the way to the kitchen.

...

Days Later

Brooke parked the car in the driveway of the small run down home.

The house was hidden by big trees. The home had a few windows. And broken apart children playground equipment laid out on the unkempt green grass.

The car that she parked beside had to be newly bought but it was in no way fit for someone with children.

Brooke got out of the car leaving the torn piece of paper containing the address on the dashboard. She walked up the stairs. You could easily tell from the outside that the home was a ranch style which meant all the rooms were on one level.

Brooke bawled up her fist and knocked on the door.

She knocked once then twice. At the sound of footsteps walking calmly towards the door she stopped put down her hand. Placing a smile on her face.

As the front door to the modest home opened in front of her.

A woman tall, thin, wearing a white tank top and black shorts opened the door. Her skin was white, hair color red, but the eyes were a mud brown. Blue flip flops on her feet.

She was in her late twenties if not early thirties.

Her eyes narrowed as she gazed up at Brooke.

(Are you from the state.? Or a cop.?) The woman questioned. Crossing her arms against her chest.

Brooke ignored the strong smell of alcohol that came off the woman's breath and focused her gaze.

(I'm Brooke Davis Scott. One of my best friend's is Haley James Scott. She's you're son Everet's teacher. I was hopeful if you had the time that we could talk.?) She asked.

At the mention of Haley's name the woman rolled her eyes.

(Alright let's make this quick.) (I'm Lila by the way.) She said.

As Brooke entered the home.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 4**

Lilla shut and locked the door behind Brooke. Keeping her gaze focused on Brooke.

Brooke looked around surprised to see how clean and full of various items the house was. You could easily knock over and into things if you didn't watch you're step.

On the walls there was no pictures of the boy which was something she found odd but was not here to judge.

(Why are you here anyway.? I don't appreciate people prying into my life. Especially that woman.) Lilla said.

(Would you mind if we sit down.?) Brooke asked.

(Yes i do mind. Is she sending her friends to spy on me now.?) Lilla questioned.

Brooke took a breath and looked to the woman. (I have been friends with Haley for years i know for a fact that her interest in you're son is pure. She's concerned because she cares. The situation with Everet is serious they are talking about removing him from the school all together.) She said.

Lilla's brown eyes went a shade darker. As the anger she felt began to build. (Listen this is my house! and my son! There is nothing that i'm discussing in regards to my personal life with someone like you! Who has more money and resources then i've ever seen! and more importantly you aren't a mother! You have no business telling me these things as if i have no idea what's going on with my child!) She yelled.

Brooke took a breath. Taken aback by the woman's reaction.

(Honestly i only came here because i want to help and offer my resources to you if you need it.I'm not a mother and we don't know each other. I never intended to offend you.) She said. Placing down one of her business cards on the nearby table.

At the sound of small footsteps running towards the living room. Brooke looked up.

A little boy with mud brown eyes, blond straight hair and freckles ran towards his mother. Going to the side of her.

(Momma why are you yelling.?) He asked.

Lilla turned from Brooke and looked to him.

(Go to you're room David. Momma's busy.) She said.

David looked from his mother to Brooke.

(Who are you.?) He asked.

Brooke was surprised at the sight of a second child.

She smiled warmly at him. (Hi i'm Brooke. What's you're name.?) Brooke asked.

He smiled back at her. (That's a nice name my name is David.) He said. Looking to her.

(Davey! go to you're room now!) Lilla shouted.

At the sound of his mother's voice the young boy scrabled away. Turning from Brooke as he ran out of the entryway and back through the front door of a bedroom.

(You can leave now. You have no business here.) Lilla said.

Brooke looked up at the woman. (Once again i'm sorry for coming here and making you feel violated or uncomfortable that was never my intention. Feel free to reach out to me. That card has my cell number and the number for my store i'll answer either one.) She said.

Turning from Lilla as she made her way back through the entryway and out of the front door.

Lilla shut and locked the front door after Brooke.

Taking a deep breath as her voice filled the air.

(Everet come out here right now!) Lilla yelled.

The boy ran out of the bedroom knowing the anger in his mother's voice too well.

(What is it momma.?) Everet asked.

Lilla leaned down grabbing hard onto his arms.

The tight grip causing Everet to feel off balence.

(You caused this happen! That damn teacher! now this randon woman coming to my home. Giving me this information about you as if i'm an idiot! incapable of mothering my own children!)

(You behave yourself! If you don't these people are going to take you and David away! and the two of you will never see each other again! Is that what you want!) Lilla yelled.

Tears welled up in the boy's eyes his voice full of emotion as he spoke. (No momma of course not! I'm sorry! I'll be good. I promise.) He said.

(Get out of my sight!) Lilla yelled. Letting him free from her grip.

Everet turned from her running out of the living room.

Once Lilla heard the door close she went into the basically empty fridge opened it and got out two bottles of alcohol. Before she locked it shut. Sticking the key in her back pocket.

Opening one drinking it then brought the other bottle with her as she sat down on the closest living room chair she could find.

She opened the new bottle and took a long sip. Then placed it down carefully beside her.

Lilla picked up her cell phone dialing a familiar number and put the phone to her ear.

(I have the money ready. Come over. I need my fix now!) She said.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 5**

Hours Later

Brooke finished helping her remaining customer for the day. She took a breath. Closing her eyes as she attempted to forget how horrible the conversation with Lilla went earlier today.

Everytime she closed her eyes she saw the various items all around the home. Saw the face of the young boy his smile, brown eyes, and overall warmth she felt raditating off of him. He had to be 3 or 4. She would question as to why he wasn't in school to herself in her car that she eventually parked in front of her store. The boys names rotating in her mind. David and Everet.

Lilla's voice was full of anger and venom. She was defensive and somehow insulted. The reasons behind it Brooke couldn't understand. She wonders to herself if going over there involving herself in this woman and her children's life was a mistake.

Sometime Later

The Scott home

After replaying her encounter with Lilla to Lucas. As the couple sat beside each other on the couch.

He looked to her taking a deep breath before he spoke.

(I knew that woman wouldn't react well to you stopping by there.)

(This is her life and her family. You tried to get through to her and it didn't work out you can let this go and move on now.) Lucas said.

(You know at first i was did this as a favor to Haley but now i just can't shake this feeling that there is more going on in that house then i realize. She has another child Luke. A boy. Named David he's probably a year or two younger then Everet. Haley is an elementary school teacher. Yet she never mentioned the fact that Everet had a sibling. Why because i don't believe that boy is even in school. The way she spoke to him made me uncomfortable to say the least.) Brooke said.

Lucas put his hand on hers. (Where are you going with this.?) He asked.

Brooke looked to him. (I want to go back over and investigate some more. She's hiding something Luke.) She said.

...

Days Later

After further discussing the matter with Lucas. Brooke decided against going back over to the home. She had a tendency to become too involved and full of concern when it came to children. This wasn't her fight.

Weeks Later

At least that's what she intended to do then life brought them back into her focus when she got a call in the middle of night from a little boy named David.

Brooke carefully climbed out of bed a headed into the bathroom.

She shut the door behind herself as she began to speak.

(David is everything alright.?) Brooke asked.

The young boy's voice once again filled her ear.

Shaking with emotion as he spoke.

(Momma got upset and angry with Everet again.) David said.

Brooke felt her heart sink. Clutching the phone to her ear.

(What does that mean honey.?) She asked.

(He's in the hospital i had to call 911.) He said.

Brooke felt her stomach drop. (Give me the room number and the address of the hospital. I'll be right there okay.) She said.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 6**

Brooke attempted to calm the nervousness ad overwheling stress she felt. She had to lie to Lucas. Informing him that there was a business emergency that she needed to attend to it couldn't wait. The last thing he wanted was for her to further involve herself with this family and yet here she was racing through the hospital doors ignoring the looks of hospital workers and strangers in the waiting area as she walked over to the front desk.

The receptionist looked up from her computer and focused her gaze on Brooke. (What can i do for you Mrs. Scott.?) She asked.

(I need a visitor's pass.) Brooke said.

The woman looked up at her. (What patient are you wanting to visit.? It's late visiting hours are almost over.) She said.

Brooke took a breath and spoke clearly and calm.

(Everet Barnes. I got a call saying he was here. I just want to make sure he's alright.) She said.

The woman typed the name into the computer then looked to Brooke. (He's here but you can't see him no one can. His mother isn't allowing visitors at all.) She said.

(Thank you for telling me that.) Brooke said. As she turned from the woman and made her way passed the reception desk.

(Mrs Scott you are not allowed access to his room if you don't listen to his mother's request i'll have to involve security.) The receptionist said. Getting up from her chair.

Brooke turned around and looked to her. (I fully understand what you have to do. Feel free to call but i'm here and i'm not leaving until i see Everet for myself.) She said. Turning herself back around as she walked down the long winding hallway.

...

At some point she reached the front door of his hospital room she wasn't sure whether to knock or just walk inside.

She had come to far to go back now so Brooke put her hand on the door knob and pushed it open.

Brooke walked inside the room closing the door behind her. She walked further into the room surprised at how dark it was aside from the glow of a small lamp that was seated on a night table by the bed.

(David, Everet, What's going on.?) She asked.

(Do i need to alert the police you're stalking me and my boys now!) Lilla exclaimed. As she scrambled up from the chair she was sitting in.

Brooke stared back at the woman. She then looked over to the hospital bed that was in front of her. Everet laid down fast asleep David was laying right next to him.

(This isn't anything like that i found out that something happened to Everet and i was worried. That's all i know you didn't want any visitors but considering you know me i wouldn't be considered a stranger to you.) Brooke said.

Lilla looked back at her. Crossing her arms against her body.

(I'm not doing this here. I don't need either of them waking up and causing anymore of a scene.) Lilla said. Made her way out of the hospital room and into the hallway.

Brooke stood across from the woman. Preparing herself for whatever the woman had to say.

Lilla stood and looked to Brooke. (These are my boys! What i do and how i raise them is no one knows business but mine!)

(Wipe that look of judgement off you're face. You stand there in you're fancy clothes, driving you're expensive car, going home to a man you love. It's only me and those children. You, that Haley woman. Think you have all the answers. But you don't know a god damn thing! You finished high school and went to college. Saw the world.)

(Me i had drop out of high school. No money for college. Having one kid after another trying to build some stabile life. They drain the life out of me every day. But what else is there.?) Lilla confessed.

Brooke wanted to reach out to the woman but she knew any contact would be met with anger.

So instead she simply spoke from the heart.

(I don't know you're life. What you've gone through. How it is to raise two kids alone but my offfer to help in anyway still stands.) Brooke said.

Lilla quickly regained her composure. (Forget what i said and more importantly forget you ever met my boys. The only thing worse then waking up to them on a daily basis would be waking up alone.) She said. Turning from Brooke as she walked back into the hospital room closing the door behind her.

Brooke left the hospital feeling defeated and more helpless then she ever felt. She drove home in silence. Before she got inside the home she took out her cell phone and dialed a number that she wasn't used to using.

Brooke put the phone to her ear as she heard a voice speak.

(Child protective services how may i help you.?) The woman said.

Brooke took a breath before she spoke. (I would like to report a case a child abuse against Lilla Barnes. Her children are in danger you have to do something!) She said. The emotion in her voice thick.

The call lasted a matter of minutes. Brooke gaze the woman Lilla's home address and the claims of abuse she had then the call ended.

Brooke turned off her phone put it away and entered into their home.

...

It was only days later that a social worker showed up on the front steps of Lilla Barnes's home.

The visit lasted about 2 hours once the social worker left

The mask Lilla put on broke.

She knew that one of her sons had reached out to Brooke and in return Brooke made social services aware of their situation.

Lilla unleashed a beating on both boys demanding they tell her who reached out to Brooke.

Neither of them would tell on the other.

At some point Lilla grew tired and let the children go from her grasp.

The boys too exhausted and emotionally drained from the beating just laid silent on the floor in their room.

Lilla made her way to her own bedroom grabbed a suitcase and began to put clothes into it.

Hours Later she left the home and drove over to the school where she un enrolled Everet from anymore of classes. She then re entered the car and drove back home.

Sometime Later

After getting news from Haley that Lilla un enrolled Everet from school she left work and drove over to the house.

Her worst fears were confirmed when she didn't see Lilla's car in the driveway and looking through multiple windows of the home she could see it was empty inside.

Lilla left town taking those boys with her.

And in that moment Brooke broke down. They were gone and she was sure she would never see them again. Left defenseless under the control of their mother.

Maybe Lucas was right she should of just left them alone. She thought to herself as she attempts to pull herself together. While driving back to her store.

...

**Author's Note : Feeling trapped and backed into a corner as if the truth of their life will be exposed. Lilla leaves Tree Hill with Everet and David in tow. Brooke is left feeling responsible and is heart sick over what the boys future will hold. Time jump ahead. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 7**

1 year Later

Brooke flipped the sign to her store. The store was closing for night. It had been a long few months. Clothes over bros has down so well in terms of business that Brooke made the decision to grow her brand and opened a second store in New York. Which has been a welcomed new adventure for her and Lucas the couple bought an additional home for whenever they visited New York. Which took place a couple times a month.

As for Lucas the success of The Comet, and his additional novel Someday. Are at the top of the bestsellers charts. At this point he just finished his third novel titled : Happy Ending. And is awaiting reviews from readers which can begin flooding in any day now.

The couple was happier and settled in their life their careers were a stable success. And yet their home felt incomplete there were 3 empty rooms upstairs that had yet to be filled and that desire for parenthood made itself present more often then not.

...

Brooke walked over to where her car was parked and grabbed her keys out of her purse. At the sound of footsteps she looked up.

(If isn't Brooke Davis.) The voice said.

Brooke quickly put her keys away locking eyes with the woman in front of her.

It was Lilla Barnes. Brooke was surprised at the appearance of the woman she had either completly changed her life around or was getting money from various sources because her clothes and accessories costed money and there was no signs of Everet or David.

(It's been awhile. How are you.? and the boys.?) She asked.

Lilla beamed up at Brooke. (I'm better then i've ever been. You see my life has gone from rags to riches. I couldn't possibly be happier.)

(Wow that's incredible i'm happy for the three of you. Are David and Everet adjusting well to having a step father.?) Brooke asked.

At the mention of her children the expression on Lilla's face changed.

(They aren't a factor in my life at the moment.) She said.

Brooke found herself uneasy at the woman's words.

(What exactly does that mean.?) Brooke asked.

(They got taken away into foster care.) Lilla confessed.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 8**

Brooke looked back at the woman stunned. At her lacking in feeling and surprise at what she had just announced.

(I am at a loss for words. What happened.? I know last time we spoke you were struggling to care for them you declined my assistance. But for them to be taken away by social services is heartbreaking to say the least. Where are they.? Do you have any idea.?) Brooke questioned.

Lilla took a breath. And looked back at Brooke.

(I wasn't made aware of their location by the social worker. A few about 3 or 4 months ago i got a call from Everet. He said they were in LA. And he asked when i was going to come and get them. It was then that i hung up.)

(The minute i heard his voice i should hung up the phone. This new life is everything i've ever hoped for i can't let them destroy it.) Lilla said.

Brooke felt alarm bells going off in her mind.

She felt as if she was crossing some sort of boundary but she couldn't care less at this point.

(Do you recall the number or possibly the address.?) Brooke questioned.

Lilla shook her head. (I do i have access to that information. Why would you want it anyway.?) She asked. Looking to Brooke.

Brooke thought over the woman's question. Knowing she had to answer carefully.

(I just want to check in that's all. There is no harm in that right.?) Brooke asked.

Lilla wrote down the information and handed it over to Brooke on a ripped sheet of spare paper.

(I guess not. I've spent enough time talking to you. My husband is waiting.) Lilla said. As she turned from Brooke and walked across the street into an awaiting expensive car.

Brooke took a deep breath and got out her keys and entered her car.

She placed down the piece of paper containing the address and phone number of the boys on the passenger seat beside her then began to drive.

...

Brooke got home minutes later. She parked the car in the driveway and walked inside their home.

(Is everything alright.? You're usually home by now.?) Lucas asked. Walking over to where his wife stood.

Brooke closed and locked the door behind herself.

(I was on the way out of my store i walked over to the parking lot and there was Lilla Barnes. Looking like a completly different person. She jumped at the chance to tell me that she's married now and at last has the life she's always wanted. I was surprised but then i bought up David and Everet and asked how they were adjusting to these new changes it was then did her attitude change.)

(She admitted to me that they were taken into foster care. As if she admitted they were on vacation or camp. She was so unbothered by it. Before we parted ways i asked if she had contact information for the boys. And she did a phone number and address to the foster home they are currently in. They're all the way in LA.) Brooke said.

Lucas took a breath taking in everything his wife had just told him.

(You aren't just telling me this to keep me informed or because you need to vent. When are we leaving for the airport.?) Lucas asked.

Brooke smiled up at him. (In the morning. We can take the time now to pack. This is impulsive and intrusive. I should just call and check in on them.) She said.

(No it isnt. We've spent nights worrying and days thinking about where they ended up what their mother had put them through. Now we know she put up with them for a number of months until she got tired of it i doubt they were taken away. It wouldn't surprise me if she called them herself. She had a year to reach out for help and instead of doing that she gave up on them. So what happens next isn't her decision.) Lucas said.

...

Hours Later

The next Day

Lucas drove through the winding streets. Brooke giving him directions. As he eventually stopped in front of a home. The driveway was empty.

The couple got out of the car that was parked in the street. They held hands as they walked across the street and went up the stairs.

Lucas let go of her hand bawled up his fist and knocked on the front door.

The door opened in front of them. They were met with a teenage girl.

(Come in i'll take you to where the kids 're the couple that wants to adopt right.?)) She asked.

Brooke smiled as she looked to Lucas.

(Yes we are.) She said.

They followed her lead into the home.

Lucas shut the door after them.

The couple was lead into a large room full of children.

(I'll be over here if you need anything.) The girl walking over to the other side of the room.

Brooke scanned the room for the boys she felt her heart leap into her throat as she spotted them. Holding on tighter to Lucas's hand as they walked over to that area of the room.

At the sight of Brooke David excitedly ran over to her.

(Brooke!) He exclaimed happily.

Brooke held him securely in her arms eventually letting him go.

As she looked from him to Everet.

(See i told you she would find us.) David said. Looking to his brother.

Everet looked from Brooke to Lucas. His arms crossed.

(Who are the two of you.? Where are you here.?) He asked.

(We're friends of you're teacher Haley James from Tree Hill.) Brooke said.

(Where we're here is to bring you back to Tree Hill. But this time you'll be staying with us.) Lucas said.

(Yay! I've missed Tree Hill. My school and Mrs. Scott.) David said.

(What about our mom.?) Everet asked.

(You don't worry about that. It's time someone took care of the bot of you for a change. Neither of you have got to experience what it's like to really be a kid. And we want to change that.) Brooke said.

(I'm not leaving without Sam!) David exclaimed.

(And who's that.?) Lucas asked.

Everet looked to him. (She's our big sister. She's the girl who brought you over here.) He said.

At the calling of her name she walked over.

(How is it going over here.?) The teenage girl asked.

(Sammie come on. We're going home. We get to be a family again.) David said.

...

**Author's Note : Thank you all for you're support. Let me know thoughts on the chapter. And just as a reminder Lucas and Brooke are unable to have children of their own. Fertility issues. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 9**

This announcement took the couple off guard. They looked to each other then over at the boys and lastly at Sam.

Sam walked over to where her brothers were.

(This couple isn't here for me. They are here to get you out of this place that is all i care about. Go pack you're stuff you don't want to keep these nice people waiting.) She said.

David took ahold of Everet's hand in his.

(Come on we have to hurry before they come back.!) David exclaimed.

Everet followed his younger brother's lead and left the room.

Sam focused her gaze on Lucas and Brooke.

(The two of you couldn't have come at a better time. The couple who run this home won't be back for hours so there is nothing holding the boys back from leaving and you getting overwheled with questions.) Sam said.

(I'm sorry i just don't understand.) Brooke said. Looking to Sam.

(You're mother never mentioned. That she had a third child. I've been to you're house there is no evidence of you there.) Brooke said.

Sam took a breath and looked back at Brooke.

(That comes at no surprise to me. My mother gave me up years ago. As far as she's concerned I don't exist. I was a kid when social services came and got me. It was me who was feeding my brothers their bottles, changing their diapers, and tucking them in at night.)

(While i was having to take care of myself making my own breakfast and to school. I was forced to keep quiet about alot of things. This place is full of older kids. When one of us leaves there is always someone else there to take their place.)

(I can go check on them if you want.?) Sam asked.

(No you don't need too do that. Just go get you're stuff.) Lucas said.

(We orginally came here for the boys but now that we know you are apart of this there is no way we're going to allow the three of you to be seperated for any longer then you already have.) Brooke said.

And with that Sam left the living area walking into the hallway in the direction of the room she shared.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other.

(We're really doing this. Going from no kids to taking in three at once.) Brooke said.

Lucas securely took ahold of Brooke's hand in his.

(We are we'll figure it out as we go.) He said.

At the sound of multiple footsteps coming towards them.

They looked up smiles on their faces.

(Are we ready to go.?) Brooke asked.

Sam shook head grabbing hold of both her brothers hands.

With that they left the house.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 10**

_What a frightening thing the human is, a mass of gauges and dials and registers, and we can read only a few and those perhaps not accurately._

Hours Later

Everet, David, and Sam were seated beside each other while Lucas and Brooke had seats close by.

The kids talked amongst themselves. The couple told them once they got settled on the plane that they could order anything they want to in regards to the food menu or if they wanted to watch a movie or listen to music.

They declined everything but the food ordering. Each child ordered an entree and dessert dish with a tall cool beverage.

It was the first time that the couple witnessed the children at ease and relaxed.

The flight from LA to Tree Hill took a number of hours once the plane landed. They gathered their belongings and got off the plane.

Sam wrapped her arms around her brothers shoulders as she followed Lucas and Brooke throughout the airport.

Eventually they all made it out of the airport and into the car.

Brooke rested her head back in the passenger seat.

She looked over at the back seat relieved to see that all the kids were seated and comfortable. She had never been more grateful that they had decided to us Lucas's car.

The business woman and fashion designer was realizing her two seat vehicle was no longer needed. Now that they were taking in these three siblings into their home.

Once the car began to move. Brooke found herself begining to relax.

Lucas focused his eyes on the rode every so often he would look back wanting to make sure everyone was okay. He was coming to the realization that this is what he's wanted for a long time. He didn't know what would happen in the future. But none of that was important.

He would enjoy and savor their time together.

Eventually Lucas parked his car in the driveway.

Brooke then unlocked the doors and looked to the backseat telling Sam, David, and Everet that they could get out. And wait for them at the front entrance of the house.

Sam did what she was told and left the car taking Everet and David with her shutting the passenger door as quiet as she could.

Brooke took a deep breath and looke to the side of her over at Lucas.

(Once Lilla finds out about this she's going to fight us every step of the way. We also have to remember in order for anything to become official she would have to sign over her parental rights. Which she is never going to do.) Brooke said.

Lucas looked back at her. (This is temporary. We're just giving them a place to stay and a chance at a different life. Until we figure things out.) He said.

And with that the couple left the car and joined the children in the front of their home.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 11**

_There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroad, afraid, confused, without a road map. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back._

Lucas shut and locked the front door once everyone was safely inside the home.

Brooke smiled up at them. (If the three of you are up to it. Lucas and I would love to give you a tour of the house.)

(What do you think.?) Lucas asked.

Sam looked to her brothers then back at the couple.

(Yeah a tour is important we have to where to go and what we're allowed to do.) She said.

(Okay let's start with the rooms down here. There is the living room. It's spacious and those double doors lead out to the backyard. Which has a pool, a basketball court. It's all fenced which is an aspect we like because it gives us privacy.) Brooke said.

Lucas stepped forward and started to speak. (Next to the living room is the kitchen. It's where we spent alot of our time. When we aren't in the living room or busy working. I cook and Brooke does as well. We can make you any dish you want just ask us.)

(We have an entire closet full of snacks and dessert. Growing up with a mom who runs a cafe i love dessert feel free to take anything you like from there. My home office is over here this is where i do my work. I'm a writer. I have a couple bookshelves in there full of books. If you see a book you want take it and make sure to put it back once you're done that's the only thing i ask.)

(Anything else we need to cover down here Brooke.?) Lucas asked. Smiling up at her.

(Nope we've covered it all. Time to head upstairs.) Brooke said.

(The three of you go on ahead we'll follow behind you.) Lucas said.

Sam took ahold of her David and Everet's hands as the siblings made their way out of the entryway and up the stairs.

Brooke leaned over placing a kiss on his lips.

Lucas kissed her back the two soon seperated.

(That went great. Onto the next stage.) Brooke said. Taking ahold of his hand in hers.

As they walked up the stairs together.

Brooke went over to where Sam, Everet, and David. Stood in the hallway. (We have three bathrooms and bedrooms. They are all connected. Me and Lucas's bedroom is at the end of hall.)

(This room over here is where i go to when i need to design nd create clothes. I'm a fashion designer. Now for the final stage of the tour. David and Everet. The two of you are going to have you're own rooms. We have the essential already in there it's just up to the two of you to decide who get's which room.)

It was then that Brooke focused her gaze on Sam.

(Since we didn't know about you we weren't as prepared with a room for that we apologize but you are more than welcome to claim the guest room downstairs as you're own.) She said.

It was then that David spoke up.

(Can we see the rooms now.?) He asked.

Lucas smiled over at them. (Yeah i'll show them the rooms.) He said.

(It's just you and me Sam.) Brooke said.

As she turned around and walked down the stairs.

Sam followed after her down the stairs and through the entryway.

Brooke stepped forward and opened the bedroom door.

Sam stepped inside the room and was speechless at the amount of space and splashes of color.

(Is this enough room for you.?) Brooke asked.

Sam shook her head. (I've never had my own room before. Neither have my brothers what you and you're husband are doing for us is alot. We won't do anything to do ruin this opportunity. I promise.) She said.

Brooke looked back at the teenage girl in front of her.

(You've been on you're own for years and you're brothers have been left on their own for the past year and living with you're mother i'm sure their treatment wasn't the best. Lucas and I just want you and those boys to be happy, healthy, and live a fufilling life.)

(We'll help you in any way we can to make that possible.) Brooke said.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 12**

_Sometimes I wonder if anything's absolute anymore. Is There still right and wrong? Good and bad? Truth and lies? Or is everything negotiable, left to interpretation, grey. Sometimes we're forced to bend the truth, transform it, cause we're faced with things that are not of our own making. And sometimes things simply catch up to us._

(I'll let you get settled. In the morning we'll go shopping to fill out the closet and dressers. There is sweatpants and a large t shirt you can change into before you go to sleep tonight. Goodnight Sam if you need anything Lucas and I are just upstairs.) Brooke said. As she turned her back and started walking out of the room.

(Thank you.) Sam said.

Brooke looked back at her. (Neither of you have anything to thank us for.) She said. Closing the bedroom door behind her.

As she made her way back up the stairs and slowly walked through the hallway not wanting to intrude on Lucas and the boys. Once she arrived to the front door of their bedroom. She turned the knob and walked inside carefully closing the door after herself.

...

Sam gazed around the room. Still in a state of shock and awe. As she carefully placed down her suitcase full of the only belongings she had.

Growing up in the system the way she did you lived out of her bag or suitcase constantly on the move from house to house. Never knowing what it means to be settled or safe.

She basically raised herself all these years.

Sam walked over to the first of two drawers and opened the bottom drawer. It was there that she found the sweatpants and t shirt she would sleep in.

She carefully removed her clothes and changed into the large black and white t shirt and purple sweatpants.

Sam examined herself in the mirror that was placed on the wall close by.

She took a deep breath and found herself somewhat able to relax.

She lifted her shirt gently running her fingers over the scars that covered her stomach.

Her mother's voice replaying in her head.

(_You made me do this! Why can't you just be quiet! and stay out of my way!)_

_(You're being sent away becauuse i don't want you!)_

_(Who would! You are the biggest mistake i've ever made!)_

_(No stop crying and shut up!) Lilla yelled. Smacking a young Sam hard across the face._

_As she drove quickly through the empty street._

_Dropping off Sam at a stranger's home shortly after._

Sam placed down back her shirt.

Quickly wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

As she closed drawer turned off the light and climbed into bed.

...

(How long do we get to stay here.?) David asked. Looking to Lucas.

Lucas smiled up at him. (You don't concern yourself with that. I would say consider this home you're home too.) He said. Looking back at the young boy and his brother.

The two deciding to share the room for the night instead of sleeping alone. Lucas decided not to question it just yet.

David smiled back at him. (Why are you and Brooke being so to us.?) He asked. His voice full of curiousity.

(Because we both know what it's like to have parents who don't love and protect you the way they should. And thankfully we had people who made sure we never were alone or withoout a home or a family. My mom, my uncle Keith, my brother Nathan. And our friends who are basically family to us too. No one should have to go through life all alone. Now the three of you have each other again along with Brooke and I.) Lucas said.

(Goodnight. It's late the two of you try to get some sleep. We have a big day of shopping to look forward too tommorow.) Lucas said. Looking from David to Everet before he turned around and walked out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Once they were alone again Everet turned and looked to David.

(None of us can get to comfortable here. At the end of the day they are strangers who owe us nothing. They don't care about us. They feel sorry for us. Understand that David. Me and Sam are you're family. Not these people.) Everet said.

(Our own mom is the reason we left this town she couldn't be bothered to care about us. You do know how we were living wasn't normal right.? Just do what they say and keep you're bag packed.) Everet said.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 13**

Hours Later

In the morning

"_Don't be so quick to judge me. It's easy to have all the answers from a distance, but everybody makes decisions they regret. But we learn to live with it. It's part of life."_

The sun rose high above the town of Tree Hill.

Sunlight beamed through the multiple windows of the Scott home.

The combined aromas of peppermint tea and freshly made chocolate chip pancakes could smelled throughout every room in the house.

David practically jumped out of bed and looked to older brother Everet.

(Wake up Everet! I smell breakfast! come on before it's all gone!) the young boy exclaimed as he opened the front door to the bedroom.

(Calm down David. Remember what i told you last night. This is not you're home and this isn't you're family. We are visitors here.) Everet said. Getting out of bed as he joined his brother exiting the bedroom and slowly making their way through the hallway.

They walked down the stairs slowly.

Being mindful of their steps keeping their hands off the wall only on the banister. Once they reached the last step they walked through the entryway.

At the sound of a door opening they looked up.

Smiling at the sight of their sister.

(Morning Sammie!) David exclaimed happily. Rushing over to where she was hugging her legs.

Sam smiled back at them. Picking up her youngest brother carefully. Holding him in her arms securely.

(Morning Davey. Morning Ev. How did the two of you sleep.?) She asked.

(We slept alright.) Everet said. Looking back at his sister.

(We had the same idea. We're not rushing into the kitchen ready to join in on the cozy couple's breakfast. This whole situation is unlike anything we've ever dealt with. Let's try to make the best of it.) Sam said. Looking to her brothers.

(I'm hungry. Can we go eat now.?) David asked. Looking from Sam to Everet.

Sam shook her head. (Let's go.) She said. Leading the way into the kitchen. The boys followed after her.

At the sight of kids coming into the room Brooke smiled warmly.

(Sit anywhere you like. Lucas made chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and peppermint tea. Take as much as you like.) Brooke said.

Lucas brought over the tea kettle placing it on the table.

(Before anyone eats or drinks anything. We need to know if there are any allergies we need to be aware of.) Lucas asked. Focusing his gaze on the children seated across from him.

(None of us have any allergies. It's really nice that you asked though.) (This food looks delicious.) Sam said. As she reached over and took two pancakes off the large plate of pancakes.

Everet followed her lead taking pancakes off the plate and putting a few on his plate.

At the sight of David struggling to reach over and get pancakes on his plate.

Brooke reached over and brought the large plate closer to where the boy was seated. She focused her gaze on him.

(Do you need help David.?) She asked.

(Yeah i don't want to drop any of it.) He said. Looking back at her.

Brooke took an extra fork on the table and put two pancakes on the plate. (Do you want anymore.?) She asked.

(One more please.) David said.

Brooke carefully placed a third pancake on his plate.

(You've grown since i've saw you last. How old are you now.?) Brooke asked.

(I'm 4.) David said. As he grabbed the syrup and poured some on his pancakes.

He then carefully placed down the bottle.

(That would make you Everet 6 years old and what about you Sam.?) Brooke asked.

(I'm 14.) Sam said. Grabbing ahold of her mug. Taking a long sip of peppermint tea.

(This showing trip we're going on. How much stuff can we get.?) Everet asked.

(Anything the three of you want. Brooke and I are very secure with money so there is no need to limit on what's purchased.) Lucas said.

(What does that mean.?) David asked.

(It means their rich David.) Everet said. Looking to his brother.

Sam looked over at her brother with a look of humilation.

(Everet you shouldn't ask questions like that. Brooke and Lucas are being kind and beyond decent to us. Its not polite.) Sam said.

...

**Author's Note : Next up the shopping trip.? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 14**

_Much as some of us fight it, our parents have a mystical hold over us, the power to affect our thoughts and emotions the way only they can. It's a bond that changes over time, but doesn't diminish, even if they're half a world away, or in another world entirely. It's a power we never fully understand. We're left only to wonder that when our time comes, what kind of hold will we have on our children._

Sometime Later

Tree Top Mall was bustling with customers walking from one side of the store to the other. Children running and laughing. Babies being pushed in strollers by their tired or busy parents. Couples talking amongst themselves their hands full of bags.

You were constantly enveloped in various smells perfume from a boutique, soap and body scrub from a spa. And lastly the combined aromas that pulled you in from the food court which offered a variety of different food choices to pick from.

At the sight of the food courts and delicious smells David's eyes went wide. He looked over at Lucas and Brooke.

(Can we go over there.?) He asked. Unable to tone down the excitment in his voice.

Brooke and Lucas smiled at each other and then looked back over at him.

(You and Everet go pick out where we sit. This is our lunch for today.) Lucas said.

(Nothing caps off a day full of shopping like a stop at the food court. Luke you go with them. Make sure we have enough napkins, and packets of dipping sauces, remind them no dessert until we have actually food first.) Brooke said.

(I've got it covered. The two of you join us when you're done.) Lucas said. Leaning over hugging her tightly.

Brooke smiled hugging him back. Placing a kiss on his lips before she let go of his hand.

She waited until Lucas joined the boys on the other side of the room before she turned and looked to Sam.

The various bags that were the group had gotten throughout this time were clothes for David and Everet. Sam on the other hand didn't purchase a single thing.

After leaving the last store. Brooke decided that she had to address it and made it a point to break apart from the guys.

(Sam i thought we could use some alone time. We noticed while we were shopping you didn't get anything for yourself why is that.?)

(Lucas and I already told you and the boys that we were covering everything in terms of cost. This shopping trip is a chance to fill out you're drawers and closet. I'm just curious as to if there is more going on here then you're admitting.?) Brooke asked.

Sam looked back at Brooke focusing her gaze.

(Today has been great. Honestly i'm just very low maintance. This is more for David and Everet then for myself. I'm feeling overheated so i'm going to go to the bathroom and cool off. I shouldn't be long.) Sam said. Turning from Brooke as she began to walk across the room in the opposite direction.

It was only then that Brooke took notice of the fact that out of the three of them. Sam was the only one wearing long sleeves it was the end ofAugust. The temperature was hot and humid.

Brooke followed along close by. Following in the direction of where Sam was walking deciding to stay nearby where the bathroom was. So when Sam reappeared the two could continue their conversation.

...

Sam took a deep breath as the bathroom door shut behind her.

She began to pace back and forth. She walked over to one of the empty sinks and turned on the water. Cupping her hands as she splashed some cool water on her face minutes later drying it off with a towel.

(Why can't you just act normal!) (Pick out some clothes so they wouldn't ask questions. Now she's asking questions. I'm sure they spent time talking about me dissecting my every word and movement.)

(You're so stupid!) Sam shouted. Slamming her bawled fist into the wall. She slowly pulled her hand away as her fist throbbed in pain.

Sam felt tears well up in her eyes. Quickly regaining her composure as she heard the opening of a stall door.

(All these years later and you are still unstable as ever.) The voice said.

Sam felt her stomach sink. As she turned around.

Knowing that voice as well as she knew her own.

(You have the life you've always wanted. No kids getting in the way. You left me, got rid of Everet and David. Could you be anymore pathetic!) Sam exclaimed.

Lilla stared back at her daughter. (Listen here baby girl. I'm happily married woman. Having more money and freedom then i could ever imagine. You and brothers were anchors on my feet from the second you born.)

(Draining the life out of my existance. But that doesn't mean i will ever let anyone else have you or them.) Lilla said. Turning from her daughter as she left the bathroom.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 15**

_Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real when you woke up you didn't know what to believe? What would you do if what you thought was true wasn't, and what you thought wasn't true was. Would you retreat into your dreams with the hope of finding a more perfect reality? Sometimes life is stranger than a dream, and the only way to wake up is to face what lies are hidden in your soul. And you can only hope that in those moments of dark reflection, that you are not alone._

Lilla felt overcome with satisfaction as she made her way back over to where her cart full of various items was. Her large wedding ring gleaming brightly from the bright lights that hung from the ceiling.

Her husband was awaiting her. An older gentleman dressed in a business suit and black framed glasses. At the sight of her he smiled.

(Is there anything else you're planning to buy today or can we head home now.? You know we have that business dinner with my client in a few hours.) He said. Focusing his gaze on her.

Lilla smiled back at him. Leaning over placing a kiss on his lips.

(You go on ahead wait for me in the limo i have nothing more to buy i just need to take care of one last thing.) Lilla said.

(Alright. Don't be long. I love you.) He said.

Lilla beamed up at him. (I love you too.) She said.

Watching as the man left the area he went through the double exit doors and made his way outside.

Lilla lingered un assuming for a few minutes before. Slowly scanning through various customers that were going back and forth shopping and enjoying their day.

At the sound of footsteps Lilla turned her head.

(Brooke Davis Scott. Once i ran into my daughter i had a feeling you had something to do with that.) She said.

Brooke crossed her arms and focused her gaze on the woman in front of her. (You are living you're life completly seperate from you're children. I tracked down David and Everet. To me and my husband's surprise the boys had a sister. I just don't understand you.)

(You act as if you couldn't care less about them. Which is true. Given what i've been told yet instead of signing over you're parental rights leaving them free to be adopted you would rather let them be moved from foster home to foster home left under the care of strangers who couldn't care less about their happiness or well being then at 18 they age out of the system and are tossed out on the street. Just because you can.)

(They had no choice in getting you as a mother but you have a choice to end this cycle of abuse, neglect, and pain. By letting them go.)

(Lucas and I have taken in the three of them and plan to be there for them, take care of them. Give them a safe place a sense of normalcy. A chance to be a kid. They deserve that.) Brooke said.

Lilla stared back at Brooke.

(You don't know what you're getting i don't know why you care so much. You're taking pity on them. Charity. It's honorable. Notable really. Come find me when you realize what a mistake this decision was.) Lilla said.

Brooke took a breath and turned from Lilla realizing she couldn't stand to hear anymore of what this woman had to say.

She lifted her gaze and went through the door of the bathroom.

The heavy door shut behind her. Brooke began to look through the stalls and called out to Sam.

She felt this wave of relief come over her as she the last stall door opened and she heard footsteps walking towards her.

Sam walked out of the stall slowly. Looking up at Brooke.

(Sam i encountered you're mother out there. She informed me that she ran into you. Is everything alright.?) Brooke questioned.

Hopeful the teenager would be honest with her. She could clearly see that that the girl was visibly upset. Her face wet with fallen tears. Sam was tugging at the sleeves of her shirt.

Sam took a breath and looked away from Brooke.

(What mother said got to me. That's all. We should get going. David and Everet are probably wondering where we are.) Sam said.

(We can go if you want i was hopeful we could keep talking about what i brought up earlier) Brooke said.

(I am just not used to people being so nice to me. I don't know how to react to it and that isn't on you or Lucas. I'll pick out some clothes and we forget this whole thing ever happened.) Sam said.

(Alright sounds like a plan. You and those boys need to get used to that. People treating you with kindness and understanding. Lucas and I aren't going anywhere.) Brooke said.

Sam shook her head as she followed Brooke out of the bathroom. Ignoring the aching of her arms. As she compsed herself and put a smile on her face.

...

Sometime Later

(Do i really get to keep all this stuff.?) David asked. Looking to Brooke and Lucas.

The couple was helping fill in the closet and dressers with clothes. Along with that they stopped by the toy store with both boys and another store for Sam to get items she would like.

(Yes you do. All these toys and clothes are for you to keep.) Lucas said.

(This is you're home now. Me and Lucas will be here for you, Everet, and Sam no matter what.) Brooke said.

(I like it here. Being with Everet and Sam. But not only that.)

(You and Lucas treat us better then anyone else ever has.)

(And i want to stay here. But momma won't let us go. And that isn't fair to either of you.) David said.

(That is the last thing you need to think about. We have a few more weeks of summer left. Then we'll look into school for all of you. You will all start at a new school so you'll have a fresh start.) Brooke said.

(I can't wait for that.) David said.

(You had a story. You have you're bear with you. Goodnight night buddy.) Lucas said.

Brooke leaned over tickling David's stomach. Which caused him to laugh. (Goodnight David. We love you.) She said.

It was then that she noticed his expression change.

(What is it.?) Brooke asked.

(Momma never told me that before. I love you too.) David said. Clutching the newly bought teddy bear at his side as he laid his head down on the pillow.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 16**

_Perhaps we all give the best of our hearts uncritically to those who hardly think about us in return._

Days Later

The resturant was busy but given where she was seated you could hardly tell. It was pouring outside the wind hitting furiously against the building the streets were basically deserted.

Brooke already knew what to order for their main course and beverages so she ordered in advance the entree and drinks had been brought over by the waitress minutes ago.

At the sound of heels coming towards her she looked up.

(Mom thanks for meeting me. This was completly last minute i know how busy you always are. I appreciate you coming here to see me.) Brooke said.

Victoria Davis closed her umbrella and placed it down on the floor bedide her chair then carefully sat down.

(I have a business meeting later on this evening. But that is besides the point we've managed to start fresh in our relationship which means when you reach out i'll make sure to go wherever you are and see what i can do to help.)

(You've already ordered great. So what's going on Brooke.?) Victoria asked. Focusing her gaze.

Brooke took a deep breath. Then a long sip from her cup as she began to explain the entire situation of Eceret, David, Sam and their mother.

Victoria didn't interject her thoughts she simply listened and waited until Brooke was finished.

(Lucas and I have been haunted by David's revelation that night. She never told her children she loved them not once in all these years. Granted given what we know now it shouldn't surprise us. But the last encounter i had with Lilla has just stuck with me and this where we are now. I asked you here because I don't know what to do. What should our next steps should be.?) Brooke asked. Her voice full of emotion.

Victoria reached over and put her hand on her daughter's.

(I can put you in contact with a lawyer i know. You and Lucas should meet with him and see what options the two of you have. Here's the card.) Victoria said. Taking it out of her purse as she placed it in Brooke's hand.

(Thank you this gives us a direction to go in. Now we can catch up on life and any current events going on.) She said. Turning from her mother as she placed the business card in her purse. Turning back around shortly after and began to eat the food of her plate.

...

(Hales i don't want you to get into trouble by digging into Everet's records i was just wondering if by knowing more about their school history would help us be able to help them better because we would have background information.) Lucas said. Looking to his best friend.

Haley placed down multiple folders in front of him. The two were in her empty classroom.

She stared back at him. (I do love this job but i love you and Brooke more. Those kids would be better off with you and Brooke alot of people could easily testify to that. Now this file is David's and this one is Everet's. All it took was a simple search it was nothing. I didn't look through any of it i left that for you to do.) Haley said.

Lucas opened Everet's file first and saw the various incidents he was involved in. Quickly remembering what Brooke had told him about how he acted out and how bad things had gotten. He closed and placed that down then looked over David's file.

Unlike his older brother David wasn't one to get into trouble instead he kept to himself alot. He was labeled as a loner. Never engaging in any activity with the other children.

Lucas knew that the boys behavior was a direct result of their home life and lack of structure and affection.

He didn't bother asking for a academic file for Sam. He had great doubt that she had one growing up in the system like she had school probably wasn't a priority she had basically raised herself and wasn't one to open up much. Which is something Brooke and him were determined to help her with.

(Thanks Hales this helps alot. Do you mind if i keep these.?) Lucas questioned. Looking to her.

(Let me know if there is anything more Nathan and I can do for you, Brooke, or the kids. And you keep those go ahead. Lilla signed them out school months ago it's as if they never went here. Those files are better kept safe with the two of you.) Haley said. Looking back at him.

...

Sam checked in once again on her brothers happy to see them playing and having fun with the toys Brooke and Lucas had gotten them days before.

She went back into her bedroom and closed the door behind herself.

(So you've won the lottery. Living here with these rich people and you don't have to do anything in return. Lucky you. Is this for good or temporary.?) The voice asked.

Sam looked to him. (Temporary Jack. You've enough stories about my mother to know that. She would rather us spend years at her mercy then ever end up staying with Brooke and Lucas. I didn't ask you here to talk about that.)

Jack Daniels walked over to where she stood. Dark hair, brown eyes. He towered over her a bit. His skin was white.

Sam locked eyes with him. She had blond hair, green eyes, and her skin was a peaches and cream complextion.

(Help me forget. About my mom, and everything else in my life i can never escape.) Sam said.

Jack leaned over taking her in his arms then placing a kiss on her lips.

Sam kissed him back. Eventually the two pulled apart.

She had grown up with Jack in the foster care system he was her best friend and boyfriend. He was the single stable person she could count on outside of her brothers.

Jack looked away from her going into his bag.

He turned back around and handed her a bottle of alcohol.

Jack opened her bottle then his own.

Sam put the bottle to her lips and took a long sip.

The liquid burning her throat. But she continued to drink until the bottle was almost empty.

She then handed off her bottle to Jack who quickly stuffed them back into his backpack.

(You know i never go anywhere without some party favors.) Jack said.

Sam leaned over kissing him again. At some point she pulled apart as she gazed up at him.

(You have to go. I'm not allowed to have guys in my room.) Sam said.

Jack leaned over kissing her neck. (Since when do you listen to rules.?) He asked. Smiling up at her.

Sam smiled back. (I don't but i'm not going to ruin this for my brothers. It's different for me. In a few years i'll be 18 and be able to have a clean slate. In the meantime i need to behave and do what i have to do. Now go they are going to be home any minute.) She said.

Jack leaned over kissing her one last time before he grabbed his bag and climbed back out the window.

...

**Author's Note : Thank you my readers for the support. Let me know you're thoughts on this chapter.? Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 17**

_I think I'm realizing that I can't help everybody, and still somehow feel responsible. I don't know why I keep trying._

The front door to the home opened and closed as the couple walked inside together.

Lucas turned from Brooke locking the door and turning on the security system. The four digit code was picked out by them once they had been settled in the home for a few days after first buying it years ago. The code was their wedding date.

Brooke took a breath feeling frustrated as their conversation continued.

(Having a better understanding of where the boys are academically is good to know it'll help us inform teachers of where they could use assistance and more understanding in the areas they lack. But even if we meet with this lawyer what is he going to tell us that we don't already know.?) Brooke asked.

Leading the way into the living room as she sat down and looked to Lucas who sat down beside her.

(There is not much we can do at this holds all the cards without her reliquishing her parental rights there is no way we could even think adopting the kids in the future.) Lucas said.

Brooke met his gaze. (Which leaves us with the question neither of us want to voice. How more invested do we allow ourselves to become if she can just come here and take them back without anything stopping here.?) She questioned.

(We can't allow what could happen to stop us from doing what's right. They deserve more then what she can and is willing to provide. She is going to fight with everything she has to keep things how they are it's up to us too fight back even harder.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled leaning over kissing. (One of the many reasons i love you. You keep grounded and are always able to stop me from spiraling. We aren't going to figure this entire situation out in one day. You order the pizzas i'll go check on the children.) She said.

Lucas watched as she walked out of the living room. Went into his pocket and got out his cell phone. He dialed erased then dialed the number again.

Getting off the chair he was sitting and walked back out the front door. He put the phone to his ear as a familiar voice filled his ear.

Dan Scott's voice was clear and crisp. (What can i do for you son.?) The older Scott questioned.

...

Hearing the sound of her front door opening Sam looked up. Trying not to look startled as she focused on Brooke.

(Lucas and I are going to be ordering pizza for dinner tonight. Pepperoni and sausage. With a large order of those brownies you're brothers love. Are you going to be joining us or are you heading out.?) Brooke asked. Noticing the change in outfit the teenager had done.

(I am going out but i won't be long. Save me some pizza and three brownies please.) Sam said.

Brooke smiled up at her. (Sure thing. It'll be awaiting you on you're placemat in the kitchen.) She said.

(Thanks. I should get going now.) Sam said. Turning away from Brooke.

It was then that Brooke walked over to where Sam stood. Putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Which caused Sam to turn around.

(What is it Brooke.?) Sam questioned.

(You're bleeding.) Brooke remarked. Gently touching the area where she saw the stain on Sam's sleeve.

Sam's eyes went wide. (I can be really clumsy always there is nothing more to it then that.) She said. Attempting to pull her arm away from Brooke's grasp.

But this time Brooke wasn't going to let another lingering moment of uncertainty pass her by.

She focused her gaze on the girl in front of her.

(Sam i know you're lying. You haven't fallen or tripped once since you've been here and all of a sudden now. After i see this blood stain on you're sleeve you are making up stories. There is more going on here. So if you won't tell me yourself i'll just lift up you're sleeve and see for myself.) Brooke said.

Sam attempted to pull away and think up another excuse. But once Brooke began to pull up her sleeve she couldn't speak.

It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

Brooke slowly pulled up the sleeve of Sam's shirt and felt her heart break. The teenager's arm was littered with cuts and scars.

She felt this knot well up in her throat as she spoke.

(Sam you did this to yourself didn't you.?) Brooke asked.

Sam at last managed to pull her arm away. She rolled the sleeve back down and stared back at Brooke her eyes narrowed.

(None of you're damn business!) Sam yelled.

(Sam we can and will get you the help you.) Brooke said.

(I didn't ask to be brought here!. You don't get it do you!)

(There is no saving me!) Sam yelled. Her voice riddled with anger and pain.

As she turned from Brooke grabbed her bag and climbed out the window.

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 18**

_Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined. And even when truth is more cruel than any lie._

Sometime Later

The police officers recently left the home. Brooke had called them minutes after Sam had left. She didn't know where the teenager would go all she knew was that. The pain and anger she felt listening to her words and the emotion she saw on the expression that came over her face.

Brooke knew Sam knew how to diseapper and fend for herself the streets and the people who lived there were a second home to her. Running was second nature to the teenager.

She and Lucas were overcome with stress and worry. Leaving wasn't the real issue here. The problem was Sam was hurt, angry, and felt misunderstood. Which meant she may never come back. And that was a thought the couple couldn't allow themselves to believe.

Lucas took a deep breath as he walked over to where Brooke was pacing in the entry way of their home.

He reached over and wrapped his arms around her.

She laid her head in his chest. Wanting to resist his comfort and strength. But finding herself unable to fight it.

At some point Brooke lifted her head.

(I shouldn't of confronted her. I knew she was dealing with problems that she wasn't ready to talk about instead of leaving it alone i pushed and she lashed out. This is my fault.) Brooke said. The emotion in her voice thick.

Lucas looked to her. (You had no idea she would react this way. Placing blame on yourself won't help anyone. You meant well. I'm sure deep down Sam knows that. And when she's ready she'll come back.) He said. Hopeful his words comforted his heartbroken, guilt ridden wife.

Brooke looked back at him. (You weren't there Luke. She only agreed to this for her brothers. She has it ingrained in her that there is no saving her. That she is a lost cause. But that's not true for her or any of these kids.) She said.

Wiping the tears that were welling up in her eyes as she attempted to refocus her thoughts. (How are David and Everet holding up.?) Brooke asked.

(They are fast asleep. In the morning we'll have to explain to them that Sam left because they are all so close her absence will affect them but we'll do what we can to help them through that.)

(The single person who is responsible for the state these kids are in. Is their mother she is the root of their inablity to trust, love, or believe they deserve to be treated with affection, understanding, and forgiveness.) Lucas said.

(What can we do now.? The police are out looking for her. But i have great doubt that they will find her in the meantime. We just stay here and wait.) Brooke said.

Lucas let her go from his arms as he heard knocking at the front door.

(Not exactly.) Lucas said. Turning from her he walked over to the front door and opened it slowly.

Brooke was taken aback at the sight of Dan Scott in her home.

(What is going here.?) She asked. Gazing over at her husband.

Dan walked further into the home.

Lucas shut and locked the door behind him.

(I reached out to Dan awhile back. And asked him for help locating Lilla. You running into her as often as you do tells me she has to be in town here with her husband.) Lucas said.

Dan pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. And looked to the couple. (It took a few days but i found her. She is no longer Lilla Barnes. She took her husband's last name. And now goes by Lilla Moonshine. Her husband is a huge, sucessful, business man. He took over his family's company and is now the boss. They are extremly well off money wise. She has money and status. You're concerns were valid.)

(Her husband has no idea she even has children. And she has no intention of signing over her rights. She doesn't see them as kids in need of a better life. She sees them as pawns to use against the two of you. Let me know if there is anything else i can do to help.) Dan said. Handing over the piece of paper to his son.

(Thank you.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked to Dan. (Yes Dan. Thank you we appreciate this. You finding Lilla's address and giving us this additional information.) She said.

Brooke followed him out to the front door. Closing and Locking the door behind him.

Lucas looked down at the paper in his hands.

Brooke rejoined her husband in the entryway of their home.

(We will take the boys over to you're mom's tommorow and then pay Lilla a visit.) She said.

(Sounds good. She's been wanting to officially meet them and spend time together for some time now. As for tonight neither of us are going to be sleeping so i'll go make us some coffee. And we'll finish the pizza and dessert we didn't have the stomach to eat earlier.) Lucas said.

(It'll be nice for her and for with Karen will be healing for them both. I'll get a blanket and pillows. We're spending the night on the couch tonight just in case she comes back.) Brooke said.

Lucas leaned over kissing her before he left the room.

Brooke took a breath trying to calm down her stress and nervousness. The thought of Sam being out there on her own as emotional feeling betrayed. Would keep her up until she saw her again.

...

Sam kept her bag close to her as she stared up at the blank walls in the darkness.

She was uncomfortable laying on this old couch. and longed for her brothers. The teenager sought refuge in the home of boyfriend Jack. He now lived with his older brother Xzavier.

Sam had only ever heard of him. From everything Jack had ever told her about his brother. Things were better when he wasn't around. That was an aspect of life the two bonded over the most toxic family members.

Sam carefully sat up not wanting to wake Jack. Who was asleep steps away from her.

Her bad luck continued to follow her as she caught in a passing rain shower. The clothes she had on were cold and wet.

Sam slowly sneaked over to the downstairs bathroom.

In her hands she had a t shirt and shorts from Jack's closet she had taken earlier.

Once she reached the bathroom she shut the door behind her and started to undress avoiding her reflection in the mirror as she placed on the shorts. She then took off her wet shirt and gazed at the top of her body in the mirror.

She was covered in bruises. And scars. Her body was canvas of her past and present.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to herself. Pulling the shirt on.

The person behind the bruises and scars was the person she loved the most. Her best friend and boyfriend Jack.

He loved me. She told herself. His beatings and controling nature were just who he was symptoms of his upbringing.

Sam took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

...


	19. Chapter 19

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 19**

_(Listen to Give me the worst of you by Maisie Peters.)_

_Take a look at yourself in a mirror who do you see looking back?_

_Is it the person you want to be?_

_Or is there someone else you were meant to be the person you were meant to be but fell short of?_

_Hours Later _

_In the morning_

_(Beware sensitive scenes ahead. Trigger warning.)_

The sun was just begining to rise when Brooke and Lucas left the living room. They couple spent the remainder of the night drinking coffee and talking over the current situation they found themselves in. What they went over time and time again was how they were going to confront the issue of Sam's running away to her brothers. They loved and looked up to their sister. Her absence would affect them greatly. The boys were already not on the most stable ground in regards to settling into this new life now this was just another thing that would be thrown their way.

Needing to take their minds off things they focused on making breakfast. Brooke made strawberry and blue berry waffles. The sweet smelling aroma of batter and fresh fruit waffed through the entire kitchen.

Lucas set the table. Placing down four plates, cups and forks with napkins. He then then made tea. Bringing over a bottle of syrup and a container full of sugar with a scoop for the tea to the center of the table.

Once Brooke finished the waffles and sausage she plated the food on the multiple plates and sat down beside Lucas.

At the sound of incoming rapid footsteps. The couple looked over at each other and smiled.

(Good morning Brooke!) Everet exclaimed happily.

The six year old looked to the couple taking a seat on first empty seat ge found across the table. His green eyes bright his red hair now cut short.

He was wearing a short sleeve white and blue PJ shirt his pants had the same matching blue and white colors.

(Good morning Lucas!) David exclaimed. Sitting down beside his brother. The four year old. With mud brown eyes and straight blond hair. Which was still long down his back. He refused to have it cut.

His PJ's were a simple green t shirt and grey sweatpants.

(Take as many waffles as you want same goes for the sausage.) Lucas said.

(I'll bring over the tea kettle.) Brooke said. Taking the tea kettle off the counter as she poured some into both their mugs before placing it down on the table.

The four of them then began to eat. The meal was had in silence.

Sometime later once everyone was finished. The couple looked to the boys.

(We need to talk to the two of you about something very important.) Lucas said.

Brooke focused her gaze on them. Reaching over putting her hands on top of theirs.

(Sam is gone. She left last night. We don't know where she went or if she's ever coming back.) Brooke said.

The couple managed to hold their composure as they saw the expressions on the boys face change.

(We're really sorry. Her leaving had nothing to do with either of you. We are doing everything we can to find her.) Lucas said.

(Lucas and I have to go somewhere this morning. So we'll be taking you over to his mother's house. Her name is Karen Roe she owns the cafe. Now that breakfast is over i'll help you both get ready and we could leave.) Brooke said.

...

Sometime later the four of them were dressed and in the car.

The ride was taken in silence everyone's mind was on one thing or another. When they at last got to Karen's house.

Lucas simply pulled into the driveway.

Before the front door of his mother's house opened.

At the sight of her walking towards them the couple smiled.

(My boy.) Karen said. Hugging him tightly.

Lucas looked to her. (Hi Mom. Thanks for doing this i know it's last minute.) He said.

(Hush it's no problem i have the day off and i've been waiting to spend time and love on those boys for ages.) Karen said.

(My are you honey.?) Karen asked. As she hugged Brooke.

Brooke hugged her back. (I'm alright. We're just figuring it out day by day.) She said.

(If you need us for anything with the boys just call or text us. This visit shouldn't be long.) Lucas said.

(I have all the contact info i need. You two go on. The four of us are going to be just fine.) Karen said.

Everet got out of the car first. David right beside him.

Karen smiled warmly at them. (Welcome boys. I'm Karen. We are going to have a fun day. Let's get you settled inside.) She said.

The two followed her lead into the home.

Once Brooke and Lucas saw the front door close. They got back inside the car and started to drive again.

Locating the house didn't take as long as they had thought it would. Given how small of a town Tree Hill was it was simply a matter of following directions.

Lucas parked the car in the street. He turned and looked to Brooke.

(What should i expect with this woman.? You've met her multiple times.) Lucas asked.

Brooke took a deep breath and began to speak.

(Lilla is careless, lacking in empathy and is all about herself. I had to fight the urge to strangle her the last time i was in her presence. We tell her nothing about Sam running away.) Brooke said.

(I couldn't agree more. And i should brace myself she sounds exhausting. We'll get a sense of what her intensions are then get out of there.) Lucas said.

Brooke shook her head in agreement.

Lucas took ahold of her hand in his. As they got out of the car.

...

Hearing knocking at the front door of her home even though she wasn't expecting company caused Lilla to open the door slowly.

A smile coming across her face at the sight of her guests.

(Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott the infamous writer. Come in make yourselves comfortable.) Lilla said.

Brooke tightened her grip on Lucas's hand as she looked to the woman.

The couple looked around the house then back at each other.

Brooke secretly wished Dan was wrong and Lilla wasn't living this life full of excess but she was. And that made Brooke's blood boil because she was undeserving it.

(That won't be needed. We aren't staying long. We are here to discuss the children and what exactly you have in mind because you aren't taking care of them yet you won't sign over you're rights. Which makes this situation complicated for us.) Lucas said.

(That's where you're wrong Mr. Scott. None of this is complicated for me. My children are mine. They belong to me. They live on in me. Whether you like it or not.) She said. Looking back at him.

(When are you going to realize this isn't a game! These are kids lives you are holding hostage for you're own selfish reasons.) Brooke exclaimed.

Lilla walked over to where Brooke stood. Locking eyes with her.

(It kills you that i can not only get pregnant but carry my babies until it's time for them to be delivered. It angers you that this is an experience you will never have. It's sad really you trying to piece together a family with children that don't belong to you.!) Lilla exclaimed.

It was then that something snapped inside of Brooke.

She bawled up her fist and punched the woman in the face.

Lilla looked back at Brooke. Her hands instantly going to her face.

(You just attacked me. I will inform the police!) Lilla exclaimed.

(You do that. And i'll give them a full overview of the treatment of those kids.) Brooke said.

(Do you regret it yet.? Taking in my children. Both of my boys have problems. And my daughter on the other hand is volcano of issues. I got rid of them all because i couldn't do it anymore. They took everything i had and left me with nothing.)

(Anything Sam has told you isn't true. She lies.)

(You abandoned her as a child then you left her brothers in the care of strangers. None of that is a lie.) Brooke said.

(Sam is good for that turning herself into a victim. Just you wait until she does it to you too.) Lilla said.

...

At the sound of the front door opening. Sam jumped up.

Her heart jumping into her throat at the sight of Xzavier.

(I take it you're one of the strays my brother brought home with him and failed to tell me about.?) The man questioned.

Sam looked to him. (I wouldn't put it that way. I'm not just some random girl. I'm his girlfriend Sam. I'm sure he's told you about me.?) She asked.

Xzavier closed and locked the door behind him as he walked over to where Sam was seated.

(No he hasn't at all. You do know you are one of the many girls my brother spends company with.) He said.

Sam attempted to not show how hurt and affected she was by this revelation. (Of course we're young. No reason to get attached too soon.)

(Since you're staying here and making yourself at home. I think it's only fair that you make my sacrifice worth while.) Xzavier said.

Sam looked to him. (I would pay you money but i don't have any. I'm only 14 i can't legally work yet. What exactly did you have in mind.?) She questioned.

Xzavier leaned over caressing her face with his hand.

(You are very beautiful. A woman of the world. You've a life alot of people couldn't have survived and yet here you are.) He said.

Sam looked to him confused as to where he was going with all of this. (Like i said what do you.) She said. Before she was cut off by his lips crashing into hers.

Sam felt panicked and frozen as his hands roamed her body.

Touching and grabbing this entire time she now realizes Jack had been setting her up. He didn't care for her at all.

He was nowhere to be found. Why.? Because he planned it that way.

Xzavier's grip tightened on her wrists as he pulled him closer to her.

He picked her up and threw on to the bed that was steps away from the living room.

The weight of his body left it difficult for her to move or breath.

Sam attempted to push and kick against him. But it all only seemed to encourage him.

Xzavier pulled off her shirt then his own minutes later the same was done with the shorts Sam had been wearing and his jeans.

He peeled off her bra furiously placing sloppy kisses all over her.

Sam managed to push against him. Which caused him to fall back

She didn't have much time to react before he pinned her back down. And slapped her across the face.

Xzavier then agressively finished undressing her then himself.

Sam felt as if she left her body all together. While he overtook her and made her his own.

Time slowed and stopped. Eventually Xzavier finished his violation of her body and soul and left the house.

Sam wrapped her arms around herself as she felt herself unravel. Tears fell rapidly down her face. As she screamed. Her voice at some point growing tired. She was soon silent and carefully got up redressed grabbed her bag and slowly made her way out of the house.

...

**Author's Note : This moment is life defining for Sam. She escapes from Jack's clutches. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 20**

_"Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever.'"_

Lucas pulled the car into the driveway of their home.

Brooke looked over at him. (We knew going over there and attempting to reason with her was a long shot but i had hope that she would come to the realization on her own that they are better off with us. I was wrong. I dragged you along with me for this pointless drive i'm sorry Luke.) She said. Feeling deflated.

Lucas took ahold of her hand in his. Focusing his gaze on her.

(You reached out wanting to once again defend these kids and get their mother to snap out of her selfish delusion i can't and won't fault you for that. But for now we should avoid her at all cost and get back to our life and making these kids a priority. School is going to start up soon that's going to be an adjustment period for all of them they will need us more then ever.) Lucas said.

(I know. I'm excited for them and nervous. They don't know what it's like to have a normal life i just hope we're going to be able to handle it there is so much unknown ahead of us.) Brooke said.

(We'll get through together. Unconditional love and support. That's what parents do. Let's get inside and decompress from that encounter with Lilla. Mom will drop the boys off later.) Lucas said.

The couple then made their way out of the car.

They held hands as they walked towards the front porch.

At the sight of Sam they rushed over.

(Sam where have you been.? We've been so terrified and worried about you.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked over Sam sitting beside her instantly sensing something wrong.

She reached over taking ahold of her hand.

(Sam what's going on.?) Brooke questioned.

Noticing how the teenager wouldn't look either of them in the eye.

She sat there silent shaking.

Sam took a breath. And looked to Brooke.

Her voice thick with emotion as she spoke.

(I'm sorry i ran away. I was lying to protect Jack. I thought i loved him. That he loved me. But i was wrong. I've been staying with him at his house ever since i left here.) Sam said.

(Protecting Jack from what.? What exactly did he do to you.?) Lucas asked.

(He's responsible for the bruises i have all over me. He's abusive controlling, he's beaten on me for anything i do he doesn't approve of. He's all i've ever known. I thought it was normal to be treated that way until i got here and saw that nothing like that ever took place.)

(I left Jack's house as fast as possible. I had to get out of there before Xzavier came back. He's Jack's older brother. He's 18 or 19. He found out i was staying there and confronted me about it. How i would repay him for me staying there for free. I told him i couldn't work yet. I was too young. And he made this remark about how pretty i was then leaned over and touched my face.)

(He kissed me. Then grabbed me. I tried to get away i punched him but that didn't do anything. He wouldn't let me go. I should of fought harder to get away from him. I just laid there to afraid to speak or move. Eventually he left the house and once i knew i was alone i got redressed and walked over here.)

(After how i treated you i shouldn't of come here you don't owe me anything. I just didn't know where else to go.) Sam said. Tears falling from her eyes.

Brooke wrapped her arms around the teenager.

(This is you're home. What happened before doesn't matter. I'm sorry this happened to you. None of it was you're fault. We love you and will get you through this.) Brooke said.

(We need to get you to the hospital and to the police station. You need to get checked out and file a police report. I can drive you can stay with her in the back seat.) Lucas said.

Sam looked to him. (Thank you but you need to stay here and keep things normal for my brothers. I don't want them to know anything is wrong. I don't want you to see me like this. I just need Brooke with me right now.) She said.

(I understand i'll be here for when they get back. The boys are spending some time with my mom. Once you get back home we'll take care of you. Anything you need.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(Come on i'll be there with you every step of the way.) Brooke said.

Sam simply nodded her head. As she and Brooke got off the porch and made their way into the car.

Lucas took a deep breath as he got out his cell phone dialed the number he needed. And put his phone to his ear.

(I need you to find Jack Daniels and his older brother Xzavier. I'll fill you in on the details when you come pick me up at my house. Thank you Dan.) Lucas said.

...

**Author's Note : Sam informs Lucas and Brooke on everything she's endured. With Brooke by her side she heads to the hospital afterwards the police station to file a report. While Lucas is overcome with feelings of rage and a want for revenge. He turns to the one person he knows who will not question what needs to be done. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 21**

"_I'm trying to figure it out.."it" being everything" _

Hours Later

Brooke locked all the doors to the car as she turned to Sam.

(I know the hospital visit took longer then you thought it would but everything that happened along with the questions they asked you at the police station are all apart of the process. I'm going to take you home to rest. And you need to eat. You haven't eaten a thing since we found you on the porch.) Brooke said. Focusing her gaze on Sam.

Sam looked over at her. (I don't want anyone to know. It was hard enough telling you and Lucas. I can't imagine having to retell what happened over and over again. I know at some point i'll move on from this but that feels like a lifetime away. You said that none of this was my fault. And it isn't true.) She said.

Brooke leaned over putting her hand on top of Sam's.

(How on earth did you find a way to blame yourself for this.?) Brooke questioned.

(It was my choice to go stay with Jack at Xzavier's house. My choice to date Jack in the first place. If i was never living there Xzavier wouldn't of encountered me at all. So you see this entire thing is my fault there is nothing you or anyone else can say that will convince me of otherwise.) Sam said.

Brooke felt her heart break at the teenager's words.

(You listen to me. Yes those were you're decisions but none of that gave Xzavier the right to do what he did. He is the adult and is a predator. It's me and Lucas's job now to look after and protect you.) She said. Looking back at the girl.

(I know you're right. But my heart and head aren't ready to process it. I was surprised you and Lucas even believed me when i told you what happened.) Sam said.

(Why wouldn't we of believed you.? People lie about alot of stuff a matter this serious not so much.) Brooke questioned.

Sam focused her gaze on Brooke. (Because my mom didn't believe me when i told her that it happened to me. I was given back to her by social services because she had fooled them into thinking that she had pulled herself together but it was all a lie of course. I honestly don't believe she was meant to have kids they way she is able to just disconnect from us is proof of that.)

(Anyway i was 12 and she was dating this rich business man. What he was doing with her i will never know. I think it was to make his family angry wanting to rebel against them he ended up being handed over the company though when my mom found out that she was more angry at me then i had ever seen in my life. His name is Marshall Moonshine. He attacked me it was in the middle of the night. I ran into her room and told her of course he denied everything and she took his side.)

(I ran away after that and never went back. My own mother took his side against mine so why would i expect you and Lucas to believe me.?) Sam asked.

Brooke couldn't believe what she had just heard. It was all too much to comprehend. She leaned over wrapping her arms around Sam.

(I wish we would you then. I'm sorry that no one put you first. But things are different now you know that.) Brooke said.

Sam looked back at Brooke. (I do know that.) She said.

And with that for now at least the topic was dropped. As Brooke started the car and began to drive.

...

Sometime Later

Brooke and Sam walked through the front door of the home holding hands.

Brooke was surprised to see Dan Scott in the living room alongside the boys and Lucas.

(Sammie you're back!) Everet exclaimed happily.

David running close behind his brother.

The brothers engulfing their sister in a large hug.

Sam smiled warmly hugging them back.

(I've missed you guys too.) She said.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Sam.

(You too. Sam has had a very long day. She's tired.) Brooke said.

(I am but let's go to my room the two if you catch me up on what you've been up to since i've been gone.) Sam said.

The boys took ahold of both her hands as they lead her upstairs.

Brooke took a deep breath. And walked into the living room.

Lucas got up from the chair he was sitting in and wrapped his arms around her.

(We have alot to talk about. Dan i didn't think i would see you back here so soon.) Brooke said.

(Lucas informed me of what happened with Sam. And who was involved i located Jack and Xzavier. He has the information you need. Our first instinct as parents is to act and make whoever caused our child pain to suffer. But in the long run revenge only causes more problems later. Sam needs you both. If you need anything else feel free to contact me.) Dan said.

(I don't feel as if thank you is enough. I appreciate you looking out for our family the way you do. If you don't have plans. I would like it if you stayed for dinner.) Brooke said.

...


	22. Chapter 22

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 22**

_"Do you ever wonder if we make the moments in our lives or if the moments in our lives make us?"_

Hours Later

(Sam is in her room she requested some time to herself which is more than understandable. David and Everet are asleep without a clue of what their big sister has gone through which is exactly how Sam wants it. So who are we to go against that.?) Brooke said. As she walked over to where Lucas stood awaiting her.

The couple was needing to have this conversation in private with the kids in bed and Dan having left for his home. Now was the perfect opportunity.

Lucas looked back at her. (Even with everything she's gone through these past few hours that girl puts them before herself. That's alot more than i can say for Lilla. I just don't want her to retreat into herself or deal with what she's endured in a unhealthy ways. We are really going to have to monitor her and keep the lines of communication open.) He said.

(I know.I wish there was a way to erase all the pain,heartbreak, and trauma those children have gone through. Since that isn't possible all we can focus on is what we do have power over which is their present and future. Sam opened up to me in the car after we left the police station. She blames herself completly for what took place i made sure to reassure her that it wasn't her fault that Xzavier is to blame.)

(She will heal with time, understanding, forgiveness for herself and help from a therapist or counselour. Support from us and everyone else who cares for her and her siblings. Sam told me she was surprised we believed her when she told us what happened.)

(Because the same situation took place 2 years ago with her mother's boyfriend. Lilla regained custody of her and ended up dating this rich businessman. Who attacked Sam in the middle of the night. When Sam confronted her mom about it the woman took his side.)

(Imagine that Luke a 12 year old girl is violated and confides in her mother only to get rejected. That was a breaking point for Sam she ran away later on that night and choose to live on the streets it was then that she met and became friends with Jack.)

(Which brings me to my final point. Lilla ended up married to the man who destroyed her daughter's life. We have more then enough between what we already know took place for David and Everet and Sam's account of treatment and how she was left to raise her brothers. For us to go to court and have Lilla's parental rights terminated by the courts.) Brooke said.

...


	23. Chapter 23

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 23**

_"There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment, you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on path? Will others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be haunted by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or simply give up."_

Lucas looked back at her. (I understand you're need and want for this to happen. I want it to. But we need to contact a lawyer and figure out exactly what charges she could possibly be facing. Right now Sam needs us to be fully present and stable for her. Because this entire situation will bring backlash once the media get's ahold of it then take into account when they all start school. High school teenagers. This will put a target on her.) He said.

Brooke took a deep breath. Running her hands through her hair.

(It's true this can't be the focus at the moment. Sam is holding it together but she was hurt in one of the worst ways you can hurt a woman. She's alot more aware of this process and the emotions involved. Except before she had to go through it by herself. This time is the complete opposite. We will speak to the boys and explain to them in a way they can understand and not be confused or worried about their sister. They are very protective when it comes to her. This subject matter is very delicate.) Brooke said.

(The last thing we need to discuss is what we're going to do with the information Dan got for us. The location of Jack and Xzavier.) Lucas looked to her.

(In the morning i'll call the police tell them the address and let them handle it. Our main focus is going to be our family. The way it's supposed to be.) Brooke said.

Brooke turned from him and got into bed. Lucas got into bed and laid on his side. He got up turning off the lights. Then wrapped his arms around his wife as they went to sleep.

...

Days Later

In the morning

(We're off to go school shopping.! We've never done that before!) David exclaimed excitedly.

(Afterwards Lucas said we can get lunch at the burger place. Burgers, endless fries, and dessert.) Everet said.

(Why aren't you and Sam coming with us.?) David asked. Gazing up at Brooke.

The boys were in the entryway of the home. While Lucas was awaiting them in the car.

Brooke smiled back at them. (We thought it would be better to divide and conquer. The two of you and Lucas get to spend quality time together. I'll take Sam shopping sometime later we'll have our bonding time then.)

(Enjoy yourselves tell me all about it when you get back.)

(I love you.) Brooke said.

(We love you too!) The boys said in unison. Wrapping their arms around her in a tight hug. Before they turned around and ran out the front door.

Brooke took a deep breath and made her way up the stairs.

Walking slowly through the hallway. She would give Sam some space for now. Brooke thought to herself as she walked into the room where her sketching and clothes designing takes place.

Brooke dialed the number of the police station and put the phone to her ear. She held the piece of paper with the home address written on it and told the officers were to find them. Once the phone call ended.

Brooke turned off her phone and put it away. She grabbed her sketchpad and began to draw.

...

Sam pushed away the plate of food Brooke had brought her. She wasn't hungry. She felt sick, and couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Xzavier's face. Felt his hands on her body. No matter how many times she showered she felt dirty and changed. Marked as broken, unworthy. She couldn't stand the sight of her body.

Brooke and Lucas did what they could to support and comfort her. She barely left her bedroom these days. Except for recently it was early before anyone was awake. One of the few 24 hour convience stores in town.

She found some comfort in not being noticed by people she was able to get in and out without anyone batting an eye.

She had revealed to no one of the symptoms she was having.

After spending multiple nights tossing and turning she had proof she couldn't deny and here she sat on her bed alone.

Sam's hand going to her stomach. The pregnancy test she had taken was positive.

She couldn't process this new revelation. At the sound of her window opening Sam jumped off her bed and looked up feeling goosebumps on her arms and legs as she watched Jack Daniels climb into her bedroom.

The sight of his presence made her consumed with anger, hate, and bitterness.

(Sam i love you. You know that. Just listen to me better yet. Come with me. I can explain everything.) He said. His eyes wild.

Sam stared back at him. (You set me up! My life changed forever that night! You don't know what love is! You just left me at the mercy of you're insane brother! I hate you! Get away from me!) She yelled.

...


	24. Chapter 24

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 24**

_'There will always be something to ruin our lives. It all depends on what or which finds us first. You're always ripe and ready to be taken.'"_

Sam felt her heart sink into her stomach as she watched him walk closer to her.

The cool evening air rushed in from the open window.

Jack locked eyes with her. The color in his eyes went from their normal brown to pitch black.

(Who in the hell do you think you're talking to like that!)

(If it wasn't for me you'd be dead or selling you're body under the control of any guy on the street who worked in that world. You owe me everything. You're going to show me some damn respect now!) Jack yelled.

Reaching over his open hand as he went in to slap her.

Sam instantly backed away. Jumping out of her skin as the front door to her bedroom slammed open.

At the combination of raised voices Brooke looked to Sam.

Taking her hand moving her over to the side of where she was then focusin her gaze on Jack.

(Look Mrs. Scott this is not what it sounds like. Sam and I were just.) He began to say.

Brooke shut the bedroom door and walked over to where the teenage boy stood.

(Save you're innocent act for the police. I know what you've done to Sam and what that piece of shit brother allowed to go on. Sam owes you nothing. It's who how has clung on to her for all these years because without her you don't exist! Get off my property. Unless you would like to lead out of here with a bullet wound in cuffs.!) Brooke yelled.

Jack then directed his gaze at Sam. (When you need me. You know where i can be found. Have a good night.) He said. Turning from them as he made his way out the window.

Once he was gone. Brooke walked over to the window and locked it.

Feeling anger and sickened as she turned back around and looked to Sam.

She took a deep breath and walked over to where the teenage girl stood. (I need to talk to me. Why was Jack here.? Did you contact him or do we have a stalking situation on our hands.?) Brooke asked.

(I didn't reach out to him. I wouldn't do that. I haven't seen or spoken to him since the day i left his house. I need to talk to you and Lucas. It's really important.) Sam said.

Brooke took ahold of Sam's hand in hers.

The two sat down beside each other on Sam's bed.

(As you know Lucas and you're brothers are out school shopping so you can tell me and i will recount the message for him. We are past the point of you feeling as if you need to censor yourself. You know you can tell me anything.) Brooke said.

(I'm pregnant. I took a test a few hours ago. I was just sitting on my bed trying to allow the news to sink in before Jack made his way into my room.) Sam confessed.

Brooke felt her head spin. She composed herself and kept talking.

(We can go to the doctor as soon as possible. Get you checked out. It's early yet. That means all choices should be available to you.) Brooke said.

(I do want to get checked out. But i already know what i'm going to do. I'm keeping this baby. The way this child came into my life was not the way it should be. Yet i know that i won't blame my baby for who their father is. I am going to break the cycle and become the mother i wish i had.) Sam said.

(Alright i'll inform Lucas and we'll figure this out as we go. We're going to support you every step of the way.) Brooke said.

...


	25. Chapter 25

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 25**

_They say it's the good girls who keep diaries. The bad girls never have the time. Me, I just wanna live a life I'm gonna remember even if I don't write it down._

Sometime Later

David and Everet were spending some last miute quality time with Karen on the way home from school supply shopping they saw her house and couldn't resist the urge to drop by and see her.

Sam was in her room nervous and afraid to confront Lucas about the pregnancy. Which i completly understood. The agreement was that she was given a place to stay pair that with her running away and now the addition of a child no one was ready or prepared for would take anyone off guard.

I replayed my entire encounter with Jack to Lucas after he called the police and filed a restrainng order against the teenager for Sam's sake and for our family as a whole.

I revealed the second bombshell of the day. Sam's pregnancy.

I watched as the expressions changed from one to another on his face before he took a deep breath and turned to me.

We were alone in our bedroom. I wasn't sure what to expect of Lucas's reaction i can gurantee you the words that he would say surprised me and were filled with judgement i didn't expect.

(She can't have this baby. We are dealing with enough Brooke!)

(Attempting to parent her and her brothers. Possibly in the future a custody battle with their mother. On top of that we're supposed to handle a newborn baby, her teenage mother, and the unwelcomed inference of Xzavier. You know once he finds out about this he will want to be in that child's life which will make her and the baby a huge target along with anyone Sam is connected too.) Lucas said.

Brooke crossed her arms as she stared back at her husband.

(This is nothing i don't already know. Which is why she's going to need us both. She's a kid. Even with the situations she's endured. She's willing and determined to do this wanting to be better and different then her mother. How can i possibly discourage that.? I told her we would be there for her every step of the way. Clearly you don't feel that way.)

(What am i supposed to tell her.?) Brooke asked.

Lucas looked to his wife. (She can stay here but only if she makes other arrangements in regards to the baby.) He said.

Brooke felt her head began to hurt as a headache began to take over her.

(We'll talk to her tommorow. I'm tired. Karen will drop off the boys in the morning.) Brooke said.

(You've had an extremely long and stress filled day. Let's go to bed.) Lucas said.

Hours Later

In the morning

Lucas had left their home to pick up David and Everet before he went into the office.

Brooke was dressed and ready to go over to the store.

She decided to take this opportunity to speak with Sam while they were alone.

Brooke walked down the stairs and went over to the guest room front door. She bawled up her fist and knocked on the door.

She waited for a few minutes before she knocked again after not getting a response. Brooke leaned over put her hand on the door handle and slowly pushed open the door.

(Sam!) Brooke called out as she entered the bedroom.

She walked further inside the room. She opened the closet and the drawers. And noticed basically everything was untouched.

It was on the bed that Brooke found a folded up piece of paper with her and Lucas's name on it.

She picked up the piece of paper unfolded it and started to read.

_I appreciate everything you and Lucas have done for me. He's right. Expecting you and him to change you're life completly because of my decision to keep this baby isn't right or fair. It's on me to figure out where my life is going. To build a life for the both of us on my own. Thank you for giving me the chance to know what it feels like to have a family._

_All i ask is that the two of continue to be there for my brothers._

_Don't come looking for me. Leaving was my choice._

_Love Sam_

...


	26. Chapter 26

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 26**

_"And once you lose yourself, you have two choices: find the person you used to be... or lose that person completely."_

Weeks Later

Sam got up and crossed another day off the calender in her room.

Based off of her first and only doctor's appointment. She was 6 weeks into her pregnancy. She managed to find someone to take pity on her. Which is how she got this room to stay in and being able to be driven to and from the doctor's office.

At the sound of knocking on the door. Sam walked over and opened it.

Karen Roe smiled warmly at her. (Is there anything you need.?)

Sam smiled back at her. (No we are great. You've done more then enough. Giving me a place stay. Taking me to appointments, cooking and getting me clothes. This is just for now. I need to figure out where i'm going and what i'm going to do once the baby is born.)

(I just don't want to be intruding on you're life in anyway.) Sam said.

(I've already told you dear. You are very important to my son and my daughter in law. I adore you're brothers. As far as i'm concerned you're family to me. So don't think twice about it.) Karen said.

(I have all the school supplies i need. I'm still trying to find my way around the school. Which has been interesting since i'm basically invisible at that school. Which is comforting. I don't do well with people outside of you're family or my own.)

(Does Brooke ask about me.?) Sam questioned.

(Yes she does. And Lucas does as well. They love and care for you. And are very worried. You're brothers miss you.) Karen said.

...


	27. Chapter 28

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 28**

Days Later

It was a some time later after school. Brooke and Lucas were both homes from their jobs which a change that they realized especially now was so important. Making themselves available for David and Everet was needed.

The children were begining to settle in and find their way in Tree Hill elemtary school. This was the school opposite to the one where Haley still worked.

David and Everet were both flourishing in their own ways.

After finishing an after school snack of milk and cookies the boys focused their attention on the couple.

(When is Sam going back.?) Everet asked.

(We miss her.) David said.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other then back over to David and Everet.

(Sam is staying with my mom for awhile. You can see her. We can take you over to visit anytime you want.) Lucas said.

Brooke's face softened. (We know you miss her. I'm sorry that things have once again changed in a way that causes distance between the three of you. She's welcome to visit here whenever she wants.) She said. Focusing her gaze on them.

David wrapped his arms around himself.

(It's not the same.) He said. The sadness in his voice thick.

(We'll wait in the car.) Everet said. Grabbing his backpack then handing his brother his own before they turned from the couple and went out the front door.

Brooke took a breath. And stared over at Lucas.

(They are hurting Luke. They are incomplete without her and the same goes for this family. We need her here at home with us.) Brooke said.

Lucas looked back at his wife. (I miss her too. But she is planning to keep this baby. So this would lead us back to the same conclusion.) He said.

(We can't abandon her. She needs all of us. Otherwise we are no better then her mother.) Brooke said. Turning from him holding tightly to her purse as she went out the front door.

Lucas knew that she was right. This couldn't go on. At first it was meant to be temporary but as time went on. They grew to love these kids and to want the greatest life possible for them.

...

Sam quickly placed down her bookbag as she gazed down at the locker combination in her hands. She focused her gaze on the lock and attempted the combination twice.

Filling with annoyance and anger.

(Stop lock! Open! I can't be late!) She exclaimed.

The hallway was full of bustling students.

At the sound of footsteps coming forward Sam looked up.

(Move on or help. You're blocking my light.) She said.

(Well in order to help you're going to have to give me some room. You see the reason the locker isn't opening is because it's mine.) The voice said.

(And you are.?) Sam questioned.

(Quentin Fields.) The young man said. Smiling up at her.

Sam took a breath. Closed her eyes and stepped aside. Feeling shy and humilated.

(Sorry about this i'll find my locker and we can forget this ever happened.) Sam said.

...


	28. Chapter 29

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 29**

Later on that day

_You ever look a picture of yourself, and see a stranger in the background? It makes you wonder how many strangers have pictures of you. How many moments of other peoples life have we been in. Were we a part of someone's life when their dream came true or were we there when their dream died. Did we keep trying to get in? As if we were somehow destined to be there or did the shot take us by surprise. Just think, you could be a big part of someone else's life, and not even know it._

Quentin focused his gaze on her. (Hold on. Let me help you find where you're locker is.) He said.

Sam took a breath and handed over her supposed locker number.

(Thanks this is so humilating. I've been here for weeks and i still have no idea how to get around in this school.) Sam said.

Quentin looked down at the paper then back at her.

(No wonder you thought my locker was you're locker. You're locker is right over here next to mine.) Quentin said. Handing her back the information written out on the paper.

Sam took back the paper walked steps over to the other locker. Took ahold of the lock and did the combination. Minutes later the locker opened in front of her.

It was then that she looked up at Quentin. (Thanks for figuring that out. From the jacket you're wearing i take it you're on some sport team.) Sam said.

(It was nothing I've lived in Tree Hill my whole life so i don't exactly know what it's like being the new kid but plenty of kids have joined classes i was in over the years. It's not easy starting over in a new place. If you need help with anything feel free to seek me out.)

(I am on a team. Basketball. I'm a Raven number 26.) Quentin said. His voice brimming with pride.

Sam smiled back at him. (Thanks i'll keep that in mind. Basketball seems to be a huge deal in this town.) Said said.

(You could say that so where did you move from.?) Quentin asked.

Sam's eyes went wide at the questioning. Her life especially her history was alot to unpack. How was she supposed to reveal that she hadn't moved from anywhere. Her school for many years was the streets. This was a fresh start. She locked eyes on him.

(I'm actually from Tree Hill.) Sam said.

At the sound of a loud bell ringing Quientin looked to her.

(That's the first late bell we should get to class. I'll look you up at lunch.) Quentin said. Turning from her as he raced down the hallway.

Sam took a deep breath. Clutching the straps of her backpack as she started to walk towards her next class.

Ignoring the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. As she held tightly to her class schedule that has been close by for days now.

Feeling a hand grip her shoulder caused her to step back.

And face the person.

(Sammie. I thought i would make sure you knew we would be seeing each other around.) The voice said.

Sam felt her heart sink. Chills going up her back.

(Jack. You're enrolled here. Why.? School has never been important to you. Even if you had a change of heart why this school.?) Sam asked. The emotion in her voice thick.

Jack smiled back at her. He leaned over moving stray hair from her face. (Isn't it obvious so i could keep an eye on you. You're my girl. Mine. Don't you ever forget it.) He said.

Sam moved away from him. (I have class. Stay away from me. I am not you're girlfriend, friend, or anything anymore. Let me go please!) She exclaimed. Turning from him as she quickly made her way across the hall and into the next class on her schedule.

...

Sometime Later

Lilla took a deep breath and bawled up her fists as she knocked on front door.

The door opened slowly in front of her. She put an unassuming smile on her face.

(Lilla what are you doing here.?) Brooke Davis asked.

Feeling herself grow annoyed and angry at the woman's presence.

(I have had alot of time to think over the situation with my children and i've come to a decision i'll sign over my rights but before that happens i want to spend some time alone with all of them. Without you or you're husband monitoring us.)

(Just a mother and her children.) Lilla said.

...

**Author's Note : I feel rejuvinated and refreshed with this story. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Do you think Lucas and Brooke will agree to Lilla's request.? And what do you think are Lilla's true motives.?) Review!**


	29. Love doesn't really need words

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 30**

_Hours Later_

It was late into the night in Tree Hill. The sky was dark and the air was cool. Everet and David were fast asleep. Lucas has been home from the office for hours now. Brooke has managed to maintane her composure throughout the entire evening after her encounter with Lilla.

It's not until now did Brooke unload the request Lilla had brought forward to her. The couple were in their bedroom with door closed.

Lucas focused his gaze on his wife. He took a breath. Trying to take in everything he had just heard.

(This isn't happening. The entire situation sounds odd.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked back at him. She got off the edge of the bed where she was seated and started to speak.

(Okay so it's not just me. I was left feeling uneasy about the entire honestly i gained a different perspective on them seeing her listening to myself retell it to you. All this time that woman has been living a life without those kids all of sudden she's so interested.) Brooke said.

Lucas stared back at her. (Which means she's planning something. That she doesn't want us or anyone else to know about which means it's up to us to out smart her and think of a plan of our own.) He said.

(Leaving out the kids completly they are finally settling in and finding some balence and stablity. At least the boys are Sam is a seperate story. She is dealing with so much. I'm grateful and thankful for Karen. I'm only able to sleep at night knowing she's safe there. That she's with family.) Brooke said.

(I know we ask about her mom updates us as much as she can but i'm the reason she left and i've been carrying around alot of regret and guilt because of that. Let's finish finaling our plan for Lilla's visit with them.) Lucas said.

...

Hours Later

In the morning

(Are we still having movie night on Friday.?) Everet asked. Putting a forkful of waffles in his mouth as he looked over at Lucas from across the dining room table.

Lucas smiled back at him. (Yes we are. You and David have been well behaved, been on top of you're homework, and had you're chores done before doing anything fun. So that will be a reward you both get to enjoy as long as that continues.) He said.

David took a long drink from his glass.

(Can we invite Sam.? Grandma Karen already said she would come.) David said.

(Yeah of course Sam is always welcome to family events or anything involving the two of you. That doesn't even need to be a question.) Brooke said. Leaning over wiping off the chocolate milk that had formed a ring around the young boy's mouth with a napkin.

(Alright breakfast is done. I'll drop the two of you off at school before i head into the store.) Brooke said.

Walking over to where Lucas was seated leaving over placing a kiss on lips.

(Bye guys I'll see you after school. And we'll talk on you're break. I love you.) Lucas said.

(We love you too.) Everet said. As he turned his back running out of the kitchen

(Bye Dad!) David exclaimed with a smile. Following his brother's lead out of the front door.

Brooke was already awaiting the children once everyone had on their seatbelts a radio station was picked out between the boys and Brooke pulled out the parking lot.

Lucas was taken aback at hearing David call him dad. He found himself touched and emotionally affected more then he ever expected to be. Now more then ever this need to protect and take care of these kids overtook him.

He and Brooke had spent hours figuring out their plan. Before they would reach out to Lilla Lucas had to make things right with the person he hurt by only seeing how their choices affected his life.

Lucas thought to himself as he grabbed his keys and went out the backdoor of the kitchen.

...

Sam finished filling the sugar and salt containers then wiped down the last few tables. At the sound of the front door to the cafe opening Sam looked up.

(Lucas. You're mom isn't here right now the cafe isn't technically open yet. I was just doing some last minute chores before i left for school. You're mom gives me an allowance so i can get the things i want and refuses to take any of it back. Giving her some money in exchange for me living at her house seems fair but she won't have it.) Sam said.

Lucas walked over to where Sam stood. (Sounds like my mom. I'm here to apologize. For being selfish and making you're decision to keep that baby a problem which in the long run it isn't. You left because you didn't want to make things more difficult for us. And the truth is you're absence has left much more of an impact.)

(Not just for you're brothers but for Brooke and I. We miss you and love you.) He said.

Sam looked back at him. (If you came here just to tell me that. Needing to make yourself feel better about me leaving then i'm glad you came. I've spent my entire life in the way. So i make sure to not get attached and invested in any place or person. Then you and Brooke take in me and my brothers. Give us the two things in life we've never had. A home and a family.)

(And i run from it not once but twice. Which shows that i'm the problem. Maybe i should just trying to change my fate. I'm meant to become exactly like my mother.) Sam said. The emotion in her voice thick.

Lucas leaned over putting his hand on hers.

(You couldn't be more wrong about that. You are not only going to be a better mother but you will have a long fufilling life. With you're family right beside you. Come home Sam. Whenever you're ready we'll be there.) Lucas said. Turning from her as he left the cafe.

...

**Author's Note : Thank you my readers! You're support means so much. Review!**


	30. Chapter 31

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 31**

Sometime Later

Sam sat down with her lunch tray and looked to Quentin. The cafeteria was loud full of life, conversation, and laughter.

(Thanks for inviting me to have lunch with you and you're friends.) She said.

Quentin smiled up at her. (I want to make sure you feel included and know that you have someone on you're side. Finding you're place in this school the group of friends you fit into isn't the easiest thing. So whenever you need a friend you can depend on me.) He said.

(Thank means alot.) Sam said.

(Is that all you're eating today.?) He asked. Looking at the small amount of food on her tray.

(Yeah I'm not feeling well so i just want to be cautious with what i eat until i start to feel better.) Sam said.

(I get that. My appetite is always off when i'm sick too. I'll go get you a cookie or a fruit cup something sweet always helps.) He said. Getting up from the table.

Sam couldn't push bacl the stomach churing morning sickness any longer. The aromas of various food that were around the room. Beside her sat Quentin's tray which was chilli fries and and a chicken sandwhich.

Sam got up from her seat raced into the bathroom that was steps away.

She ran into the nearest stall closed the door behind herself as she fell to her knees. Eventually her stomach finished emptying the contents inside it.

Sam wiped her mouth with toilet paper. She sat there on the ground for a few minutes attempting to regain her composure.

She took a breath and got off the floor. As she heard multiple footsteps and the voices walking towards her.

Knocking on the stall door in front of her suddenly took place.

(Are you okay.?) (Do you need help or the nurse.?) Two voices questioned.

Sam unlocked the door and walked out.

In front of her was a group of girls. A few in cheer uniforms the others in regular clothing.

(I'm Sam Walker. I don't need the nurse. I know what's going on with me. I'm pregnant.) She confessed.

She was met with looks of surprise and shook. The teenage girls looked to each other then back at Sam.

(I'm Lane, This is Cora, and Rose.) The leader of the girls said.

Lane was the same height as Sam. She had black hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin.

Cora had light brown skin. Curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and was short.

While Rose towered over both girls. She had blue eyes, and red hair. She and Cora both had cheer uniforms on.

(There is alot more to that story. Which isn't any of our business.) Lane said.

(If you're sure you're alright we would love to walk out with you.) Cora interjected.

(People talk which isn't something we've ever cared about.) Rose said.

The girls locking their gaze on Sam.

(There is more it then i'm willing to share at the moment. I would really like to walk out with all of you. Thanks for offerring.) Sam said. Walking over to the sink where she washed her hands then dried them off with paper towel.

Lane extended her hand to Sam. Sam took ahold of Lane's hand.

As the girls made their way out of the bathroom together.

They all walked over to where Quentin and some other guys from the basketball team were already sitting.

(We have a new member to the group. Who's making her friendship bracelet!) Lilla exclaimed.

Quientin smiled over at Sam. (Now you've met everyone. We've known each other since we were kids. They are the best people i know.) He said.

Sam smiled back at him. (I'm starting to see that myself. With them and you.) She said.

...

Hours Later

Karen smiled warmly as she let Sam go out of the hug she given her.

(You are welcome to visit anytime. I've enjoyed having you live with me. But i'm even more happy to see that you are on the way home.) Karen said.

(I can't thank you enough for all you've done. I will be grateful forever.) Sam said. Clutching tightly to her bag as she left the car.

Karen waited until Sam entered the home before she drove off.

...

Sam closed the front door behind her. She put her house key in her pocket and smiled as she made her way towards her bedroom.

She walked through the front door placed down her suitcase and laid down on her bed.

At last feeling herself begin to relax. She placed her hands on her stomach. (We're home baby.) She said.

...


	31. Chapter 32

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 32**

_Weeks Later_

Between falling asleep anywhere i can because i feel so tired and being unable to wear certain items of clothing because everything is starting to feel tight and uncomfortable. Then the added bonus of having to use the bathroom every 5 to ten minutes if not i'm not having to pee it's for throwing up morning sickness is basically anytime of the day sickness. And to think i'm only 9 weeks along. Sam thought herself as she pushed aside the various books and paperwork she had laid out across the desk in her bedroom.

Thankfullly Brooke, Lucas, and Karen are doing everything and anything to support me through this never ending uncertain journey i'm going through i'm comforted and relieved knowing i'm not alone in this.

All the other students in my classes are jealous and annoyed with me because i'm the only one who can eat during class. At this point in my pregnancy from what i've read and researched. Snacking is very important because the baby need a certain amount of nutrients on a daily basis.

Lane, Cora, and Rose have been so supportive, understanding, and open to building a friendship with me. Having real friends that i can talk to, spend time with, and trust means more to me then i can express. They promised to keep my pregnancy a secret which is a huge relief.

Quentin has been by my side on call when i need him for anything and everything he's also very protective and yet i still find myself holding back from trusting him. With the news of my pregnancy or any other real information from my life.

In the back of my mind i was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For the real person behind this nice guy rountine to show itself the more we spent time together the more i became more cautious and curious as to what his intensions were. But all i saw was a decent, understanding, caring guy. And that scared me even more.

Sam thought to herself. As she got out her journal and documented how she felt and what she thought at this point in her pregnancy. Smiling down at the sight of the ultrasound photo she had.

...

Lilla opened the front door to her home. Smiling happily with a look of satisfaction on her face at the sight of Brooke and Lucas at her door.

(I thought i would be seeing the two of you sometime soon.)

(When can i come by to pick them up.? I need a day and a time.?) Lilla questioned looking to the couple.

(In a few days and be in front of our home at 10 am we expect the kids back by 12pm. We are giving you more time then you deserve so don't make us regret it.) Brooke said.

(I won't you can gurantee that.) Lilla said. Turning from them as she re entered her home.

Lucas and Brooke joined hands as they made their way down the stairs and back into the car.

...

Days Later

Lilla opened her arms as she walked over to where David and Everet stood.

She wrapped her arms around them holding them tightly in a hug.

(My babies! My boys.!) Lilla exclaimed.

The boys wiggled out of her embrace and walked over to the nearby bench and sat down beside each other.

Lilla then locked eyes on her daughter.

She then leaned over putting her hand on Sam's.

(Sammie Jammie. I failed you and you're brothers.)

(I'm sorry for that.) Lilla said. The emotion in her voice thick.

...


	32. Chapter 33

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 33**

Sam took a deep breath and stared back at her mother.

(I've recently gained a new perspective which has caused me to see the world and myself differently. I have spent so much of my life wondering and trying to understand why it was so difficult for you to love me, Everet, and David. After all this time can you be honest with me.?) Sam questioned.

Lilla looked to her daughter. (I never wanted to be a mother. The decision was forced on me. I took my anger, rage, and despair on you and those boys because there is something so dark and broken inside me that no amount of good and love can repair.) She confessed.

Sam took in her mother's words not wanting to be affected by them but finding herself unable to stop the mixture of emotions she felt.

(Why did you ask Brooke and Lucas to have a visit with us.?)

(David and Everet haven't seen you in months and i haven't seen you in even longer. What do you want mom.?) Sam asked.

Lilla turned from her daughter called over the boys to come over to where she was.

Once they had came around. Lilla opened her purse and dug into her bag. Minutes later the woman pulled out a gun.

Sam's eyes went wide as she pulled her brothers close to her. Shielding them with her body unaware of what their mother had planned.

Lilla pointed the gun at her children as she began to speak.

(I can't let those people take you away from me!)

(If i'm going to lose you it will be by my own hands!) Lilla yelled.

Sam turned and looked to brothers.

(Close you're eyes and cover you're ears no peaking. Don't question me just do it.) Sam said. Attempting to hide the fear in her voice.

David and Everet did what they were told and turned from their sister. Closing their eyes and covering their ears with their hands.

As Sam turned looked to her mother.

(Leave them out out this we both know you have always hated me. I was you're first baby. The mistake you couldn't escape. I remind you of yourself to the point where you despise your own reflection. I ruined you're life. I know that and accept it. If you're going to shoot anyone. Shoot me.!) Sam pleaded. Tears falling from her eyes.

It was then that the sound of a loud gunshot filled the air.

Sam watched in shock as her mother collapsed to the ground.

Seconds later Sam looked up after hearing footsteps racing towards her.

Dan Scott looked to her.(The three of you go wait in my car. I'm going to take you home.) He said.

Sam looked from Dan to her mother.

(Is she.?) Sam asked unable to form the remaining words.

Dan quickly shook his head. (No i'll call 911 and she'll be taken to the hospital do you have everything she said to you recorded.?) He asked.

(Yeah i do it's all right here.) Sam said. Handing over the recording device she had hidden on her.

(I'll take them to the car.) Sam said. Wrapping her arms around the boys as she lead them away from the park.

Dan kept his eyes on the woman as he got out his cell phone and dialed 911.

...


	33. There is beauty in the breakdown

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 34**

Sometime Later

The Barnes children were once again safely back at home with Lucas and Brooke. David and Everet had multiple questions concerning their mother. Eventually they tired themselves out. Her name still present on their lips the memories they last shared with her lingered in their minds after being tucked in by the couple.

Lucas carefully shut the door behind them still holding hands with Brooke. He turned and looked to her.

(Dan said Lilla is stable and will only be in the hospital for a few days before she can leave. He's with her in her home visiting hours should be ending soon.)

(We'll answer Everet and David's questions about her in the morning. Sam is still in the living room she hasn't moved or spoken since she got home.) Lucas said. Looking over to where the teenager was seated.

Brooke took a breath. She leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back. The two seperating minutes later.

(Today has been draining and emotional. once again those children have had to deal with a situation that no kid should ever encounter. Having a sense of peace and normalcy seems impossible with that in woman in their life. How much more can they withstand especially Sam. Without completly falling apart.?) Brooke asked. Emotion thick in her voice. Tears welling up in her eyes.

Lucas took her hand in his. (That's what we're here for. To make up for the parental aspect of life that they have lacked their entire life.) He said.

(You go to bed i'll check in on Sam. Don't wait up. I think Sam has alot more feelings and thoughts built up that she isn't ready to face yet. I'm just going to sit with her and offer any comfort and support i can.) Brooke said.

(If either of you need me i'll be right upstairs.) Lucas said. Turning from her as he went up the stairs.

Brooke walked through the hallway. Shortly entering the living room. She walked over to where Sam was already seated.

The fireplace was the main source of light in the otherwise dark room.

Brooke leaned over running her hand through Sam's hair.

(How are you holding up.? I know it seems as if the turmoil never ends. For you especially having to grow up so fast in more ways then one. You put you're brothers first it's an ingrained instinct for you to love and protect them. You are going to be an amazing mother. Regardless of what happens next Lucas and I are going to be there for all of you no matter what.) Brooke said.

Sam leaned over laying her head in Brooke's lap.

Brooke wrapped her arms around the teenage girl she loved.

Sam allowed herself to be held and supported. The events of the today replaying in my mind. She clung to Brooke tightly. As she let go of the tears she was holding back.

The tears fell from her eyes furiously. Her body shook. She was unable to hold it together any longer.

(It's okay. Let it out. I'm not going anywhere. You've been strong for a long time.) Brooke said.

Sam attempted to fight against it the crushing pain and fear she felt. The flashbacks that haunted her dreams the night she was assualted by Xzavier. Her screams started out soft then got louder.

Brooke only held her tighter. Whispering words of comfort in her ear.

...

Tree Hill Hospital

(Why the hell am i handcuffed to my hospital bed!) Lilla yelled.

Dan stared up at her. (Consider yourself lucky they didn't lock up you're feet too. Were expecting special treatment they don't tend to treat criminals with the best beside manner trust me i know.) Dan said.

(I'm the victim here! I was shot! I know you did you son of a bitch!)

(I know you're past. You are no saint. You murdered you're brother and you stand there judging me!) Lilla exclaimed.

(I've made amends to everyone i hurt. I never claimed to be a good person to alot of people in this town i will only be known for my mistakes. The people i love and care for know i've changed. The difference between you and I is you are unable to admit you've done anything wrong. If it was up to you those kids would of died tonight.)

(The sad part is even with everything you've put them through. They still love you. It can be a curse the uncoditional love our children have for us. If you had any decency you would sign over you're parental rights and let those children go.) Dan said.

...


	34. Pity or shock Their faces told me

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 35**

Hours Later

In the morning

Sam woke up instantly shielding her eyes from the sun. Her heart felt heavy yesterday something broke inside her and she fell apart in every way she had never been allowed to before.

She was comforted and supported by Brooke. In a way she had never experienced. Brooke simply let her feel her emotions and express the way she needed to.

Surprised to see that she was in her bedroom. Tucked in securely. Her stomach growled as the aroma of blueberry waffles and other breakfast items were displayed on the plate in front of her. Beside the plate was a large cup of orange juice.

Posted right in front of the cup was a note. Sam peeled it off the cup and started to read.

_You have the day to yourself. Lucas and I will be home later we'll be picking the boys up after school and taking them to a playdate. When was the last time you slept in.? Remember to take you're prenatal vitamins. If you need either of us just send a text or call. Love Brooke_

Sam smiled placing the note on the end table by her bed.

And began to eat the food on the plate in front of her. Once she finished that and drank her juice she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her.

She began to undress wrapped herself in a towel. Once the water was turned on and adjusted Sam undressed and got inside.

...

Sometime Later

Sam gazed over at herself in the mirror. It was September yet the weather was still warm so Sam wore a large green t shirt and black leggings. Grey and black sneakers on her feet.

Sam walked over to the end table and got her cell phone bought by Lucas and her house keys then left her bedroom.

She went through the hallway down the stairs and out the front door of the home.

Sam decided to enjoy the remaining days of warm weather and took a walk around town. She would reach out to her friends soon she knew school was almost out for the day.

...

(I don't need to stay here! for days. This is a waste of my time! Do any of you people know who i'm married too.?!) Lilla exclaimed.

(Ms. Barnes we need to make sure you recover fully before you are able to be released.) The nurse said. Before she left the room to check on her other patients.

Lilla picked around at the food on her tray. Eating a few forkfuls. Before pushing it aside.

She carefully leaned over and placed the folder on the tray in front of her.

Lilla opened the folder and took out the enclosed papers.

Her eyes scanned the words. On the top read.

_Parental rights termination_

The pen shook in her hand. As she placed it down. She couldn't do it. She couldn't let me go. She didn't want them but she didn't want anyone else to have them either especially Lucas and Brooke.

...

(We're having a sleepover at my house in a few days. You have to be there.) Lane said. Handing over an invitation to Sam.

(Thanks i'll ask Brooke and Lucas and see what they say.) Sam said.

(Tommorow we're having dinner at Q's house. His mom is this incredible cook and his little brother Andre is the cutest. If you're free stop by.) Cora said.

(So are you feeling better.? With you're sickness and all.?) Quentin asked. Focusing his gaze on Sam.

The friends were sitting beside each other at the river walk.

(I appreciate how much you care. I'm so closed off when it comes to guys. The only decent man i've known was Lucas and his father. Usually when a guy is nice to me he wants something in return. And that isn't the way you are at all.)

(I need to be honest. I'm pregnant. 9 weeks along to be exact.) Sam confessed.

(Wow that's intense. Thank you for sharing that with me. How come we've never met the guy.?) Quentin asked.

(He isn't my boyfriend, or a friend. This pregnancy came as a complete surprise.) Sam said.

(You whore! You've been pregnant all this time and said nothing to me!) Jack exclaimed. Charging over at where Sam was seated.

The girls instantly stood up. Quentin guarded Sam.

(Who do you think you are talking to her like that!) Quentin yelled.

(She's my girlfriend. Who the fuck are you.?) Jack yelled back at him.

(Jack get out of here! I have a restraining order against you. You are not allowed within a 100 yards of me!) Sam exclaimed.

(I'm telling him Sam! You stupid bitch. You're going to end up just like you're mother!) Jack exclaimed. Turning from her.

….


	35. Letting go is the hardest part

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 36**

Sam turned from her friends and instantly began gathering her belongings. Jack had taken off with his eyes wild, his voice full of anger and his mind focused on informing Xzavier of her pregnancy.

This situation couldn't of gone worse. If she had any clue Jack was nearby she would of waited to reveal her news now he was aware and soon Xzavier would be back in her life.

Jack was a threat to her no question about it but Xzavier he was another matter altogether.

She pushed back the emotion she felt and looked to her friends.

(I'm sorry you all had to witness that. I can't come to you're sleepover and apologize to you're mother but i have to decline you're dinner invitation. I need to get home now.) Sam said.

Cora, Lane, and Rose rushed over to where Sam was standing.

(What was that insane encounter about.?) Lane questioned.

(Is he the father of you're baby.?) Quentin questioned.

Sam locked eyes with her friends. (No he isn't his name is Jack Daniels. He's my ex best friend and boyfriend. He was abusive to me for a long time i didn't know any better. I thought it was normal.)

(I was born in Tree Hill and lived here for awhile when i was kid before i was taken away by child mother isn't fit to parent anyone especially her own children. After that i basically grew up in the foster care system.)

(I only returned to Tree Hill because my brothers were taken out of the home they had been living in by Brooke and Lucas when they found out about me they said they weren't going to let the three of us get seperated again. I was so relieved i couldn't imagine being apart from them again.)

(I got a fresh start when i returned here. But escaping my life my past has been basically impossible no matter how much i attempt to distance myself.)

(Jack's older brother Xzavier is the father of my baby.)

(If only the story ended there. I wound up pregnant because Xzavier assaulted me. I made the decision to keep this baby. I planned to keep Xzavier out of it. But that isn't happening now.)

(I really have to leave. Everything i just told all of you stays between us doesn't it.?) Sam asked.

(Of course.) Cora said.

(You don't even have to question that.) Rose said.

(We're you're friends. These kind of talks are what we do.) Lane said.

Quentin walked over to where she was. Opening his arms engulfing her in a hug

Sam hugged him back. The two seperated minutes later.

(I'm really sorry for involving you and the girls into this. By being in my life you become a target and the last thing i want is for any of you to get hurt or have you're lives destroyed just because we're friends that isn't right or fair.) Sam said. The emotion in her voice thick.

Quentin locked eyes with her as he spoke. (We are you're friends. We aren't going anywhere regardless of whatever threat those two pose. You take the time you need to figure things out we'll be here whenever you're ready.) He said.

Sam shook her head as she turned from them and left the River walk.

...

Sam entered the home shutting and locking the front door after herself. She tried to hold back her fear and emotions as she got out her phone dialed the police department and started to speak.

(I would like to have a restraining order filed against Xzavier Daniels.) Sam said.

Sometime Later

Sam had just told Brooke and Lucas about her encounter with Jack at the river walk. How he told her he would inform his brother about the pregnancy.

(I left my friends went home and filed a restaining order against Xzavier but i have one for Jack and it doesn't mean anything he's able to confront me anywhere in town, school, what is going to stop Xzavier from doing the same thing.? Which is why i made the decision to give the baby up for adoption. I have to do the right thing no matter how much it hurts.) Sam said. Looking to the couple.

She then got up from the chair she was sitting in and ran out of the room.

Sam shut the door to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed.

Burying her face into the pillow as tears fell from her eyes.

...

...


	36. Remember Me a ghost that haunts you

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 37**

Weeks Later

Sam made her decision and was planning to stick by it. She was determined to put her child first to break the cycle of selfishness and abuse by making sure her baby had a safe, happy, life even if it meant she couldn't be apart of it. Given her upbringing she was fully aware of the types of adoption there were.

As much as the thought of not being a mother to her baby and being in their life broke her heart she knew it was the only way to gurantee the child's safety. She wanted a closed adoption which meant once the baby was born it would be handed off to the adoptive parents and she would have no further contact.

Brooke and Lucas knew the teenager well enough to know that attempting to sway her decision would only push her away from them and that wasn't what they wanted at all so instead of making their thoughts against the idea of the adoption known they decided to simply support and love her through this emotional process.

13 weeks into her pregnany now. Sam was 3 months into her pregnancy the baby was the size of a lemon. The teenager couldn't help but feel the need to read up on as much information on pregnancy and birth as she could get her hands on along with that she reached out to other women she knew who had been teen parents themselves.

Which were Karen Roe and Haley James Scott she enjoyed and appreciated listening to their stories she was given the opportunity to have two seperate experiences which gave her alot of insight to work with.

She had had at last reached the point in her pregnancy that left her feeling good and energized morning sickness and fatigue were becoming a distant memory.

Sam had retreated to the safety and warmth of her bedroom for a number of days still reeling over the encounter with Jack she was terrified at the thought of running into Xzavier.

To her surprise it hadn't kept her friends from visiting her and offering her support and understanding. The girls changed their mind about having the sleepover at Lane's instead they had it at the Scott home.

The experience had given the girls and Sam to grow closer as friends. She welcomed the fun and carefree entertainment that was had from watching movies, playing board games, and trading stories of their lives while they ate take out desserts from Karen's.

Days later Quientin had their a weekly dinner at the Scott home which gave Brooke and Lucas the chance to meet Quentin's mother and David and Everet the opportunity to gain a new friend in Andre Quentin's little brother who was around the same age as Everet.

After days spent in the house Sam knew at some point she would have rejoin the world and decided the best way to do that was to start with school.

She was wearing an orange long sleeve top and black jeans. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Lucas and Brooke had already gone to work. David and Everet had recently been dropped off at school.

Sam had her backpack and her house keys in her hands she carefully walked out of the home closing the door behind herself.

As she took a deep breath focusing her gaze she planned to walk to school today. She looked forward to seeing her teachers and engaging in her classes most of all she couldn't wait to be with her friends again.

(There she is the mother of my child.) Xzavier said.

Hearing the sound of his footsteps coming towards her and the tone in his voice she felt chills run down her back as she quickened her pace.

...


	37. Seeing you through my reflection

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 38**

Hearing his footsteps hard and fast coming towards her Sam felt her heart drop as she felt his hand touch her arm pulling her towards him.

Which caused her to look back and lock eyes with him.

She attempted to loosen his grip but that only caused him to hold on tighter.

(Samantha Walker. Or Barnes. Whatever you call yourself.)

(My brother recently informed me that you are pregnant with my child. I will be around my baby. My presence will be known. Whether you agree with it or not.) He said.

Sam managed to get out from under his grip.

(You will never know this child. I already know what this baby's future will look like and that won't include you in any compacity. The fact that you are still walking around and not locked away in a jail cell is a cruel joke. You are a criminal. A predator!) Sam exclaimed.

(Bullshit! You came on to me! You came there to that house looking for my brother and instead you found me. Don't make yourself a victim! You choose to be with Jack even though he hurt you and yet you are holding what happened between us against me.) Xzavier exclaimed.

Sam looked back at him her eyes wide.

(What happened between us! God you are delusional or isane!)

(You forced yourself on me! If i could take back that night i would!)

(Stay away from me! If not the next view you'll have will be from a jail cell!) Sam yelled. Turning from him as she ran.

...

Sam managed to regain her composure by the time she made her way to school. She took a deep breath and walked through the entrance doors.

Hours Later

(How are you.?) Quentin asked. Reaching over putting his hand on hers.

The two were in the cafeteria alone today.

Rose and Cora were with the cheer squad at a competition.

While Lane was going to be having lunch in the classroom she was working in with other classmates on a project due soon.

Which left her and Quentin to themselves.

Sam looked up reacting to his contact she was hyper sensitive today after that earlier encounter with Xzavier.

(I'm just nervous on edge. I'm tired of this. Living in fear of where i go and what i do. Lucas and Brooke have done everything possible to support me and keep me safe. Yet Jack and Xzavier have access to me. Now that he knows about the baby i don't feel safe. I'm scared. I want to be happy but that doesn't even seem possible.) Sam confessed.

(You aren't in this alone. Not for a second. Are Lucas and Brooke going to be home by the time school's out.?) He asked.

(No they won't be. Brooke is working late at the store. Lucas is going to be held up at his office for hours working with his writing team. My brothers are sleeping over at Karen's for the weekend. So that just leaves me by myself.)

(Why do you ask.?) Sam questioned.

(That's all i needed to know. I'm going to walk you home today and we can hang out at you're place until you get tired of me.) Quentin said.

Sam smiled up at him.

(I would really like that. Just having you there will make me less stressed out.) Sam said.

(Then that's what i'll do.) Quentin said.

Sometime Later

Sam took ahold of the tray of food and drinks Quentin had bought over carefully placing it down on the coffee table in front of them.

He then opened the blanket already folded on the nearby living room chair and laid it over her before he sat down beside her.

Sam smiled warmly at him. (You know a girl could get used to all this pampering. The baby certaintly agrees.) She said. Placing her hand on her now visible baby bump.

(You are really beautiful I thought i would mention that in case you've never heard it before.) Quentin said.

(You are very charming. I'm sure all the girls at school are falling over themselves just waiting for a chance to be with you.) Sam remarked jokingly.

(You could say that but none of them capture my atttention the way you do.) Quentin said.

...


	38. At Last Jurstice was served

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 39**

Sam gazed back at him. Feeling her heart race. This wasn't happening. It couldn't possibly be. Quentin Fields was the boy every girl at school outside of their friend group wanted and dreamed about. He was handsome, smart, a talented basketball player, the friend every should have in their corner. And she was some lost girl not sure what each day would bring. He could have any girl in school why would he want her.? Sam thought to herself.

(You know i get what this is and i don't need it. You're pity and sympathy. I can handle my own life i don't need or want to be rescued.) Sam said.

Quentin focused his gaze on her taken aback by her reaction to him. Complimenting her. (Sam i don't feel sorry for you. And i'm fully aware of how strong and tough you are. Coming to you're rescue isn't my intention. I was trying to find a way to express how i feel and maybe i didn't go about it the right way.) He said.

(How do you feel exactly.?) Sam questioned.

Quentin locked eyes with her. (I like you Sam. As much more then a friend. I want to be with you.) He confessed.

Sam's eyes wide at his admission.

(No you don't that would be a mistake i would ruin you. I would hurt you. I'm not capable of caring or loving anyone. Why do you think it's taken me this long to gain some kind of life. You don't want to get close to me.) Sam said.

Quentin leaned over taking his hand in hers.

(In that entire rant of yours. You have yet to tell me that you don't have feelings for me. I know you're past. And everything you've endured and continue to deal with it only re enforces how fearless, and compassionate you are. You have closed yourself off from the entire idea of being in a relationship and letting someone into you're heart. Which comes as no surprise to me given how you grew up. But you are deserving and worthy of loving someone and being loved back.) Quentin said.

Sam thought over his words turning away from him.

(It's late.) Sam said. Looking down at her cell phone the time read 10 pm.

(You should get home. I'll be fine. Brooke and Lucas will be home any minute. You've been here for hours.) Sam said.

(Are you sure.? i don't mind sticking around.) He questioned.

(I'm be alright. Thanks for being here with me. I'll see you Monday.) Sam said.

(Okay. I'll see you Monday. Goodnight Sam. Goodnight baby Walker.) Quentin said. Smiling as he placed a hand on her baby bump.

Quentin then got off the couch he was sitting on and walked out the front door.

Sam took a deep breath. Ignoring the tears in her eyes that were welling up. She wrapped her arms around herself.

Minutes later Lucas and Brooke walked through the front door.

Sam quickly got off the couch and made her way to her bedroom not in the mood to talk.

...

Weeks Later

Choices there was alot to be made at this point in the pregnany.

Now 17 weeks along. The baby was the size of a pomegranate. Which began with possibly finding out the baby's gender the chance to do so was coming up soon. From Brooke, Haley, and Karen once that happened the idea of the child became real. Then there was childbirth classes there were different ways the process could go and I had to figure out which one would be best for me.

Between the weird dreams and rapid weight gain I was already ready for this part of it to be over. Taking Lucas and Brooke's recommendation to heart i made sure to have genetic testing done. The baby has no problems. A healthy strong baby would be born that should give some peace of mind.

But it only somehow caused me more nervousness then i imagined. The most difficult part is begining to look into prospective adoptive parents. Some are couples other profiles have familes looking to grow.

I didn't feel connected to any of these people. As much as i was determined to distance myself emotionally and mentally from this baby as the time passed i began to get attached.

Sam walked around the spare room upstairs.

Brooke and Lucas had kept it empty all this time. They had said it was a room they had no use for.

But secretly she knew they were leaving it open in case she ended up changing her mind.

...

The police broke down the door of the run down home.

(What the fuck! Why are you here! Breaking down my door!) Xzavier yelled.

Jacked point his handgun at the officers.

(Put you're weapons down and you're hands up!) One officer said. As the other got out handcuffs and began to arrest Xzavier.

(I didn't do anything wrong!) Xzavier exclaimed.

(You bastards are being paid off by the Scotts aren't you.!) Jack yelled.

(You are under arrest for the assualt of Samantha Walker. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you.) The officer said as lead Xzavier out of the house in handcuffs.

It was then that the other officer got out her handcuffs and arrested Jack.

(She's lying! whatever she told you isn't true!) He said.

The female officer shook her head. (I've seen boys like you over the years i know the kind of men you grow up to be what you and you're brother put that girl through will stick with her for a lifetime.)

(The least we can do is get you off the streets.) She said. As she followed the other officer leading Jack out of the door in handcuffs and into the awaiting squad car.

...

With her passport in hand and her ticket for a one way trip around the world. Lilla felt untouchable and free.

Her husband held tightly to their suitcases.

When she heard the loud sound of objects following to the ground and footsteps she assumed it was one of her fellow passengers.

To her unexpected surprise it was her husband attempting to run from multiple police officers.

The well known business man didn't get far before he was cuffed and read his rights for the assualt of Samantha Walker.

Even though the event in question took place a number of years ago the charges still very much stood.

Lilla felt her head spin as she the other officer put handcuffs on her.

(You are under arrest for the atttempted murder of Samantha Walker, David, and Everet Barnes. You have the right to remain silent everything you say will be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you.) The officer said.

Following her partner's lead as they lead the couple out of the airport.

...


	39. Starting Over with you by my side

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 40**

Hours Later

In the morning

The familar aromas of coffee, eggs, breakfast ham, and pancakes filled every room in the house. The smells made their way inside Sam's bedroom which is what woke her up. She carefully got out of bed and put on her slippers.

Her pajamas these days were a large t shirt and sweatpants.

At the sound of footsteps racing outside her doorstep put her hand on the door handle and pushed it open slowly.

(Morning Sam.) Cora said. Smiling up at her.

Sam smiled back at one of her closest girl friends.

(Morning right back. What are you and everyone else doing here.?) Sam asked. Walking out of her bedroom and following Cora's lead over to the living room.

Sam looked around to see Lane, Rose, and Quentin. Already seated. Lucas and Brooke walked over to where she stood.

(It's over Sam you finally get to start over with nothing holding you back.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled up at her. (Let me explain. Xzavier, Jack, you're mother's husband. And you're mother. Were taken into custody by the police yesterday. Given how affected you and the boys were by the case the police department called us this morning.) She said.

(After breakfast we thought we would walk to the park together and hang out for we would head over to Karen's for lunch.) Quentin said. Looking over at her.

(Sounds perfect. I just really wanted to thank all of you. Especially Brooke and Lucas for not giving up on me when i made it so impossible. You both continued to support and love me. I hope i can make all you're faith in me worth it one day.) Sam said.

As she walked over to where her friends were seated. Grabbing a plate and filling it with breakfast food.

Weeks Later

At 30 weeks pregnant

I was in my 7th month of pregnancy. With only 2 months left to go i was a bundle of mixed feelings i decided not to find out the sex of the baby wanting it to be a surprise when the kid was born.

I also made the decision to have the baby at a hospital. Brooke put a hold on a private room for when the day occurs. I am going to have a drug free birth. Given my mother's history with substances i don't want to have any of that in my body in case it awakes an undelying craving for substances for me that i'm not aware of.

In the delivery room it's only going to be Brooke with me along with the doctors. Everyone else is going to be waiting in the waiting room. The baby moved on a daily basis. I was woken up and fell asleep to the kicking of the baby.

I have this sense of peace of freedom knowing that my mother, her husband,Xzavier, and Jack. Are locking away.

It's been a number of months since they were taken into custody.

My mother was sentenced to 25 years to life in prison.

Her husband was given two to four years and was forced to pay a fine of 10,000 dollars. Because it was revealed by other girls coming forward that i was not his first victim.

As for Xzavier he was fined 2,000 dollars and would serve 6 months in prison because our encounter was his only offence.

...

(Given the additional evidence i was given by the police while they were creating the investigation that gave me all that was needed to have Lilla's parental rights terminated by the court. Which means if the two of you would want to adopt the children there is nothing holding you back from doing so.) The judge said.

Looking to Brooke and Lucas.

...

Quentin carefully took his hand off Sam's belly. Gazing over at her.

(Those kicks are getting stronger and stronger. Soon the baby will be here and life is going to change completly.) He said.

(I'm excited for that. It's just I don't know if i'm going to be able to let the baby when it's time.) Sam said.

...


	40. Life seen through the eyes of a child

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 41**

Days Later

Brooke and Lucas sat down across from Sam, David, and Everet.

(We thought we would talk with the three of you. We've been given the green light to adopt you.) Lucas said.

It was then that Brooke interjected. (Now we just need to know if the three of you would want to be adopted by us and become a family.?) She asked.

David and Everet looked to each other and back at Brooke and Lucas.

(What does being adopted mean.?) David asked.

(Well it means that this house would be you're forever home. You're last name would be changed to Scott.) Brooke said.

(The best part would be that Brooke and i would officially become you're mom and dad.) Lucas said.

(Do you have anymore questions.?) Brooke asked. Looking from David, Everet, to Sam.

(No this is the greatest gift you could have given us. A real family.) Sam said. Looking back at the couple.

Weeks Later

With family and friends watching on each side.

Sam, Everet, and David. Became Sam Scott, Everet Scott, and David Scott. The couple beamed with happiness and joy finally gaining the family they had always longed for.

After the needed papers were signed. The judge signed off on things and multiple pictures were taken.

At last Brooke and Lucas had 2 boys and a girl and felt overcome with this sense of peace knowing they would have a lifetime to spend together.

Many weeks Later

_I was 40 weeks along. You were the size of a small pumpkin._

_My water broke in the middle of night. I was wearing my PJ's._

_The drive to the hospital took a number of minutes. The town was quiet and basically deserted._

_I was wheeled into the delivery room with my mom by my side._

_I tried to remember all the stuff i learned from the different birthing classes i went too. _

_But let me tell you once that labor pain started to kick in _

_It became a distant memory. The pain overtook my whole body. _

_I was in active labor for almost a day before you made you're arrival._

_It was early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. When i pushed with every amount of strength i had left and laid back on my hospital bed. _

_I was exhausted, sweaty, my hospital gown was white and black._

_You had stronh healthy lungs. My mom whispered how proud she was of me and how much she loved me._

_You were placed in my arms after being cleaned off by the doctors._

_You're crying instantly stopped when i held you. I was overtaken with unconditional love and protectiveness. I understood it now. I was a mother._

_To my surprise you were wide awake. You're eyes were muddy brown like my brother's. And you had blond hair like me._

_My healthy strong baby boy. I love you. And there is nothing i wouldn't do for you._

_After i spent some time just taking in the sight of you. Telling you how much I loved you how much you had made me a better person._

_I handed you over to my mom._

_Her entire face lit up as i watched her cradle you in her arms._

_I knew i would have the memory of you're birth and seeing you being held by her in my mind forever. _

_Eventually she placed you down in the cot beside my bed._

_And took a seat at the edge of my hospital bed._

_She looked at me unshed tears shining in her eyes._

_The emotion thick in her voice as she spoke._

_She took ahold of her hand in mine._

_(I'll call the social worker whenever you're ready.)_

_(You did amazing all those hours no pain medication. That beautiful little boy was the end result. When you're up for visitors i can gather everyone together they are climbing the walls to meet this baby and shower you with love and support.) Brooke said._

_(My girl. My daughter i'm so in awe of you throughout this entire process you've been so selfless, strong, and protective of that little life growing inside you. You have always put others before yourself first you're brothers now this baby.) _

_(I love you. What do you need from me.? What can i do for you.?) Brooke questioned._

_Sam gazed over at her son then back at her mother._

_(I need you and dad more then i ever have. I'm keeping him mom. I can't give him up.) Sam confessed._

_..._


	41. Through the eyes of a child

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 41**

Days Later

Brooke and Lucas sat down across from Sam, David, and Everet.

(We thought we would talk with the three of you. We've been given the green light to adopt you.) Lucas said.

It was then that Brooke interjected. (Now we just need to know if the three of you would want to be adopted by us and become a family.?) She asked.

David and Everet looked to each other and back at Brooke and Lucas.

(What does being adopted mean.?) David asked.

(Well it means that this house would be you're forever home. You're last name would be changed to Scott.) Brooke said.

(The best part would be that Brooke and i would officially become you're mom and dad.) Lucas said.

(Do you have anymore questions.?) Brooke asked. Looking from David, Everet, to Sam.

(No this is the greatest gift you could have given us. A real family.) Sam said. Looking back at the couple.

Weeks Later

With family and friends watching on each side.

Sam, Everet, and David. Became Sam Scott, Everet Scott, and David Scott. The couple beamed with happiness and joy finally gaining the family they had always longed for.

After the needed papers were signed. The judge signed off on things and multiple pictures were taken.

At last Brooke and Lucas had 2 boys and a girl and felt overcome with this sense of peace knowing they would have a lifetime to spend together.

Many weeks Later

_I was 40 weeks along. You were the size of a small pumpkin._

_My water broke in the middle of night. I was wearing my PJ's._

_The drive to the hospital took a number of minutes. The town was quiet and basically deserted._

_I was wheeled into the delivery room with my mom by my side._

_I tried to remember all the stuff i learned from the different birthing classes i went too. _

_But let me tell you once that labor pain started to kick in _

_It became a distant memory. The pain overtook my whole body. _

_I was in active labor for almost a day before you made you're arrival._

_It was early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. When i pushed with every amount of strength i had left and laid back on my hospital bed. _

_I was exhausted, sweaty, my hospital gown was white and black._

_You had stronh healthy lungs. My mom whispered how proud she was of me and how much she loved me._

_You were placed in my arms after being cleaned off by the doctors._

_You're crying instantly stopped when i held you. I was overtaken with unconditional love and protectiveness. I understood it now. I was a mother._

_To my surprise you were wide awake. You're eyes were muddy brown like my brother's. And you had blond hair like me._

_My healthy strong baby boy. I love you. And there is nothing i wouldn't do for you._

_After i spent some time just taking in the sight of you. Telling you how much I loved you how much you had made me a better person._

_I handed you over to my mom._

_Her entire face lit up as i watched her cradle you in her arms._

_I knew i would have the memory of you're birth and seeing you being held by her in my mind forever. _

_Eventually she placed you down in the cot beside my bed._

_And took a seat at the edge of my hospital bed._

_She looked at me unshed tears shining in her eyes._

_The emotion thick in her voice as she spoke._

_She took ahold of her hand in mine._

_(I'll call the social worker whenever you're ready.)_

_(You did amazing all those hours no pain medication. That beautiful little boy was the end result. When you're up for visitors i can gather everyone together they are climbing the walls to meet this baby and shower you with love and support.) Brooke said._

_(My girl. My daughter i'm so in awe of you throughout this entire process you've been so selfless, strong, and protective of that little life growing inside you. You have always put others before yourself first you're brothers now this baby.) _

_(I love you. What do you need from me.? What can i do for you.?) Brooke questioned._

_Sam gazed over at her son then back at her mother._

_(I need you and dad more then i ever have. I'm keeping him mom. I can't give him up.) Sam confessed._

_..._


	42. Ready or not time moves forward

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 42**

6 months later

Everet is 7 now. David is 5. And Sam is now 15 years old.

The former Barnes children upgraded to Scotts were living a life that none of them could have ever imagined.

The once troubled Everet was now a straight A second David was flourishing in kindergarden. Then that left Sam was embarking on her sophomore year in high school. Which came with keeping up with schoolwork, her social life, and keeping herself focused on her biggest life change yet which was parenthood.

Her once new born baby boy was now 6 months old.

The day before she left the hospital Sam decided on the name. Eugene Dan Scott. His nickname was picked out a name that was strong and payed tribute to the men in her life who had been there for her time and time again. She wanted her son to have them as examples as what a good man was.

She was grateful, and thanful for each of them and also for Quentin who was another male figure in her son's life that she valued.

Her friendship with Cora, Rose, and Lane had only grown stronger through these exhausting, emotional, time of adjustment.

Her journey to motherhood was taken day by day. She was figuring out the kind of mother she needed to be for her son. Her parenting style was undetermined. She never left him out of her sight aside from going to school. The only people she trusted him with was Brooke, Lucas, Karen, Dan, and Ms. Fields. Quentin's mother.

Sam still remained in the downstairs guest room. The spare bedroom upstairs now belonged to Eugene.

If she was honest she didn't really have a social life. Her world revolved around Eugene. Xzavier has been out of prison for some time and she had yet to encounter him. But unlike before she was done living in fear.

Eugene was hitting every milestone. He had started sitting up on his own. Roll from his back to his stomach. He now slept 6 to 8 hours each night. Along with breast milk he was being introduced to solid foods. Cereals, fruits, vegetables.

What Sam enjoyed the most so far was the ability to communicate with her son. He laughed, smiled, and babbled. Hearing him call her (Ma Ma) made her heart soar. She read a bedtime story to him every night before she tucked him in for bed.

She overtook him with love, and affection. Everything she never had.

...


	43. Everything Changes

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 43**

Days Later

Sam placed multiple kisses on Eugene's face. Which caused the little boy to laugh loudly.

(Momma loves you so much. You be good for Be Be okay.) She said. Smiling up at him.

Brooke walked into the kitchen a smile on her face as she walked over to where they were in the kitchen.

(We are going to be just fine. You go have breakfast and the two of us will see you after school.) Brooke said.

(Alright i know i'm overprotective. I need to relax. He deserves a carefree childhood. He won't get that if i'm unable to handle being apart from him.) Sam said.

Brooke leaned over hugging her daughter tightly.

(It's perfectly normal with new parent especially given the circumstances you've lived through. Call me or text me anytime and we can video chat at lunch. I love you.) Brooke said. As the two pulled apart.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. (You always know what to say. I love you too mom.) She said. As she turnd from them and went out the back door of the kitchen her backpack securely on her back.

She shut the door behind herself and walked to the front door.

Sam smiled as she looked up.

(Good morning Quentin.) She said.

(Good morning Sam.) He said. Smiling back at her.

The two then started to walk side by side.

Just the other day Sam surprised Quentin calling him and asking him to meet her for breakfast at Karen's and only wanting his presence there. She made it a point to say that she would pay for both their meals after having saved her allowance for a number of days.

The walk to the cafe took about 15 minutes. By the time they walked through the door and were seated it was 7:00 am. School didn't begin until 8am. So they had time to eat and enjoy each other's company before having to rush out the door.

After placing their orders. Sam took a breath and looked to Quentin.

He looked back at her. (As much as i love spending time with you and like breakfast. I'm curious as to what brought this meeting between us about.?) Quentin asked.

Sam looked to him. (Awhile ago you confessed that you had feelings for me and wanted to be in a relationship. I said alot of stuff in response to that. Aside from revealing how i felt. I want to be with you. I have those same feelings. I want to be in a relationship with you too.)

(It's just you are the kind of guy i always dreamed of. I don't want to hurt you. Drama, chaos, and lack of stability is all i've grown up around. But i also know that i don't want to miss out on what could be an incredible experience out of fear.) Sam said.

Before Quentin could respond the waitress came over with their meals.

...

By the time they finished and were on the way to school. It was 7:30. The two were walking side by side when Sam stopped and turned to him.

(That talk we had was cut off before we could finish it. How do you feel about what i said.? Did i wait too long.?) Sam questioned.

Quentin leaned over taking ahold of her hand in his.

(It was never a race if and when you were ready. I was more then willing to wait you are worth that and so much more.) Quentin said.

Sam then leaned over kissing him.

He pulled her closer to him. Kissing her back.

The two pulled apart minutes later.

...


	44. Eyes of love and obsession

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 44**

Some months Later

Sam gathered the last of Eugene's birthday present. The little boy was now fast asleep. His first birthday party came and went. It was full of family and friends.

Eugene's normally long blond hair was cut short he was wearing a green long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. With striped socks.

The highlight of the event was seeing Eugene attempt to blow out his candles in the end the cake ended up all over his face. In his hair and on both his fingers.

The crowd applause and cheers as pictures were snapped and video was recorded. After the guests were gone. Sam took Eugene and got him cleaned up, changed and put to bed.

Her friends hung around until they eventually had to leave

Sam would be turning in for the night but before that happened she was going to walk Quentin home.

The two have been happily in a relationship for months now.

From their first date at the boardwalk to the countless days and moments they shared together. Sam finally knew what it meant to be in a healthy relationship with someone who truly cared about her.

Once they reached the front of Quentin's house. Sam let go of his hand and locked eyes with him.

(Thank you for coming tonight. It meant alot to Eugene and even more to me.) Sam said.

Quentin leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Once the two seperated.

He focused his gaze on her and started to speak.

(I wouldn't imagine being anywhere else. That boy means alot to me.)

(I'm completly in love with his mom too.) Quentin said. Smiling up at her.

Sam felt her heart jump. He loved her. She was loveable.

(I love you too.) She said.

Quentin then let go of her hand. Turning from her as he entered his home.

Sam felt her heart ache with happiness as she began to walk back towards her home.

...

Sometime Later

Sam closed the door to her bedroom and started the process of opening Eugene's birthday presents. She was overwheled by the love and sense of community she had be blessed with.

As she expected the gifts were from Brooke, Lucas, her friends, Quentin, Haley, Nathan, and everyone else they cared about.

Sam sorted through the remaining present surprised to see it didn't have a tag on it.

Unsure she opened it and was taken aback by the sight.

A framed photo of herself and Eugene hugging tightly. With birthday hats on their heads.

Sam felt her hands shake her stomach drop.

Xzavier had taken the picture and was watching them.

...


	45. Breaking freeBreaking hearts

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 45**

Sam held the picture frame tightly her grip almost breaking it in half as she got up from where she was seated leaving the remaining presents on the floor.

She slowly placed down the photo on her desk. Walked over to her closet and began to change into her pajamas.

Once she finished that she grabbed her pillow and blanket turned off all the lights then made her way out of the room.

Sam walked through the hallway and stopped when she reached the front door of Eugene's bedroom. She put down the pillow sat down on the floor. Laid down and pulled the blanket over herself.

Hours Later

In the morning

After doing nothing but tossing and turning. Then hearing footsteps and the familar voices coming towards her at the sound of a bedroom door opening and closing.

At the sight of Sam in her pajamas lying on the floor Brooke rushed over to her daughter.

(Sam what's wrong.? Why are you sleeping outside of Eugene's bedroom.?) She asked.

Sam got off the floor tucking the pillow under her arm. and holding the folded in half blanket in her other hand.

(I couldn't sleep after i got back from walking home with Quentin i started looking through the birthday gifts. That went great. He got so many wonderful presents from people who love him. The last gift was from Xzavier. It was a picture of me and Eugene from the party.)

(He's been watching me us probably since he got out of jail months ago. I can't keep living like this. It's not right or fair. The two of you have done more for me then anyone ever has. You're my parents. I love you. But i've been thinking about it all night.)

(And i know what my next step is going to be. I'm 16. I'm able to work, i have a car. I'm leaving Tree Hill. Me and Eugene are. I don't have things planned out. But once i do. I'll reach out to the both of you. I have money saved up so we'll be okay. I need tp get out of town far away.) Sam proclaimed.

...


	46. Closing one story before starting new

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 46**

The couple looked to themselves then back at their daughter.

Lucas was the one who stepped forward first.

(Sam i know how tempting it is to run away when you feel like you're life is spiraling out of control. I've done it years ago i can honestly tell you that leaving will not solve this problem if anything it will make things worse. Xzavier is isane he is fixated on you. He sees Eugene as property that belongs to him. He will not stop until the sick fantasy he's imagined in his mind comes true.) Lucas said. Locking eyes with her.

It was then that Brooke reached over taking ahold of Sam's hand in hers. (Which is why you and Eugene staying here in town is the best thing you could do. You'll have the support and unconditional love from you're family and you're friends. Please just think over this decision a few days before you make any final plans.) She said.

Sam took a breath allowing their words to sink in.

(Ma Ma!) Eugene's small voice exclaimed loudly echoing through the hallway.

(I've made my decision. The two of you have gone above and beyond for me. I'm more grateful and thankful then i could ever express. This isn't an easy chooice for me to make but its what i have to do for my son's sake and for you and my brothers. The longer i stick around the more of a threat Xzavier becomes. He doesn't care about the law or possible jail time. I need to make a change otherwise he'll destroy everyone's life in the process.)

(I'm going to go take care of Eugene.) Sam said. Turning from her parents as she made her way across the hall. Opening the door to the little boy's bedroom. Going inside closing the door behind her.

Brooke looked back at Lucas wild eyed. Clutching his arm tightly.

(She can't leave town. The minute she does Xzavier will have all the power we will be unable to protect her and Eugene.) Brooke said. Her voice consumed with stress and worry.

Lucas grabbed ahold of her hand securely in his.

(I know she's stubborn, determined, and truly believes she's doing what she has to do to protect her child. We've made our feelings to her clear but that isn't the boys are dropped off at school we'll go over to the police station. And see if there is anything more that can be done.) Lucas said.

(Mom Dad we're ready to leave now!) Everet exclaimed. As he and David emerged from their bedrooms.

(Come on you two we'll get breakfast on the way.) Lucas said. Smiling up at them.

Brooke took a breath. As she looked back at Eugene's door before she followed their lead and walked down the stairs. In the process of leaving the home for work.

...

Eugene's bedroom

Sam smiled warmly at her son.

She was in such shock and disbelief on a daily basis with how much he grew and changed.

She took in the sight of blond hair, and mud brown eyes. She wa relieved he didn't look anything like his father. He favored a mixture between herself and her brothers.

Eugene was a happy baby. He was friendly, loving, loved bath time, reading books, and spending time with the family.

He represented peace, innocence, and a second chances.

Sam vowed on the day he was born that she would be the mother he needed and would stop at nothing to give him the life he deserved.

She meant every word and was ready to handle the fallout from her decision.

Sam leaned over taking the boy out of his crib carefully placing him down on the floor.

She reached out her hand. Eugene quickly looked to her and grabbed on to it.

(Come on Genie. Momma is going to get you some breakfast. Then you'll get a bath and get dressed. No school for momma today. It's just you and me.) Sam said. Slowly leading the way as the two walked out of the bedroom together.

...

Later on that day

Brooke and Lucas now both on their breaks from work made their way over to the police station.

The couple walked over to the front desk and asked to speak to the officers involved in their case.

The two were lead into a back room where they could talk more privately.

(Mr. and Mrs. Scott what brings the two of you here today.?) One of the officers asked.

(This case between Xzavier and our daughter has been ongoing for alot longer then we ever imagined it would. Clearly getting arrested and prison time means nothing to him. The man has once again found a way to gain acess to our daughter.) Lucas exclaimed unable to tone down the anger in his voice.

Brooke stepped forward putting her hand on his shoulder as she looked to the officers.

(He somehow gained close enough access to take a picture of her and her child from outside our home which has now prompted Sam act drastically she's talking about taking her son and leaving town all together. Something needs to be done about Xzavier he is a threat to her and her child. I understand he's techically a free citizen but that isn't important. He is taunting her and putting fear into her. Given everything you know and all he's done.)

(There has to be something you can do. Or direct us to another resource that can help get him out of her life.) Brooke pleaded. Tears welling up in her eyes.

The officers looked to each other then back at the couple.

(We understand and have sympathy for both the two of you, Sam and her son. But a picture isn't a threat big enough for us to do anything. And honestly her leaving town would probably be a smart choice. It would give her distance from this situation and he would eventually move on.) The other officer said.

(I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do. He was already arrested and jailed for this crime. Maybe she and the two of you are making too big a deal of this. It was the boy's birthday maybe he was giving a peace offering.) The main officer said.

Having to refraim themselves from making a scene the couple left the police station.

...

(I owe all of you an explanation with alot more detail but for now all i can say is that i'm leaving Tree Hill. My past is back to haunt me i'm starting to think it never really let me go. I just wanted to thank you for you're friendship when i started at that school i couldn't picture my life becoming what it has and that's because of everyone here. I love every single one of you.) Sam said. Looking around her bedroom at her friends.

The girls walked over to her engulfing their friend in a tight hug.

Hours Later

Sam leaned over placing a kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back not wanting to let her go from his arms.

Quentin locked eyes with Sam.

(How long will you be gone.?) He asked.

(As far as i'm concerned. I won't be back. Which means I don't you waiting for me. I really need to thank you. For loving me and showing me what it means to have a relationship that's secure and safe) Sam said.

(You have not a thing to thank me for. Falling in love with you. Was easy, You are deserving of the greatest life possible. Thank you for letting me be apart of it.) Quentin said.

(I came here tonight because I wanted us to have one more beautiful, unforgettable, night together. You've been understanding, patient, and willing to wait until i was ready to take that next step. I always hoped i would be able to experience a new first time. To know what it really means to make love. There is no one else in the world i would want to share myself with then you.) Sam proclaimed.

Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back taking her in his arms.

She locked eyes with him. As she reached for his shirt. Slowly taking it off.

He then took off her blouse and tossed it to the floor. He leaned over kissing her laying her down on his bed.

She looked up at him. (I love you so much.) Sam said.

Pulling him closer to her. As he reconnected their lips.

The two finished undressing each other and gave into the love the shared for each other.

...


	47. From Tree Hill to Unknown

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 47**

Hours Later

In The Morning

Sam Scott knew it was these few collection of moments that would forever be memories she would look back on with nothing but love and appreciation. The day she and her brothers got adopted, the birth of Eugene, the night Quentin told her he loved her, last night and this morning. Sam smiled as she slowly turned over.

The morning sun shined through the multiple windows in the bedroom. The aroma of various breakfast food filled her nose.

Quentin smiled back at her. He leaned over caressing her face with his hand. (You are more beautiful then i can put into words.)

(I love you too even more. Last night was perfect as far as i'm i want to know how you felt about. I know it's a complicated, emotional, mental, situation that no matter how many times we've spoken about it. Doesn't erase how you feel.)

He leaned over taking her hand in his. (Let's talk.) Quentin said.

Sam's face softened. (I won't ever forget it. Yet last night i was able to reclaim and put together the last broken pieces of my heart, my soul is full, I was not only given the gift of loving myself and my body again. I was able to experience you're love and see myself the way you see me. You make me feel safe, secure, and free.)

(You made us breakfast. As if you couldn't be more wonderful.) Sam said. Refocusing her gaze as she started to eat food off the plate in front of her.

(What else are you not saying.?) He asked.

Sam looked to him. (I'll miss you, Everyone i love, this town even within my darkest moments. just hit me that this is actually happening.) She said.

...

Sometime Later

When i made my way back home. I was surprised to find my grandpa Dan sitting on the steps. While my brothers played on the large endless playground equipment that was all over the lawn.

At the sight of me he got off the steps and smiled.

(I just thought i would stop by. And check in it's been awhile.) Dan said.

Sam smiled back at him. Opening her arms as she hugged him tightly.

(It's been way too long. Are you staying for dinner.?) Sam asked.

(Yeah i am if you wouldn't mind the extra company.) He joked.

(I welcome it we love having you here. Promise you'll be more present my brothers need their grandpa.) Sam said.

(It's a deal. You head on inside. I've got it covered out here.) Dan said.

Sam turned from him got out her house key and walked inside the home. She focused her gaze towards her bedroom. She walked through the door got out her suitcase and began to pack her belongings.

With her upbringing she learned quickly to pack light. Only take with you the stuff that mattered. She stuffed in some clothes besides that Sam grabbed the only framed photos that were important. The picture after Eugene was born that was taken in the hospital with her holding him surrounded by her loved ones and the second picture was the one that was taken in the court room after her and her brothers were adopted.

She found herself overcome with the feelings she felt. From the first time she stepped foot in this room soon enough it would be the last time.

...

Hours Later

Dinner flew by it was full of conversation, laughter, and story telling. Dessert was eaten in the living room. It was peach ice cream and pound cake.

Sam had managed to hold off saying goodbye to everyone but her brothers. She knew there was no getting away with leaving without an explanation of some kind. They were older now. Everet is 8 and David is 6. She could breath some kind of relief. Knowing that they were in the most capable loving hands. They were at last able to simply be children.

...

Hours Later

After checking in on Eugene she made her way towards her brothers bedrooms. Sam first went into Everet's room as she expected he was asleep. She went further into the room and carefully placed down an envelope on the end table. With his name written on the front.

She then carefully made her way out of the room slowly shutting the door behind herself.

Sam took a breath. As she walked over to front door of David's room. She put her hand on door knob pushed the door open and walked inside. Sam placed down his envelope on the end table in his room.

Then walked out and made her way through the hallway. And made her way back down stairs.

...

Many hours later

In the morning

Sam looked back at Eugene seated securely in his car seat happily chattering. Beside him was his diaper bag

She started her car and began to drive. Her suitcase tucked away in the trunk.

Sam focused her gaze on the road as she began to decide where they would go.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other then over at Dan.

(The tracking device i installed on her car will tell us everywhere she stops. The police claim there is nothing they can do so we will take matters into our own hands.) Dan said.

...

Hours Later

The sun was setting the road was basically deserted.

Sam smiled as she looked to the backseat.

(Ma Ma!) Eugene exclaimed happily. His voice lacking the excitment from earlier.

(It's off to bed for you Genie. Then momma is going to unpack our luggage.) Sam said.

She got out of the car and went straight to the backseat. Carefully taking out Eugene. She carried him into the hotel room that was vacant.

Just for the night she thought to herself.

Once Eugene was settled inside. Sam went back out and brought in their luggage.

After that she looked both ways before she entered the abandoned hotel room. Locking the door behind her.

...


	48. Finding you was just the start

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 48**

Days soon turned to weeks. Eugene and I never stayed in one place long. I spent money on mostly food and gas. In terms of where we slept it depended on the weather and level of safety i felt in the area. If a hotel room wasn't available we spent in my car. It may seem foolish and irresponsible to have left the life, family, and friends, i grew accustomed to and loved more then i could express but for me One Tree Hill was no longer my safe haven.

Xzavier and Jack would never not be threats to me and my son so i had to act in his best interest. The thought of leaving Eugene in the car of Brooke and Lucas did cross my mind more then once yet i knew i could never go through with that. I wouldn't be able live with myself knowing that i abandoned my son considering that is second nature in regards to my mother.

I had this lingering fear in the back of my mind that one day because of one circumstance or another i would become disconnected with the idea of being a mother all together. I was determined to be the complete opposite. Provide a sense of balence, peace, and security. For Eugene. Regardless of what the future held for me.

Sam smiled as she finished grabbed ahold of Eugene's hand. While they entered the local diner she had seen advertised on the highway.

She glanced around not wanting to make eye contact with anyone as she walked over to a nearby booth. She carefully placed him inside then sat down beside him.

At the sound of footsteps she looked up.

(Hi there! Welcome to The Pit. I'm Barbie. I'll be you're waitress today. Is there any beverages i can get you to start with.?) She asked.

Sam gazed over at Eugene the little boy was clapping his hands together. Grabbing ahold of the crayons as he began to scribble over anything he could reach.

(Can we get one glass of milk and a child size cup of orange juice.) Sam asked.

The waitress smiled up at them. (I'll be back as soon as i can. Look over the menu.) She said. As she finished writing down the drink orders before she headed back towards the kitchen.

...

Dan looked up from his phone and focused his gaze on his son and Brooke. (From what i can see she's stopped in at this diner it's in the middle of nowhere. Called The Pit. Out of towners and truckers go there all the time. It's one of those 24 hour places.) He said.

Brooke took a deep breath. Clutching Lucas's hand tightly.

(I can't stand this entire situation. Her and Eugene being out there alone. David and Everet finding those letters from her the minute they woke up. Both so upset and worried they didn't go to school.)

(If it wasn't for that tracking device hidden on her car. I would be a complete mess. Thank you Dan for setting this up. For caring about Sam and the boys the way you do.) Brooke said.

Dan looked back at her. (Those kids are my grandchildren. I love them. I'm grateful you involved me in on what's really happening.) He said. Looking to her.

(I'm going to get to work. Call or text me if you, Everet, or David need anything.) Lucas said. Leaning over placing a kiss on Brooke's lips.

As he looked to his father. (You contact me something happens i need to know.) Lucas said.

(Of course.) Dan said.

And with that Lucas got off the chair he was sitting on and left the home.

(Let's get you something to eat and attempt to get you're mind something else.) Haley said. Taking ahold of Brooke's hand.

Brooke shook her head. (I'm not hungry. And all my mind can focus on is these kids. Sam, Eugene, Everet, David. I need to do something. Work is the last thing i can think of. I'm their mother i'm supposed to be able to fix their problems and yet here i am completly powerless.) She said. Looking to Haley. The emotion in her voice thick.

(Come on you need some fresh air. We're going for a walk.) Haley said.

(You all go ahead do that. Dad and i will watch the boys.) Nathan said.

...

After finishing their breakfast. Sam and Eugene made their way out of the resturant. Once Eugene was strapped into his carseat Sam locked the passenger side door before she got into the driver's side.

The car was comfortable in temperature largely because of the air conditioner that blew in every direction. It was fall yet no one seeed to tell the sun.

Sam kept the radio on low. She found it hard to focus otherwise.

The drive back to where she and Eugene were currently staying took half an hour to and from anywhere else.

She parked the car in the normally empty parking lot

To her surprise there was a car already parked one she didn't know.

Sam bypassed her thoughts and got Eugene out of the car.

She took ahold of the young boy's hand. The mother and son walked inside their room.

They got inside and Sam shut the door behind them.

Realizing her worry was for nothing.

The closet door slammed open. A familiar voice filled Sam's ears.

(After all this time our family is finally together. I've missed you.) Xzavier said. As he walked over to where she stood.

Sam instantly shielded Eugene.

Xzavier smiled at the sight of them.

(That's him. Our son. He's outstanding Sam.) Xzavier said.

Sam focused her gaze on him. (Don't you touch him! He's my son!)

(You sharing DNA with him means nothing!) Sam yelled.

(I've waited all this time to reunite with you. Nothing and no one is going to get in my way.) Xzavier said.

Before Sam could react the door to the bathroom slammed open.

Sam felt her heart drop as Jack rushed into the room bypassing her and scooping up Eugene in his arms.

(Hi there. You're coming with me.) Jack said.

(You let go of him now! He has no part this you know it!)

(Give me my son!) Sam yelled. As she began to race over to where Jack stood nearby the front door of the hotel room.

At the sound of gun going off Sam turned her head.

(I wouldn't do that Sam. This is where things end. I knew sending that picture would send you into a tailspin. But i never imagined you would make it so easy for me to find you.) Xzavier said.

Jack quickly opened the door and ran out with Eugene in his arms.

He placed a crying Eugene in the back seat. And got into the car.

(Don't make this harder then it has to be. We are all going to leave here together. Hurting you isn't my goal but i will if you don't listen to me.) Xzavier yelled. Pointing the gun at her.

Sam took a breath and made her way out the door of the hotel room.

Jack started to drive once they all were inside he pushed his foot heavily on the gas as he drove down the empty street.

(Ma Ma!) Eugene cried and yelled.

Sam felt her heart breaking being unable to comfort him.

...


	49. Love sometimes mean sacrifice

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 49**

_Sam looked around as she heavy door closed behind her._

_She followed the lead of the person who had brought her to this place._

_(Grandpa Dan what are we doing here.?) She questioned._

_Dan looked back at her. (We are at the gun range because i need you to know how to defend yourself. The people who are targeting you are dangerous and a threat to everyone they encounter.)_

_(You are going to learn how to shoot a gun. After that i am going to take you to the gym. Knowing how to fight in case the worst case scenario takes place could be the matter of life and death.) _

_(Put on the headphones, pick up the gun, and pick a target to shoot at.) Dan said._

At the sound of Eugene caling out to her. Took Sam out of her memories. Mother and son were alone in the car.

Both Jack and Xzavier finally made a stop at a empty gas station. They were buying supplies for this never ending car ride.

Sam remembered in that moment. That she still had her cell phone in her pocket. She had placed it in there earlier.

Sam reached over taking ahold of Eugene's hand in hers.

(It's alright my Genie momma's here.) Sam said.

Eugene smiled lovingly at her.

Sam leaned over placing a kiss on his forehead before she dug her hand into her pocket and turned on her cell phone.

She went over to her contacts clicked on the first number that was there and put the phone to her ear.

Feeling a wave of relief as the voice filled her ear.

(Mom. It's me. Eugene and I have been kidnapped by Xzavier and Jack. We aren't in my car anymore. We're in Xzavier's. I have no idea where he's taking us and what he has planned. I called because i need you to know how sorry i am about all of this. And that i love you.) Sam said. Emotion thick in her voice. Tears falling from her eyes as she spoke.

Back in Tree Hill

Brooke felt her heart drop. She clutched the cell phone close in her hands. (I love you too Sammie. We are going to find you and Eugene. You're going to come home. Just hold on.) She said. Trying to push back the emotion in her voice.

...

Sam didn't hear the car doors slam shut as her cell phone was ripped from her hands.

Xzavier grabbed it putting it to his ear.

Jack got into the passenger seat. Looking over at Sam.

(You're going to regret that bitch!) He remarked. The sound of his laughter followed shortly after.

Xzavier's voice was dark and threatening.

(Brooke Davis. It's a shame we never got to formally meet. I would of enjoyed you're company. This call Sam made was a waste of time. I assure you. That will be the last time you hear from her.) He said. As he ended the call and threw the phone out the nearby window.

He then reached over and grabbed ahold of Sam's arm.

(That was the biggest mistake you could of made. No one is going to find you. I'm taking my son and you will be a distant memory. Now shut up and sit still!) Xzavier yelled.

As he rolled the window back up turned from her and started the car. Xzavier picked up the speed pressing hard on the gas. Swivering through various lanes.

Sam took a breath grabbed ahold of Eugene. Then pushed unlocked the door. She quickly jumped out of the moving vehicle with Eugene by her side.

(What the fuck!) Jack yelled.

Xzavier attempted to slow down and park.

Sam quickly picked up Eugene and began to run down the endless road. Cars going in every direction.

Her heart was pounding as she heard rapid footsteps coming up behind her.

She knew a choice had to be made as gunshots went off one after the over.

Sam leaned over placing multiple kisses on Eugene's face. She then locked eyes with him.

(I love you so much. Don't forget that okay.) She said.

Sam placed him down and waved her hands rapidly in the air. A car began to slow down.

She ran over to it and sat Eugene down in front of the vehicle. The driver rolled down the window.

Sam took a breath and looked to the stranger. (Please take my son to Tree Hill NC. My name is Sam Scott i'm his mother. Those men behind me are our kidnappers. Do not let them near him. His name is Eugene he's a year old. Contac Lucas and Brooke Scott.) She said.

Sam turned from the stranger and Eugene. As she ran in front of the incoming vehicles.

Xzavier and Jack watched in shock as Sam was hit by the multiple vehicles.

Her body instantly fell to the floor.

….

**Author's Note : Thank you my readers. Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	50. Life became that much less on balance

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 50**

Hours Later

Lucas and Brooke walked hand and hand through the busy hospital after recieving an unknown call from someone who informed them that Sam had asked for Eugene to be brought to Tree Hill and for the couple to be called. Which is what lead the two here.

They walked over to the front desk and asked for their daughter Sam Scott then in that same breath they requested contact with Eugene the teenager's 1 year old son.

The doctor who had been brought in when Sam arrived. Walked over to the couple. (Mr. and Mrs. Scott. I know where Eugene is located and i have information you are requesting in terms of you're daughter. If you wouldn't mind let's speak in more private room.) The woman said.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other and followed the lead of the doctor through the hallway. Eventually the three of them were enclosed in a small office area.

(We just need to see our daughter.) Lucas said.

(She's gone through a dramatic experience and needs her parents. We are the main support system she has when it comes to her son as well so what has to be said can be talked about later.) Brooke said.

The woman looked to the couple and began to explain what had taken place with Sam and Eugene being held captive in the vehicle. How Sam had escaped from her a moving car with her son by her side. That Sam tracked down a car and left her son in the company of the passenger before she jumped in front various moving cars that were going in both directions down the road.

Brooke and Lucas clung to each other. Attempting to process the information they were hearing.

(I'm sorry to tell you. That considering the severity of her injuries. You're daughter has died.) She said. Looking to the couple.

The room became smaller as the words the doctor was saying flew past them.

(We need to see Eugene.) Brooke said.

(We can give you information for grief counselours. We have resources to help you're family as well.) The doctor said. As she lead the couple out of the room.

...

Brooke raced over to where Eugene was being held by a nurse.

She scooped him into her arms. Lucas wrapped his arms around them.

(Be Be!) Eugene exclaimed happily.

(Ma Ma!) He exclaimed. Squirming in Brooke's arms.


	51. She was gone and nothing was right

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 51**

Sometime Later

Lucas and Brooke walked down the stairs together hand and hand. The couple had just finished putting Eugene to bed. After hours of fussing and calling out for his mother. They had managed to get the young boy to fall asleep. They had been back from the hospital for awhile now. They had identify the body. Their nightmare was realized. Sam was truly gone.

They walked over into the living room the only light in the room was a lamp lit on an end table. Lucas wet over to one of the living room chairs and sat down while Brooke lingered around the front door of Sam's bedroom. Finding herself unable to go inside or take her eyes away.

Lucas's voice took her out of her thoughts.

(In the morning we'll tell Everet and David. Along with everyone else. Eugene may be little but he knows something is wrong. He and Sam were basically inseperable. He's already feeling the affect of her absence. The boys are really going to need us. You know how close they were to their big sister how much they admired her. How are we supposed to tell them she's never coming home.?) He asked. Emotion thick in his voice.

Brooke stared up at him. (I don't know. What to tell them, how to get Eugene through this, I can't process this. She's supposed to be here. In that room right over there. She was just a kid. Even though she was so strong and mature you couldn't tell at times.)

(We have to prepare ourselves emotionally and mentally for tommorow and the many days after that.) Brooke said.

(At some point we're going to have to find the place she and Eugene were last staying in so we can their stuff. I'm sure my dad can help with that. We need to try and get some sleep.) Lucas said. Looking over to the front door making sure everything was locked. Reaching out his hand to her. Turning off the lamp.

Tears welled up in her eyres as she took ahold of it.

As they made their out of the living room and up the stairs.

...

Hours Later

In the morning

Just as expected the couple didn't sleep at all. They simply laid there. Tossing and turning their minds revolving with memories of Sam. Eventually they got up and ready for the day.

Once they were finished. Brooke went to check on Eugene while Lucas went to check in on David and Everet.

...

Brooke took a deep breath. As she pushed open his bedroom door.

She walked into the room closing the door behind her.

At the sight of him she put a smile on her face.

(Be Be!) He exclaimed.

Brooke walked over to the crib. And scooped him into her arms. Cradling the young boy in her arms.

He clung tightly to her. Gazing up at her.

(Ma Ma! Ma Ma! Ma Ma!) Eugene exclaimed.

(I know you want you're mommy. I'm sorry Genie.)

(You're mommy had to go to heaven. But she loved you so much.)

(She left you behind. And i promise Lucas and I are going to make sure you have the greatest life possible. Come on let's go downstairs.) Brooke said.

And with that the two left the bedroom went through the hallway and down the stairs.

At the sound of rapid footsteps. Brooke focused her gaze forward.

She smiled at the sight of David and Everet.

(Morning momma! Dad said we had to wait for you and Eugene.) David said.

(He said that we would talk about Sam and where she is.) Everet said.

Brooke looked from them to Eugene. (That's right we need to talk to the both of you it's very important.) She said. Walking off the remaining steps.

She followed their lead out of the entry way and into the living room. Where family and friends were already seated.

Knowing everyone was there to support her, Lucas, and the boys. Was the neeeded comfort and support she knew they needed.

Lucas walked over to where Brooke and the boys stood.

He lead David and Everet onto the couch.

Lucas then walked with Brooke and Eugene into a large living room chair.

He took a deep breath and looked up at their family and friends.

(Thank you all for coming here at such short notice.)

(We didn't give you much information to go on as to why we asked you here. As everyone here knows Sam has been missing for some time. We've been desperate to find her and bring her home. We got a call last night from a stranger that Sam had instructed to bring Eugene back home. Thankfully the person did what she asked and brought Eugene back to Tree Hill and took him to the hospital.)

(Eugene was checked out and he had minor cuts and bruises. No long lasting damage. As for Sam she got into an accident. Which resulted in her death. The doctors did eveything possible to save her but it wasn't enough she was too hurt.) Lucas said.

Brooke focused her gaze on the boys.

David locked eyes with his mother.

(What does this mean.?) He questioned.

It was then that Everet interjected. (They're saying she's dead. And it's not true! they are lying! She's coming back! I know it!) Everet proclaimed. Shooting up from the seat he had been sitting in.

He turned from them and ran out of the living room.

David followed after them.

Lucas put his hand on Brooke's arm as he got up from the chair he was sitting them attempting to go after them.

Minutes later the boys re appeared bypassing them all going out the front door. David went out first Everet went out after him slamming the door loudly.

Everet sat down on the steps David sat down beside him.

(She's coming back. She would never leave us behind.)

(It's always been the three of us. Nothing changed. You'll see you Davie.) Everet said. Looking to his brother.

...

(How can I help you today sir.?) The woman asked.

Xzavier smiled up at the woman dressed nicely.

(I need you're assistance. I need to hire you to be my lawyer. Because i'm going to file for permeant full time custody of my son.) He said.

...

**Author's Note : Thank you for the ongoing support my readers. Sam's death changes everything. There is more to come. Review!**


	52. Her life was fleeting but impactful

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 52**

Days Later

The boys had stayed waiting for their big sister on the porch for hours. They ate dinner out there and demanded to sleep out there but Lucas and I wouldn't have that. They were put to bed kicking and screaming each night.

They had it set in their minds that she would one day return and everything would be like it once had been. But Lucas and I knew that wasn't possible. Our days and nights went on for hours between caring for Eugene and trying to be a strong support system for David and Everet. Lucas and I were unable to deal with and process our own emotions.

If it wasn't for the unconditional love and support from our famly and friends. I have no idea how Lucas and I would not be surviving.

Brooke thought to herself as she grabbed ahold of Sam's Lucas put her suitcase in the backseat.

Nathan and Haley were over at their home. Watching the boys. With help from Dan the couple were able to track down the location of the hotel room where Eugene and Sam were staying while they were on the run.

Lucas closed and locked the doors then started to pull back onto the road. Every so often looking over at Brooke.

After a number of hours Brooke and Lucas returned to Tree Hill.

Once he reached their neighborhood. Lucas pulled into their street. When he arrived in front of their home he pulled into the driveway. And turned off the car.

Lucas turned and looked to her. (We can look through the stuff or I can just put it all in the room. What do you think.?) He asked.

Brooke stared back at him. (Just put it in the room. We can look through it later. We have more important matters to attend too. Like planning our daughter's funeral.) She said. Clutching tightly to the bag as she got out of the car.

Lucas took a breath and held on to her suitcase getting out of the car slowly. He locked all the doors and headed inside the home.

Lucas closed and locked the front door after himself.

He found the bag on the floor Brooke was out of sight.

Lucas picked up the bag slinging it on his shoulder. He walked over to the front door of Sam's bedroom and pushed open the door slowly.

Feeling his eyes burn with unshed tears as he put in the bag and the suitcase. Then shut the door quietly.

Lucas took a deep breath. And walked over to where Haley and Nathan were seated.

(Thanks for coming over and staying with them.)

(Brooke and I know that you both have you're own life to take care of. Jobs, you're kids.I've got it covered from here. You can go.) Lucas said.

Haley carefully handed over Eugene to Nathan.

Got off the chair she was sitting in and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

(I'm so sorry Luke. This is tragic. I can't fathom what you and Brooke are going through. We are here the both of you. With anything you need.) Haley said.

Lucas hugged her back. (Thanks Hales. We apreciate and know exactly where to go.) He said.

Nathan walked over to the play pen carefully placed Eugene inside it and walked over to where his brother and wife stood.

(David and Everet didn't eat much of anything, they aren't in the mood to talk or play. They've just been in their rooms the entire time we've been here. As for Eugene he's been really fussy and asking for his mom alot.)

(Now that we got that out of the way. Come here.) Nathan said.

Pulling his brother into a hug.

Lucas hugged him back. The hug ended minutes later.

(I know you you're doing everything you can to be strong for Brooke and the boys which i understand but you need to feel and process the loss too. I'm here anytime you want to do that.) Nathan said.

(Thank you.) Lucas said.

Nathan and Haley joined hands as they left the home.

Lucas gazed over at Eugene. The little boy was swaying peacefully.

(I'm sorry this happened to buddy. You aren't alone in this world. We love you and will everything we can to protect you.) He said.

...

Brooke clutched her cell tightly her hands shaking as she spoke to the police officer.

(Our daughter is dead! You all wasted time, sat around and allowed this to happen. We can to you desperate for help and answers! there was nothing you could do he hadn't done enough! Do you something now!) Brooke yelled. Ending the call throwing her cell phone across the room.

She got off the floor and began to pace.

You were supposed to be save her. She was waiting for you. You failed her. You should of just left her where she was. The voice in her head said.

(I know. I just had to be a mother look at what it caused.) Brooke said to no one.

...

Days Later

The couple began to plan Sam's funeral it would take place at the church where they got married. The reception would be at Karen's. A chef would be hired to cater the reception. The casket would be be black with red trim.

The guests would be family and friends but it was open to the public. News of Sam's death spread around town fast and everyone wanted to stop by and pay respects to the family and would attend the funeral.

Sam would have light make up on her face. A light pink dress, lack sandals, and purple earrings. Her hair would be curled.

The day of the funeral the couple was stunned at the turn out

almost every seat was filled.

Brooke and Lucas sat down beside each other. David, Everet, sat next to each other. Lucas held on securely to Everet.

Guests came in and voices were hushed. The minister began to speak. (We are here to celebrate the life of Sam Scott.) He said.

The double doors to the church opened. A woman came inside dresed in all black a long veil over her face.

She walked all the way down the aisle avoiding everyone's gaze but Lucas and Brooke's once she reached the end of the aisle she turned up her gaze and looked to the crowd.

(The funeral was going to go on without anyone informing me that my daughter is dead! I am her mother! Who the hell do you people think you are!) Lilla yelled.

The crowd of mourners suddenly went silent.

...

**Author's Note : Keep the feedback coming. Thank you for the support.**


	53. Goodbye interupted

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 53**

Lucas and Brooke instantly looked to each other and over at the boys. Eugene clung tightly to her.

She took a breath got up and walked over to Karen. Handing her the squirming baby.

Lucas felt a hand go on top of his shoulder which caused him to look in the back of him.

It was Nathan. He leaned over speaking softly in his brother's ear.

(You and Brooke go handle this. We'll all look after the boys.) He said.

Lucas simply nodded his head. Took ahold of Brooke's hand as they turned from their guests and walked down the aisle.

In the direction of the exit doors.

Brooke grabbed tightly to Lilla's arm leading her out of the church.

Once the heavy doors closed. The minister unsure of what to say or do. Got up from his where he was seated and stared out at the crowd.

(Let us all pray for Samantha Scott's soul and spirit. Let us hope she finds closure and peace.) He said.

...

Lilla got herself out from under Brooke's grasp.

As she stared up at the couple. (You had no right to escort me out of the funeral as if i'm some uninvited party crasher. She was my daughter. I am her mother. I'm David and Everet's mother too. In case either of you have forgotten that!) She yelled at them.

Brooke felt something snap inside of her. She bawled up her fists and punched the woman right in the face.

Lucas looked on in shock.

(Who the hell do you think you are! Barging in here. Acting like you've been on some extended vacation and are now back to pick up you're souveniors! Sam is dead! This is the only chance we will have to say goodbye and celebrate her life that ended far too soon!)

(Out of nowhere you are overcome with motherly concern and instinct you have multiple years of dropping in and out of those children's lives. You stand there expecting us to just surrender and act as if the pain, emotional, mental, physcical scars you caused them never took place. If you had any sense of decency you would never show you're face and move on!) Brooke exclaimed. Her voice full of emotion.

Lucas then stepped in. Wrapping his arm around his wife.

(Biologically you are their mother but the connection stops there. We adopted all three of them clearly you are in need of review. This isn't recent. You got hauled off to prison by some error in justice you stand here before us instead of behind bullet proof glass. If you think you're appearance will take away from this day you are mistaken. Try to re enter this church and security will remove you.) Lucas said.

Lilla smiled up at them. (I did not sign over my parental rights. I am completly against this adoption. I will contesting it in court. Those are still my sons regardless of what some judge decided. As for my grandson. Considering there are 3 blood relatives who want him. Me, his uncle, and his father, As you both know the family court is always in favor of keeping a family together. So the two of you enjoy you're time with those boys if it goes the way i have planned you're time with them will be short lived.) She proclaimed. As she turned from the couple and walked out of the church.

Lucas locked eyes with Brooke. (She is just trying to mess with us. We can't take anything she says seriously. Today is about Sam and us remembering her let's get back in there.) He said.

(Not today Luke. Of all days she shows up unloading this on us. There is truth in what she said. She didn't sign her rights over and everything else. This is too much. If she were to get any custody of David, Everet, or Eugene. I can't fathom the thought.) Brooke said. Her vooice shaking with emotion.

As the two made their way back into the church.

...


	54. Truth brought forward

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 54**

Sometime Later

The driver for our limo was waiting with the engine running.

Lucas was in our car waiting with all the boys. The celebration of Sam's life was over we were on the way to the reception.

I just couldn't leave her yet. Everyone said such heartfelt, honest things about her. She would of been so uncomfortable with all the attention. Everyone threw her way. She was modest and humble.

I didn't know how to deal with this loss. I never expected to a lose a child. Sam was everywhere in that house. I've been expecting to hear her voice, or her laughter, the softness of her footsteps. It's only been a number of days and i've missed her so much.

The way that when she hugged you it was as if she never wanted to let go. Her smile lit up her entire face. Her compacity for love was huge. She was insightful, smart, and had such a bright future in front of her that she would never experience. This was all so wrong.

Brooke thought to herself. Running her hands along the front of the tombstone. Silently reading the inscription to herself.

_irreplaceable daughter_

_Beloved sister_

_lifelong friend._

_She was angel on earth. Never to be forgotten_

(I love you my girl. Rest peacefully. We've got it from here.) Brooke said. Taking her hand off the tombstone as she walked out of the cemetary and in the direction of the limo.

...

Sam's reception

The food was buffet style. The tables were long and the seating area was spacious. There was this level of comfort knowing that they were in a safe space. Karen's home.

The older Scott woman was a source of guidance and support to everyone she knew and loved this time was no different. Except she too was in mourning. So she held made it a point to be there for her loved ones especially her son, daughter in law, and the young boys in their care.

David and Everet have faced their biggest trauma yet. Losing their older sister and hero Sam.

(You lied to me. You said Sam was going to come back.)

(But she isn't that's what today was all about. Saying goodbye to her. What's going to happen to us now.?) David asked. Looking to his older brother Everet.

Everet crossed his arms looking back at his brother.

The children were in the backyard. Sitting beside each other on one of the many seating areas that were there.

(Sam told us in our letters that she would always be there for us.)

(Nothing has changed.) Everet said.

...

The reception lasted for a few hours no one really drank and told stories of Sam. Moments and memories they shared that they would always remember.

By the time the Scott family returned home. It was late. Lucas and Brooke put the boys to bed then made their way back downstairs.

School and work wouldn't be apart of their lives for awhile.

Lucas looked over at Brooke. (In the morning we'll meet with our lawyer and discuss the encounter with Lilla.) He said.

Brooke looked back at him. (I'm beyond fine with that. I need my concerns and thoughts to be addressed and a solution to be found.)

(You know Sam called me. She said she was sorry about all of this and that she loved me. I told her we were going to find them and they were going to come home. I was wrong.)

(This never would of happened if i just left these kids where they were. I just had to save the world make up for the fact that i couldn't give you the baby we always wanted. That Lindsay could of given you.) Brooke said.

Lucas stared back at her. (Lindsay is a non factor. As for the kids. you can't honestly believe that they would have been better off without us being in their life.) He said.

Brooke looked to him. (Maybe you were right. It was too much for us to handle.) She confessed.

Lucas got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked out of the living room over to the entryway. He stopped when he reached Sam's front door.

Lucas paused took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

He walked inside the room slowly. The room had Sam written all over it. The aroma of peach shampoo filled his nose. He leaned down and picked up her suitcase and her bag.

He carried them both in one arm and shut the door behind him.

Lucas carried the belongings into the living room and placed them down on the coffee table.

Sam looked up at him with her eyes wide.

(Sam's stuff. Why did you bring it out of the room.? It's too soon to go through any of this.) Brooke said.

(Whether we do it now or later it won't hurt any less.) Lucas said.

As he opened the suitcase and began to go through it.

He left the clothing items alone. Took out the two photos and placed them on the empty seat beside him.

Lucas stopped his search as he saw an envelope addressed to Eugene.

Brooke reached over grabbing ahold of it.

(We'll save it for him when he's older we can sit him down and explain who she was and how important he was to her.) Brooke said. Clutching the envelope in her hands.

The last item was a cell phone.

Lucas surprised to see it was already that a voice recording began to play. He knew that voice well enough to know this was Xzavier and Jack speaking in the background.

(Once we get her to the location we agreed on. I kill her and then we start over with my son. She kept him from me all this time and has to pay for that now.) Xzavier said.

(Then we'll get to spend that money Lilla promised her husband would give us. 10 k. To start a new life.) Jack said.

...


	55. Evil doesn't win

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 55**

Hours Later

In the morning

The voice recording from the cell phone finished playing. Brooke and Lucas looked up at the officers. The cell phone was placed on the table in front of them.

The officers looked to each other then back at the couple.

(We want to offer our apologizies for allowing this case to grow cold and for the loss you're family suffered.) One officer said.

The officer stepped forward. (We have the evidence we need to not only reopen the case but we will be taking all three of them into custody.) She said.

Lucas and Brooke felt a wave of relief go through them.

(Is there anything else we can do.?) Brooke asked.

(No there isn't as far as we're concerned you've went above and beyond. Any further updates will be made public news soon enough.) The male officer said.

And with that Brooke and Lucas left the police station hand and hand.

Once the couple got back in their car they turned to each other.

(Between this and what our lawyer told us. Lilla has no case here. She was just attempting to threaten us cause us to live in fear. David and Everet were legally adopted her rights were taken by the court. The only real concern we have at the moment is the future custody of Eugene. But this is a win for now.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

(That recording Luke. It all makes now. Why Sam did what she did. She knew they were after her. She wouldn't allow Eugene to get caught in the crossfire. Lilla, and Xzavier targeted her. She was going to reward Xzavier and Jack for killing our daughter. They are going to pay for this. All three of them. There is no way in hell any of them will get custody of Eugene. Sam gave her life to keep him safe. He belongs with us.) Brooke proclaimed.

Lucas leaned over taking her hand in his.

(We will make sure of it.) He said. Looking back at her as he began to drive. Pulling out of the parking spot.

...

Sometime Later

Tree Hill high cafeteria was alive with conversation, laughter, and life for everyone except for Sam's friends and Quentin the teens sat beside each other at their normal table. Leaving Sam's chair empty.

They all wore black. Their conversations these days consisted alot of Sam it helped them all feel closer to her somehow.

(I can't believe our parents made us come to back to school already. It's only been a few days.) Lane said.

Cora wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

(I know we are actually in mourning of her everyone else is just trying to not feel left out none of them knew her.) She said.

(It's bullshit! the people involved are just walking around free. We all know that she didn't go on the run for no reason.) Rose exclaimed.

(You were the last person to see her and talk to her before she left town. Did she tell you anything that would give insight on why things ended the way they did.?) Lane asked. Looking over at Quentin.

Who had become alot more quiet and reserved since everything happened. These days unless you directly addressed him he wouldn't speak.

(Our time together wasn't spent talking about that stuff. That's all i'm going to say about it.) Quentin said. Turning his gaze as he looked out at the other people in the cafeteria.

He eyes burned with exhaustion. He hadn't slept in days.

He saw Sam every time he closed his eyes. Everywhere he went in school or in town his eyes scanned the area looking for her.

He felt empty. As if his heart had been torn out. Their memories and moments were sacred locked in his mind and his heart forever.

(Since we're all sharing Sam stories. I should fill you all in on a memory of Sam i have. Which is her opening the car door and jumping out of a moving vehicle with that kid by her side. How reckless can you be.? Some mother right.? the voice shot back.

The girls stood up from their seats.

Quentin got up and lunged at the unwelcomed guest. Who was seated in the chair Sam was sat in.

(You have some nerve showing up here after what you and you're brother did!) Quentin yelled. Attacking him.

Jack Daniel smiled and laughed. (Look at you Sam's big protector. What a shame she's dead right.? If it was up to him. That would of happened a long time ago.) He said. Staring back at Quentin.

Quentin punched him square in the face and in the eye.

(Q stop please! He's not worth it!) The girls exclaimed. Looking to him.

Security guards soon ran over and seperated the boys.

(Fields take a walk now! Down to the principal's office. Detention 2 weeks!) The guard said.

(Keep you're hands off me.!) He stared over at Jack.

(It's worth it! That son of a bitch! shouldn't be anywhere near this school!) Quentin yelled. His voice filled with anger. Walking beside the security guard as he walked out of the cafeteria.

The other students stood around watching.

(You come with me.) The secod security guard said.

Jack looked back at the girls. Then refocused his gaze forward. Following the guard's lead out of the cafeteria.

(I don't know what that guy's issue was. I was just sharing my last memories of her.) Jack said.

...

Once the guard and Jack reached the end of the hallway he was surprised by the sight of two police officers.

(What is going on here.?) He asked. Looking to the security guard.

The police officers walked over to where he had been lead to stand.

(Jack Daniels you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you.) The female officer said. Putting the hand cuffs on him.

The two officers lead him out of the high school. And into a police car.

...

Lilla grabbed ahold of her bags. Her husband wrapped his arm around her as the couple left the shopping mall.

At the sight of the police officers. Lilla's husband tensed up.

(I was only supposed to supply the money!) He exclaimed. Holding up her hands.

(Shut up! Don't tell them anything!) Lilla yelled.

(You know why we're here Lilla. Make it easy on yourself and surrender.) The other officer said.

His partner handcuffed the husband and placed him into one police car.

Lilla took a breath and extended her wrists.

The officer put the handcuffs on her wrists and lead her into the awaiting police car.

...

Hours Later

Tree Hill police station

(We have you on tape. Talking with you're brother about you're plan to murder that girl and take off with her baby. Out revenge for keeping him out of you're life. Confessing is you're only option.) The officer said. Looking to Xzavier.

Xzavier stared back at the officer. (Go to hell! That bitch got what she deserved!) He yelled.

...

(You asked you're husband to hand over 10 k to Xzavier and Jack. In order to have you're daughter killed! You masterminded the entire thing didn't you!) The female officer yelled at Lilla. Slamming her hands on the table.

Lilla looked back at the officer her hands in handcuffs a blank expression on her face as she spoke.

(It was the only way i could get rid of her without getting my hands dirty. You officers are so fucking stupid. It wasn't the first time. I attempted to end her life. I hated her. I'm glad she's dead. As for my sons. They just wouldn't die. No matter what i attempted they always woke up. It took you all years to figure me out. Idiots.) Lilla confessed. Her voice cold and removed.

(You are formally being charged with the death of Samantha Scott.) The officer said.

Minutes later another officer appeared.

(Get her booked and processed.) The woman said.

Lilla smiled looking over at the woman as she was being led out of the interogation room.

(Better late then never.) She said.

Once the door closed behind her.

The female officer took a deep breath. And got out her cell phone.

(Mr. and Mrs. Scott. I am calling to inforn you personally that Lilla, her husband, and Jack Daniels have been taken into custody.) She said.

...

The Scott Home

Brooke felt the tears falling from her eyes as she held on securely to Eugene.

(Thank you so much.!) Brooke said. Her voice full emotion.

The shortly ended Brooke locked her gaze on Lucas.

(It's over Luke. They are all in custody. It's over.) She said.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her and Eugene.

(Sam is finally getting the justice she deserves.) He said. Looking back at her.

(Ma Ma!) (Ma Ma!) Eugene said. Squirming out of Brooke's arms as he walked over to the coffee table. Looking down at one of the photos with her in it. He leaned over places kisses on the frame.

...


	56. what is normal?

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 56**

Months Later

Unlike the last time we were able to watch for ourselves as each of the people who were responsible for Sam's death pay the price.

Lilla got life in prison, Her husband, and Jack got life in prison without the possiblity for parole.

I looked to Lucas with tears in my eyes. He took ahold of my hand in his. At last we could put this whole chapter of life behind us. And begin to rebuild.

None of the boys were brought here today. We thought about bringing all three of them but decided in the end neither of those criminals deserved the chance to see them. And for the boys David and Everet. Who were now 9 and were very much still struggling attempting to find their way through this grief. Given the emotional, mental, physical toll it has taken on both of them we made the choice a few weeks ago to have them go to therapy. A highly recommended child pyschologist is caring for them in terms of their mental health. We are able to breath somewhat easier knowing they are getting the best help available.

Lucas and I knew better then anyone missing Sam wishing she was here with us was never going to end. But we had to find a way to go forward. We were back at work now. It took time to re djust it's still difficult on a daily basis handling our own emotions and grief. Then there is the bright light that has seen us through it all.

Eugene was now 2 years old. He was lively, so energentic, happy, and well adjusted. He has hit every milestone expected for his age group. He was surrounded by love and endless family support.

And yet the gravity of his mother's loss is never too far away. You can easily wake up in the middle of the night or in the early morning hours hearing him cry out for her.

He's still too young to fully grasp the concept of death and the reality of his mom being gone. But that is where we step in and give him so much love and affection the pain hopefully get's easier to deal with in time.

When he isn't with us he's with his grandparents. His grandma Karen or grandpa Dan. Both play a very active role in all the boys lives.

Then there is Lucas and I losing our daughter had a profound affect on our marriage. To the point where it almost ended.

...


	57. Disconnected

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 57**

Hours Later

If I'm being honest ever since Sam's death there has been this distance between us. It wasn't that apparent at first because we were so focused on taking care of the boys and then trying to get justice for the daughter we lost we became consumed in that. As these past few months have goe by we've re adjusted. By rejoining our family and friends in outings and activities we once loved. Going back to work which was used as a good distraction. Then when David and Everet began to spiral all our time and focus was on getting them better.

Now they were in the process of healing.

When we weren't at work or with family and friends. Their life was all about the three children they were raising which left no time for the couple to figure out where they stood as a couple/ husband and wife.

...

Brooke carefully closed the door to Eugene's bedroom and quietly made her way through the hallway. Everet and David were already asleep. Brooke walked over to the front of her and Lucas's bedroom leaned over and pushed open the door.

She walked inside slowly and shut the door behind herself.

Brooke looked up taking a deep breath. As she went further into the bedroom. At the sight of the couple's empty bed. She felt more alone and disconnected from Lucas then ever before.

He has been spending countless late nights at his office. Completly cutting off communication from her unless it was about the kids.

Which left Brooke's mind to wander and think up the thoughts she wouldn't express. He was pulling away from her. He blamed for what happened to Sam. He hated her.

Brooke climbed into bed. Turned off the lights laid down and tried to sleep her heart was heavy as tears fell from her eyes.

...


	58. Chapter 58

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 58**

Hours Later

In the morning

I get up slowly shielding my eyes from the sun. The sound of footsteps is the first sign i have that Lucas is now home.

I refocuse my gaze forward. Just as i expected. Lucas was here. Dressed for a new day. I looked to the side of me wondering where he slept because i know for a fact it wasn't beside me.

(Hey there stranger. Someone's up early.) I say. Forcing a smile to come across my face.

He stared back at him. His once familiar blue eyes were vacant in a way i couldn't place. (Morning. I was working late again slept in my office. Brainstorming new novel ideas can be really time consuming. The kids ate breakfast. I could drop them off on my way to the office if you don't think you can fit it into you're schedule.?) Lucas asked.

I took a breath. Looking over at the clock it read 8 am. I'm usually up by 6 taking care of the boys. I guess crying myself to sleep drained my energy. Brooke thought to herself.

(No need for you to stay home any longer. Business awaits. I'll drop off David and Everet at school then bring Eugene over to you're mother's. Will you be home for dinner tonight.?) I asked. Getting out of bed. Mentally going down the checklist of stuff i had to get done today.

(Maybe. If not i'll call you and let you know. I'll see you.) He said. Smiling up at me. Leaning over kissing me lightly before he turned and walked out of our bedroom.

I took a deep breath and headed towards the bathroom. After a quick shower i was dressed and on my way out the front door.

I made my way through the hallway then down the steps following the loud voices of both David and Everet. My heart soaring at the sound of Everet's laughter.

Once i made it passed the entryway i walked straight into the living room. The first honest smile on my face appeared.

(Good morning my little men.) Brooke exclaimed happily.

(Morning momma!) David exclaimed. Running over to her engulfing her tightly into a hug.

Brooke savored the warm embrace. Placing a kiss on forehead.

Everet walked over seconds later. (We are all ready for school. Today is going to be so fun we're off to the children's museum on a field trip. Remember you or dad don't pick us up until 5 pm.) He said.

Brooke leaned over ruffling his hair playfully. (You're dad and i double checked the permission slip the both of you were given days ago before we signed off on it. I'll be there to pick you both up afterwards right in front of the school. Make sure the two of you stick together and i expect to see you two waiting for me on the bench out front.) She said. Locking eyes with both of them.

(We will!) They said in unison.

And with that the older Scott boys rushed towards the front door.

Pausing as they heard knocking their gaze turning towards their mother.

(Be Be up!) Eugene exclaimed. Lifting his small arms.

Brooke opened her arms and picked up Eugene.

Carrying him on one side. Leaving the other hand free to open the front door.

(Stay back here you two.) Brooke said.

Everet and David did what they were told and moved away from the front door.

Brooke opened the door slowly. Unsure who woud be visiting her home at such an early hour.

To her dismay she knew exactly who this was.

Lucas's long time editor Lindsay Strauss. Tall, long legs, accomplished, well off when it came to money. Given her career and her family name. Annoyingly good looking. Brown straight hair, blue eyes, her presence alone stirred something unsavory inside Brooke. Why.? She didn't know. The woman had been nothing but a good business partner to her husband all these years. Whenever she was around Brooke she was kind, engaging, and exclusive making sure to extend an invite to Brooke on any out of town business trip Lucas and the writing team had.

(Mrs. Scott. I know you weren't expecting me at you're front door today. I've made it a point to keep my distance ever since the tragedy took place. Sam was lovely. I can't fathom what her loss has done to you and Luke. I came by to express my apologies for losing you're child.) She said. Looking to Brooke.

Brooke felt her defensiveness somewhat lower.

(Thank you now if you'll excuse me. I have to take my children to school.) Brooke said.

(Of course. Goodbye.) Lindsay said. Smiling shyly as she turned from Brooke walked back down the stairs and got into her car.

Driving away minutes later.

(That will be the last interuption we have off to the car boys.) Brooke said.

David and Everet nodded their heads as they ran out the door and got into the awaiting unlocked vehicle.

(Ma Ma!) Eugene exclaimed.

Brooke cradled the young boy in her arms.

(No that isn't her honey. If only thinking about her come cause her to reappear.) Brooke said.

Walking out the front door of their home. Placing Eugene into his car sure he's securely fastened in. Geting into the driver's side of her car. Turning it on and looking back to make sure the boys had on their seatbelts before she started drive.

She gazed over at the passenger seat as feeling conflicted emotions as she saw Sam seated beside her.

The felt her heart rise into her throat.

Sam smiled up at her leaning over placing her hand on her mother's.

(I miss you too mom. But I'm alright. You did everything possible to keep me safe. I'm still here with you and the boys. I love you too.) She said.

Brooke blinked and the image was gone the passenger seat was empty. She leaned turned on the radio and felt something inside her shift. As she pulled out of the driveway and began to drive through the neighborhood.

...

Sometime Later

Dan leaned down placing down a boquet of purple flowers he had purchased at the nearby nursery.

He put his hand on top of the tombstone and started to speak.

(I miss you kid. Nothing is right or the same without you.)

(I wish things would of turned differently. You didn't deserve what happened to you. I'm doing what you asked. Being around as much as possible for you're brothers and for Eugene. He's 2 years old already. He loves you and misses you so much. We all do. Until our next talk.) Dan said. Turning around as he walked out of the cementary.

Once he got into his car and turned it on. His mind wandered to Xzavier. He never made it to sentencing day. While in prison he was killed by other innmates. At least that's the story everyone believes.

He recalls the moment he killed him. Dan Scott knew the truth. And would never reveal it to anyone. As far as he was concerned. Xzavier got what was coming to him.

...

Hours Later

David, Everet, and Eugene were enjoying their dinner. The older boys just finished recalling their entire day. Eugene looked on engaged and envious. He was so wanting to be with the older boys and go to school too. Which wouldn't be happening for another two years to Brooke's relief. He was already growing up so fast.

Just like she had thought Lucas wasn't home for dinner again. These days him being there wasn't something she could count on. Even when he was present he wasn't emotionally or mentally available.

Once the meal was finished awhile later and each of the Scott boys were put to bed Brooke retrated to her bedroom.

Surprised to hear the front door open and close as Lucas entered the room.

Brooke's face softened. (I wasn't expecting tonight. Come over sit down. Let's talk.) She said. Getting out of bed she sat down on her side.

He sat down beside her yet there was this space between them.

(I finished up early tonight so i figured why not come home.) Lucas said.

(I'm glad to hear that. I've missed you alot. We've both been fixated on everyone else and everything else in life outside of each other. And i've been thinking what we need is some time alone. To reconnect and really get down to why we've grown apart.)

(We both have a break coming up. We each took a week off. So the kids could stay with Nathan and Haley, you're mom or you're dad. And we could go to the beach house or anywhere really. I just know we can't keep living how we are. What do you think.?) Brooke asked.

Lucas stared up at her. (I don't know what more we could say to each other. We're around each other on a daily basis. And yet that doesn't really solve anything. As far as i can see we have no problem here. Plus i can't leave Lindsay to handle everything on her own.) He said.

Brooke looked back at him crossing her arms against her chest.

(We have a problem Lucas more then one. Let's start with you don't really talk to me about how you're feeling then there's the fact that you are never home! I can count on my fingers how many meals and nights you've spent here. I'm basically raising those three kids on my own. And i didn't sign up for that kind of marriage. We are supposed to be in this together. Yet we aren't in the same room long enough to address the real issues.) Brooke said.

(Losing Sam was and is the most difficult challenge we've recently faced. You're concerned about leaving Lindsay alone to take care of you're business more then you're oncerned about you're wife and you're children's well being. Who are you turning into.?) She questioned.

(Don't try to put all of this on me! I'm doing what i need to do for this family. In case you forgot. It was me handling everything in regards to this house not that long ago when you couldn't seem to get out of bed or re enter the life you claim you wanted so badly.)

(You wanted all these kids then when you have them you realize you can't handle the responsiblity clearly look at what happened to Sam do you honestly believe that would of happened if she had stayed where she was. You are riddled with guilt and I am full of anger and resentment. That's why i can't talk to you. It's easier talking to Lindsay someone who is unaffected by what happened.)

(I spend so much time at work so i don't have to come home to you.)

(You wanted me to be honest there it is.) Lucas said.

(At least now i know how you really feel.) Brooke said. Looking bck at him. The emotion thick in her voice.

...


	59. I wanted you to fight for me

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 59**

Brooke stared up at him. (You don't think i beat myself up about Sam and how her life took the turn it did.! Every day i am left with this ache of regret in my heart. That leaves me questioning my every decision when it comes to those children. If it had been an option i would of taken her place without thinking about it. I loved her too you know just as much as you did if not more! I can't and won't keep living in this state of limbo Lucas!)

(Those boys deserve a safe, loving, stable homelife. And i am going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens. Whether our relationship survives or not. They have to come first. Since being here in the same room with me is so difficult for you. I suggest you sleep in you're home office tonight.) Brooke said. Handing him his pillow and one of their multiple blankets off the bed.

Lucas took hold of them and turned from her. He opened the door to their bedroom and walked out into the dark hallway. Closing the bedroom door quietly.

Brooke took a breath. Walking over to their bedroom door. Locking it. Turning out the lights as she climbed back into bed.

She buried her face into her pillow. To muffle the sounds of her sobs.

...

Lucas walked down the hallway slowly. Not needing the light to guide his way. At the sound of a door opening he looked up.

(Ev. You're supposed to be in bed. Why are you up.?) He asked. Focusing his gaze on his oldest son.

The 9 year old. Red hair, freckles on his face, green eyes. Was an old soul. Given his upbringing he had seen and heard alot and because of that he saw the world differently. Even with the shield his beloved older sister Sam had tried to provide.

(I heard you and mom yelling at each other. I tried to go back to sleep but i couldn't. Is everything okay.?) The young boy asked.

Lucas suddenly felt more ashamed and humilated then he thought possible. He knew he had went below the belt during he and Brooke's exchange of words. But now he was able to see for himself that his children were being affected by the turmoil filled dynamic that had continued on between the them.

(We were discussing adult problems. Nothing you, David, or Eugene need to think or worry about. I'm sorry you heard loud voices that ended up waking you up.) (Do you want me to tuck you back in.?) Lucas asked.

Everet shook his head. (No i can do it myself. Can i ask you something.?) He questioned. Looking to his father.

(Sure of course.) Lucas said.

(You and mom were fighting about us. I know i'm not supposed to overhear other people's conversations without their permission. You're voices were loud.)

(Do you regret taking in me, David, and Sam.? Did you agree to do it because you felt sorry for us.?) Everet asked.

Lucas felt his heart sink. (No of course not. I agreed because you were all i need of a family and we wanted more then anything to be parents. That is the only reason we brought the three of you back to Tree Hill and opened our home to all of you.) He said. Hopeful he reassured his young son.

Everet locked eyes with his father. His face softening.

The next few words his son would say would forever be imprinted in his mind

(You know our mom used to act one way in front of the world, then be someone completly different when it was just us. She used to say she loved us and that how she treated us was a result of that.)

(You say one thing but do another. Just like her.) Everet said.

Lucas was left shaken by his son's words.

(I need to go to bed i have school in the morning.) Everet said. Turning from his father as he went back into his room.

...

Lucas took a deep breath shut the door to his office. Walked over to the couch placed down the pillow. Sat down and laid out on the couch then pulled the blanket over himself. Closed his eyes and began to sleep. Trying to push down the uneasiness from that last encounter.

Sometime Later

_The river court was empty Lucas sat down on the bleachers. He looked up at the sky taking in the sunrise._

_It was early morning the town was quiet. The River court was empty. _

_(I miss going for walks with you on mornings like this. We had some of our best talks during these times.) The voice said._

_Lucas looked to the side of him. Seated next to him an arms length away was Sam._

_(I should of done alot more to protect you.)_

_(I'm you're dad i just stood by and watched. You leave, Xzavier re appearing in you're life should of resulted in alot more action on my part instead. You ran away he found you kidnapped you. And being trapped you had to act drastically. You had so much more to do and be.)_

_(After everything you sacrified and endured you're life was cut short there is no way to make peace with that.) Lucas confessed._

_Sam got up from where she was seated walked over to where he was seated. Leaned down and hugged him tightly.)_

_(Daddy you need to stop pushing mom away and blaming her and yourself for how things ended with me. Because of the life the two of you gave me i knew what it meant to have unconditional love and a family. I'm able to rest peacefully knowing the two have each other. And that my brothers and my son will live a life without the threat my mother, her husband, and Jack posed.)_

_(I love you dad.) Sam said._

(I love you too Sammie.) Lucas said. Waking up as he looked around soon realizing it was a dream.

...

Hours Later

In the morning

Brooke closed the door to the home. Planning to kick off her shoes and enjoy her day off. She wouldn't be seeing the kids until it was time to pick them up from school and Karen's which won't be for hours.

At the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Brooke looked up surprised to see Lucas still there.

(I thought you would be at work by now. What's going on.?) She asked.

Lucas walked down the remaining steps and went over to where Brooke stood in the entryway.

(I was wrong. What i said. You didn't deserve that treatment at all.)

(I'm sorry. You've handled this situation better then i have been in every way. Lashing out at you. And keeping my distance is only making the space between us grow larger.)

(And you've been fighting for us these past few months with everything you have now it's my turn. Why i'm here in because i called into work and said i needed a personal day. I thought we could plan out our week off together.) He said.

(I would like that so much. Luke this means alot to me. You making this effort. I thought we could use some quality time together at the beach house. Nathan and Haley agreed to keep the . Their grandparents will keep them busy during the day.) Brooke said.

...


	60. Heart grows cold

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 60**

Days Later

The therapist looked from David to Everet. The office was full of windows the sun shined brightly through them. The walls of the office were white with a variety of other colors. There were stacks of large book cases, toys, musical instruments. Mrs. Addison wanted the children who came to have sessions with her to feel comfortable and safe.

She had only been seeing the Scott boys for a number of weeks yet based off of what their parents had brought them here for which was the fact that they weren't dealing with the death of their older sister well at all. For David he reacted more emotionally. Crying, his hair falling out, being withdrawn from participating in family and school activites. While Everet was more mentally affected. He expressed things by reacting in a more hands on way. He acted out in anger by throwing things, and getting into fights at school with other kids. Rebelling against the life he had been living. The women knew better then anyone that the grieving process was unique for everyone.

She also offered the chance for the children to express themselves through art. By drawing or painting their emotions.

Today the boys didn't seem to want to talk or participate in any activity. Mrs. Addison. Who were patients called Mrs. Addie. Played down her notebook and pen where she wrote down her notes during sessions. And walked over to where they were seated.

She sat down in front of them. Wanting to get down to their level.

(David, Everet, how is it Sam being gone.? It's been a few months.)

(I was thinking we could try a writing experiment. Here's a sheet of paper take a pen or pencil and write down what you would say to Sam if she was here in this room) Mrs. Anderson said.

Everet and David looked to each other then back at her.

Everet grabbed a pen while David took a pencil.

They each scribbed down on the paper then she looked to them. And asked if they wanted to read what they wrote.

David raised his hand.

She smiled calling on him. (Go ahead David.) She said.

_You said you would never leave us. But you did. I know you didn't have a choice but it doesn't make missing you any easier. Actually it makes it harder because it feels like we're on our own now and that makes me feel sad and afraid._

David placed down the letter. Feeling a hand on his shoulder.

An expression of shock went across his face.

As Sam pulled him into her arms in a hug.

(Davie. I've missed you.)

David hugged her back. Not sure he could believe what he was seeing or hearing.

(Sammie you went away. You've been gone for too long.)

(I want you to come back!) He exclaimed with emotion in his voice.

Sam focused her gaze on him. Taking ahold of her hand in his.

(I understand why you feel that way but that isn't possible.)

(What matters now is that you do everything you can to feel better.)

(And know that i live on in you're heart. And that we can see each other and catch up in you're dreams. I'm with you, Everet, ane Eugene always. I live on in you're hearts forever.) Sam said.

David reached out to touch her hand and realized she was gone.

He then got a spare sheet of paper,crayons, and began to draw.

Everet placed down his paper and pen.

He crossed his arms and got off the chair he was sitting in.

(This is dumb! writing some letter to her. Isn't going to do anything. I'm going to wait in the hallway for my parents. To pick us up.) Everet said.

Mrs. Anderson took a breath. Focusing her gaze on David. She knew that for some of her patients a breakthrough took time. And she was williing and prepared to wait until Everet was ready.

...

Everet slammed the front door to her office hard. Backing up against the wall full of anger and frustration.

(Well don't you know how to make an entrance.) the voice said.

Everet looked to the side of him.

(I'm angry at you. You shouldn't of left. You were safe at home with us but you wouldn't listen to mom, dad, or grandpa Dan. And we never saw you again not like before.) He said.

Sam's face softened. (You have a right to feel that way but there is alot more that happened you don't know about.I need you to know and remember i love you and i haven't stopped looking out and protecting you. Give dad a break. You and Everet lost me but mom and dad lost me too.)

(You all have to work through what that loss means together as a family. Be honest and open up that's the only way to find a way to the other side of this.) Sam said. She soon disappeared.

...

A number of days Later

The car was packed with everything the couple would need for a week away. The boys were settled in and happily enjoying their time at Nathan and Haley's.

Lucas was driving his car it was smaller perfect for their get away.

Brooke had a larger more family friendly car.

Brooke controlled the radio. The windows were down fresh air came into the car at every turn.

It took a hours before they arrived at the beach house.

Lucas parked the car and got out.

The two upacked the car and went inside the home.

This space was sacred for them it was deserted they had all the privacy in the world.

Once they finished putting away their luggage the couple went back down the stairs together.

Brooke smiled as she saw the fire lit in the fireplace.

(The fridge is stocked enough for the days we'll be here. It's late. I doubt either of us are in the mood for cooking so i ordered take out from that resturant you love. Comfort food and talking is step one in what we need to do in order to reconnect.) Lucas said.

(Last time we were here. We were so happy, in love, and stable. It feels like so long ago. I just don't know how and where to start. If it's even possible for us to get back there.) Brooke confessed.

Lucas took ahold of her hand in his.

(We probably will never get back there we can and will be better.)

(The only way for that to happen is for us to be honest with each other. You've fought for us for months. Now it's my turn to put the focus where it belongs on you and our family.) Lucas said.

(I just don't know Luke. If i can do this with you again. You push me away time and time again. You threw all you're feelings of confliction and gulit on to me as if i don't do that enough myself.)

(I love you Lucas. You are the love of my life but i don't know if that's enough anymore to keep us together.) Brooke proclaimed.

Lucas felt his heart sink. (What are you saying.?) He asked.

Brooke looked to him with tears welled up in her eyes.

(I need time apart.) She confessed.

...


	61. Vacation reveals the cracks between us

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 61**

Brooke smiled leaning over putting her hand on his face.

So the couple locked eyes. (What's with that look.? I appreciate you getting us food. This is the right setting for us to figure out what comes next with us in terms of our relationship. Let's go sit down and get comfortable. Then we'll talk.) She said.

Lucas took a breath. He was reaffirmed that he must have been daydreaming the worst possible reaction to what he had told her.

She was open to giving him another chance and he was going to take it make sure she never regretted it.

He took ahold of her hand in his as they walked over to the living room.

Sometime Later

After the couple indulged on italian food. Brooke had a plate of carbonara while Lucas had a plate of tortellini and two large classes of red wine. They sat beside each other leaving the empty plates and glasses on the coffee table.

Their was a empty seat of space between them.

(We need to talk Lucas. Without running away or fighting each other. Why is it so difficult for you to be honest with me.? If there is anyone you should be able to speak with about you're feelings regarding our daughter or anything else is you're wife.) Brooke said.

Lucas allowed her words and questions to sink in. He thought over his response before he answered.

He looked back at her. (It's only been a few months. Since we lost her. I'm still trying to process the fact that we are never going to see her again. We lost our daughter, Everet and David lost their sister, and Eugene lost his mother. This entire situation is bigger then us.)

(The shock and grief could cripple anyone. I pushed you away because i couldn't handle everything i was feeling and still be there for you which is why i buried myself in my work. An aspect of life i actually had control over. Keeping my distance emotionally from the boys because they reminded me so much of her. None of it was right. It was how i coped. I'm not proud of it. I'm trying to own up to it and be honest now.) Lucas confessed.

Brooke leaned over taking his hand in hers.

(I was left to carry the responsiblity of our family life, my job, and my own combination of feelings on my own. Something has to change Luke. We have to be able to be vunerable and open with each other no matter happens afterwards.)

(Thank you for finally letting me in. We should clean up and get to bed.) Brooke said. Getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

Grabbing the empty glasses. While Lucas took the dirty empty plates. They made their way over to the kitchen.

Sometime Later once they finished cleaning. The couple made their way upstairs.

(Goodnight Lucas.) Brooke said.

Lucas stared up at her. (When i saw you taking you're stuff into that other room i thought it was because you always overpack for trips no matter how long we're staying somewhere.) He said.

Brooke looked back at him. (I don't overpack it's called being prepared for every possible situation in terms of wardrobe. And i figured since we haven't slept in the same bed in almost a year. Why would this week of vacation change that.)

(I'm sure if you get lonley Lindsay is only a phone call away.)

(Now that we have this out of the way i'll see you in the morning.) Brooke said. Turning from him. Shutting the door to his room.

As she made her way across the hallway into the room she had decided to stay in.

...


	62. Chapter 62

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 62**

Hours Later

In the morning

The bright sun and smell of the ocean was the first thing Lucas noticed as he woke up and got out of bed. He wore grey sweatpants and a large green t shirt. The man walked over to the double doors and opened them. Taking a deep breath of the ocean air. He lingered there for a few minutes on the balcony before he walked back inside. Closed the doors and went further inside the room.

Lucas made his way out of his bedroom and into the hallway. He was hit with the mouth watering aroma of french toast, and bacon. As he walked down the stairs bypassed the entryway and walked straight into the kitchen.

He was overcome with feelings of nostagia. The memories that had taken place here the last time they were in this room were happy and joyful. It all seemed like a distant memory too far away to re capture.

Lucas looked up as he heard the comforting sound of Brooke's voice.

She got up from the large stable kitchen table and made her way over to where he stood.

Smiling up at him. Extending a mug full of coffee in her hand.

(Good morning. I just got done video chatting with the boys.) She said. Turning from him as she walked back over to the table.

Lucas sat down beside her. (This food looks delicious. How are they doing with us gone for awhile.?) He asked.

(David is missing us. Everet is doing what he can to distract him and keep both their focus on what's important. As for Eugene i doubt he notices we're gone. Haley, Nathan and their grandparents are keeping all the kids very busy.) Brooke said.

(That's good to know. I'm glad their enjoying themselves. We'll be back home soon enough.) Lucas said. As he started to eat the food off his plate.

Brooke finished half her meal took a long sip of coffee before she looked up at Lucas.

Feeling her eyes on him he looked to her.

(Are we going to talk about lack of interaction you and Everet had before we left on this trip. What's going on there.?) Brooke asked.

Lucas took a long sip from his mug. And looked back at her.

I didn't want to talk about this. Honestly i wanted to forget that conversation in the hallway with Everet ever happened. I couldn't of handled it worse. He was looking for acceptance and reassurance. I doubt he went away with either of those feelings.

(He compared me to said i say one thing and do another.)

(As much as i don't want to admit it he's right in regards to that at least. I've made everything else the priority except for what matters the most to me you and those kids. I've been selfish and solely focused on myself and my thoughts. Not realizing how badly and in need you and they were.)

(Me apologizing isn't enough. And i won't make empty promises that i end up not keeping. How i show that what i'm saying is serious is by my actions. So no more walls between us. I'm yours completely.) Lucas said.

...


	63. I missed you I missed you more

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 63**

Brooke reached over taking his hand in hers. (You are nothing like Lilla don't ever let yourself think otherwise. Am i a fan of how you've been keeping me and those boys at arms length for months with no reason behind it of course not. But i too have struggled with my grief. That short time you had to take on the daily tasks of our llife while wrangling the boys did happen. We both pulled away in one way or another. Which is why we're here to regain the bond, connection, and closeness we once had.)

(My life is an open book but it's been far too long since i've had a full view into you're thoughts, and feelings in regards everything. Hearing you say that you want you're actions to speak for you and that you're mine completly is comforting and reassuring because for months now i've felt unseen and heard by you.)

(I need to get this lingering thought and question out of my mind.) Brooke said. Grabbing her mug finishing the last of her coffee before she spoke.

Lucas focused his gaze on her. Hearing her true thoughts and feelings made it clear to him how much he had been emotionally neglecting her. For that and many other things he hated himself for the person he had become and had to change things if his marriage and family were going to survive.

(I'll answer anything you ask no holding back.) He said.

Brooke stared up at him. (What exactly is going on between you and Lindsay.? I know you've told you confide in her about how you feel. You gave me the reason behind that which i may not like but i get it. I need to clarify my question. Outside of being co workers what is the state of you're relationship.?) She asked.

Lucas looked to her. (We are friends nothing more nothing less.) (Even with her her money and status. Lindsay has an empty life. She isn't one for a commited relationship or children. She enjoys and has comfort in how she leads her life.)

(I have everything i could ever want, need, and desire at home with you. I have clearly lost my way in communicating and showing you how much i value and need you. Our home wouldn't be standing without you.)

(I and our boys would be utterly lost without you. You are the other half of who i am. You bring warmth, stablity, color, and light to everything you touch. I love you so much. You're my home.) Lucas confessed. Staring into her eyes.

Brooke allowed his words to sink in as she felt the walls around her heart to lower. Her face softened.

She leaned over touching his face with her hand. She was begining to see glimpses into the the man she loved so much. The husband she was sure she lost.

(I love you too. You make feel safe, loved, and secure. You are my best friend, my soulmate.) Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

He leaned over caressing her face with his hand.

He leaned over and kissed her.

Cupping her face in his hands.

Brooke kissed him back. Pulling him closer to her.

He leaned over kissing her neck.

The contact sent chills throughout her body. As they locked eyes. Her brown eyes darkened with want and need.

The two quickly moved away from the dining table.

Their lips and arms intertwined. As they made their way out of the kitchen.

...

He placed multiple kisses all over her neck.

She wrapped her legs around him. Returning the affection with every breath. As he carried her up the stairs and through the hallway in his arms.

They made their way into one of the two bedrooms.

He carried her further into the bedroom. Shutting the door behind them. He laid her down on the bed.

Never breaking eye contact with her.

Brooke locked eyes with him. Feeling her heart pound furiously.

She leaned over and began to reach for his shirt.

Feeling the nerves she had grow. It had been so long since they had shared this side of themselves with each other. She wondered if they would still connect and be able to deepen their relationship by taking this step.

Lucas leaned down and placed kisses on her bare shoulders. All the way down her body.

She felt the temperature inside her rise as she lifted her arms giving him acess to take off her shirt.

Lucas threw it to the floor. Reconnecting their lips.

Brooke reached over taking off Lucas's shirt.

Running her hands over his body.

He reached over and undid her ponytail.

Her dark hair cascading down her back.

He reached over pulling down her shorts.

She lifted her legs kicking them off.

She pulled him closer to her. Pulling down his pants.

He quickly got out of them keeping his hands and focus on her.

She reached over her hands on his boxers. She slowly pulled them down.

He laid her back down reconnected their lips.

Leaned over pulling down her underwear. Tossing it the floor.

Their bodies fit together perfectly as if there was no time or distance between them.

...


	64. A Love reborn

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 64**

Hours Later

In the morning

Raindrops pounded furiously against the home. Wind thrashed hard on every surface it touched. The sky was dark and grey. The beach was deserted and quiet.

What had taken place the night before between the couple lingered in their minds.. Their various clothing items tossed all over the room floor. Sweat soaked sheets were sprawled all over the large bed. Pure exhaustion eventually overcame the couple which is the only reason their night of love making ended in the early morning hours.

Lucas Scott knew that he had been gifted with more in his life then he deserved. All the happiness, joy, and sense of peace he was able to recall started and ended with his wife, their family and friends. He was in the process of finding himself again. He could breathe somewhat easier knowing that they would be going on this journey together.

He leaned over placing a kiss on her cheek. Before he got out of bed. Redressed as he put back on his sweatpants. And went over to the front door opening and closing it as he walked into the hallway.

Lucas made his way through the hallway and down the stairs quietly as possible. He bypassed the entryway and walked into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge got out multiple food itemd placing them on the counter after that he got into the cabinets and took out bowls, frying pans, and the other utensils he would need.

Sometime Later

Lucas had just finished putting two plates of french toast, sausage, and black tea. Two mugs beside the plates. His cup had 2 cups of sugar and cream. While Brooke's had a small amount of cream and three cups of sugar mixed in. On a tray and was on his way back upstairs.

When he heard footsteps coming towards him. He walked over to the cofee table and placed down the tray and looked up. He smiled at the sight of his wife.

Wearing his large green t shirt and nothing else. She had bed head and she was beaming. She walked over to where he stood. Smiling back at him.

(You are supposed to be in bed asleep. Good morning.) Lucas said.

(I got some sleep but once i realized you had got up and weren't next to me i knew there was no more sleeping for me. Good morning to you too. You don't mind me wearing you're shirt do you.? It was either this or wear nothing at all.) Brooke teased.

Lucas took her in his arms. Leaning over placing a kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back pulling him closer to her. Eventually the two pulled apart.

(I am a huge fan of you out of clothes as well as in them. That t shirt has never looked better. I had breakfast for us. Are you hungry.?) He asked.

Brooke smiled sweetly. As she grabbed ahold of his hand leading him over to the nearby couch. Where they sat side by side.

(I'm starving we barely slept. We're sore and completly fufilled in every way. You wore me out. But i loved every second of it.) She remarked. Grabbing ahold of one of the plates off the tray.

Lucas shook his head and laughed. In all these years his wife had grown and evolved but in regards to other matters she had never changed and he wouldn't have it any other way. He thought to himself. Taking the second plate off the tray and started to eat.

Awhile later once they finished eating the couple walked over into the kitchen with the plates and mugs in their arms.

Lucas waashed and put away the plates. Brooke then washed out the mugs and put them back in the cabinet.

Brooke's face softened as she looked to Lucas.

He looked back at her. (What is it.?) Lucas asked.

(I'm sorry those scratches on you're back are all on me. I couldn't get enough of you. We'll be going home in a few days. Once we're back things are going to improve. We didn't just get caught up being on vacation and what we said to each other right.?) Brooke questioned.

Lucas reached over taking ahold of her hand in his.

(You have nothing to apologize for. I didn't even notice the scratches. As for what our life will be like when we return home i can gurantee you and reassure you as much as you need to hear it. That things will change for the better. My life is dedicated to you and those boys period.) Lucas said.

Brooke took a breath. Feeling comforted and reassured by his words. She touched his face with her free hand so their eyes were locked on each other.

(From this day forward whatever comes next we'll face it together.)

(Come on we are going to take advantage of this rainy day. By having a relaxing movie day/Netflix. But first we need to take a long shower. That's the only way we can gurantee we both get clean.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

Lucas leaned over kissing her. Picking her up in his arms.

Brooke laughed as she held on to him kissing him back.

...

Days Later

With their car packed with luggage. The radio blasting familar song lyrics and the windows rolled down filling the vehicle with fresh ait. Brooke and Lucas were on the way back to Tree Hill. Their remaining days at the beach house. Would be known to them as a second honeymoon. They were together engaging in various activities getting re aquainted with each other.

Their love and bond now more secure then ever.

...


	65. Peace and understanding was restored

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 65**

Sometime Later

We arrived home by the time the sun was setting. The sky was a combined mixture of orange and yellow. I parked the car in the driveway once we got to our home. Turned around and looked to the side of me. Reaching over taking ahold of Brooke's hand in mine.

(We really needed this get away. I've missed so much and i know i can't go back in time and erase the moments i missed out on but i plan to make up for that in every way possible.) Lucas said.

Brooke leaned over placing a kiss on his lips.

(I appreciate you saying that. And know that you are going to be making alot of effort to make sure that the distance between us and the kids never happens i just want us to focus on where we are now. The progress we're making and what comes next.)) She said.

Lucas allowed her words to sink in as the couple exited the car together.

...

Going through the front door of their home now felt different somehow. They were overjoyed, in sync and in love. They felt as if they had changed and were starting over.

(Momma! Daddy! You're home!)

(I've missed you!) David exclaimed. Hugging them tightly.

Brooke and Lucas hugged him back.

(We've missed you too.) They said in unison.

(LuLu! Be Be!) Eugene exclaimed. Rushing over to them.

Brooke opened her arms picking up the young boy.

(You've grown! We've missed you.) Brooke said.

Lucas wrapped his arm around them.

(Grandma Karen came by and dropped off food and dessert for us. Did you enjoy you're trip.?) Everet asked walking over to the entryway where his parents and brothers were.

(Yes we did. We went to the beach house. Next time we go it'll be a family vacation we haven't done that in far too long.) Lucas said.

(You're dad and I want you to tell us everything that happened while we were away. We checked in with uncle Nathan and aunt Haley but we want to hear you're take on these last few days. We'll catch up and have some dinner then go into the living room settle down and have dessert.) Brooke said.

(Dad and i will be right there. I need to talk to him alone.) Everet said. Looking over at his mother.

Brooke looked to Lucas. (Alright we'll be in the kitchen. The two o f you join us when you're done.) She said.

Eventually Everet and Lucas were alone in the entryway.

Lucas had no idea what to expect with this impending conversation.

(Ev. I had planned to speak with you once we got back. I'm sorry for howbadly i handled our last conversation. I was dealing with my own problems and wasn't focusing on what matters the most which is you, David, and Eugene. I will be and do better i promise you that.) Lucas said.

Everet looked back at his father. (It's okay. I wasn't really being very nice. It's not easy for me to trust people. Even when you've done everything to prove you're nothing like her. I'm sorry too. I got a letter from Lilla.) He said.

Lucas looked back at him. Touched by his words and shocked by the revelation. (What did she have to say.?) He asked.

Everet locked eyes with his father. (I don't know because i didn't open it. Instead i threw it out. There is no reason to read anymore of her lies. Plus i know who my parents are. I haven't considered her apart of my life for a long time.) He said.

Lucas felt reassured by his son's words. He realized then how much his oldest boy had grown and changed. He was a child yet in moments like these he was reminded how his ife experiences had caused him to mature and see life differently.

(We should get going knowing David and you're mom we won't be left with any desssert.) Lucas said.

Everet smiled up at him. Walking over to where he stood.

Opening his arms wrapping them around his father in a hug.

(I love you too Ev.) Lucas said. Hugging him back.

The two pulled apart minutes later. As they made their way out of the entry way through the hallway and into the kitchen.

...


	66. The invasion of the body snatchers

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 66**

Weeks Later

After many days of soup, giving multiple doses of medication, wiping noses, bubble baths, countless bedtime stories and not sleeping through the night. The flue had at last made it through the Scott home. First inflicting David, then Everet, lastly Eugene.

Lucas managed to avoid getting affected by the virus. While i on the other hand did not.

Brooke carefully lifted her head off of Lucas's lap.

He gently rubbed her back with his hand. Giving her a glass of water.

She looked to him. Smiling weakly.

(Thanks for holding back my hair and being so comforting.) Brooke said.

(Of course in sickness and health. I will take Ev and Davey to school. Then i'll drop Eugene off at my mom's. You need to take the day off relax. And let me take care of you.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled up at him. (You know you didn't need to take the day off to go with me to my doctor's appointment. I've been around sick little boys for days on end so have you. But clearly i'm the one who's body is aching, and unable to keep any food down. But i appreciate you coming to support me.) She said.

(While you finish up in here i'll head downstairs. And leave you some breakfast. Dry toast and yogurt.) Lucas said.

(Sounds good. I'll see you when you get back home.)

(I love you.) Brooke said.

(I love you too.) Lucas said. As he helped her off the floor made sure she was seated before he left the bathroom.

...

Sometime Later

Having already had various tests done days before Brooke was now getting the results.

She sat down on the examination table.

Lucas was seated on a chair close by.

Minutes later the front door to the doctor's office opened.

The female doctor smiled up at Lucas and Brooke as she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

(So you're test results were normal. Everything in a healthy range considering the touch of flu that went on with you're children.)

(You don't have the flu.) She said.

Brooke looked to her doctor. (Then why am i experiencing all these symptoms.?) She asked.

(You're pregnant. You're in the 2 month. 6 weeks to be exact. Congrats you too.) The female doctor said.

...


	67. Look at what our love created

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 67**

Brooke's eyes went wide. As she stared back at the doctor.

(That can't be right. I've been told by various doctors throughout the years that i was not capable of getting pregnant. We went to specialist. There was a time when we were actively trying to have a baby. Nothing ever happened. How positive and sure are you that these tests are correct.?) Brooke asked.

The female doctor smiled up at them. (100 percent. We ran the results multiple times. After all the two of you have gone through this is a new begining. I'm truly happy for you both. In a few weeks we can meet again and you will be able to hear the heartbeat. I'll go get you a presciption for prenatal vitamins i'll be right back.) She said. Turning from the couple as she walked out of the office closing the door behind them.

Brooke looked over at him a stunned expression on her face.

(This is the part where you wake me up and tell me none of this is happening.) She said.

Lucas took ahold of her hand in his. (I wouldn't do that even if it was a dream. We wanted this for such a long time. And thought it was out of our reach. Maybe we had a reason for going through everything it lead us to today.) He said.

(Where are we going to fit a baby.? All the rooms in our house are filled with the three growing boys we're raising.) (My mind is spinning. There so much to think about and plan for.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

(We aren't completly out of space there is Sam's room. We could always put the baby there once we clean it out and figure out where to put her things.) Lucas said.

Brooke gazed up at him. (No! I'm not doing that. That was her room. Those things in there are all we have left of her. I don't want her to feel that we're forgetting about her. Replacing her in anyway.) She said.

Lucas's face softened. (You know she wouldn't see it that way. The other option we have is to move and find a new house but taking the boys away from their home isn't right or fair to them we have to take everyone's perspective into account before we make any decisions.) He said.

The doctor opened the door to the room causing the couple's conversation to end for the time being. Brooke was handed a presciption for pre natal vitamins. She made another appointment for a weeks later then they left the office hand and hand.

Once they got back in the car. Brooke turned on the car. Leaned over turning on the radio. She rolled down the windows in. And began to drive.

(According to what i just looked up. The baby is the size of a sweet pea. You have all these symptoms to look forward to , Nausea, mood swings. And there are other ones. None of that sounds enjoyable or easy but that's what i'm here for to help you through that in anyway possible.I'm going to make sure i'm completly informed with every stage of pregnany as you go through it.) Lucas said.

(I'm lucky to have you. And so is this baby) Brooke said.

As she refocused her gaze on the road.

...

A few weeks later

Brooke stuck her head back inside the car as Lucas parked the vehicle in the doctor's office parking lot.

(Between the smell of breakfast this morning, you're after shave, and everything else i encounter lately. This morning sickness is kicking my ass, It should be called everyday anytime sickness. And those interesting odd pregnancy dreams i've been having. The sleepness nights are starting earlier then expected.) Brooke said.

Lucas looked over at her. (I'm sorry about that. None of this has gone how you imagined and you have months of unknown symptoms to endure. I'm going to be here every step of the way.) He said.

Brooke leaned over placing a kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back.

The two eventually pulling apart.

(I love you so much. I can't fathom going through this journey with anyone else. You already are an amazing father. Being able to experience this. Bringing a child into the world that is half me and you is a dream come true.)

(All it takes to get there is worth it.) Brooke said.

(Speaking of our baby how big has baby grown so far.?) She asked with a smile.

Lucas smiled back at her. (Baby Scott is the size of a Raspberry.) He said.

And with that they made their way out of the car and into the doctor's office.

...

Brooke and Lucas's eyes were locked on the monitor. The lights were lowered. As the doctor moved around the wand holding it steady as she looked to the couple.

(Here is the baby. Everything is progressing normally. Now we'll listen to the heartbeat.) The female doctor said.

Brooke gripped Lucas's hand tightly. As a loud thumping noise filled the room. Like raindrops pouring heavily on a roof top.

The heartbeat was strong and fast.

Tears fell from Brooke's eyes.

Lucas's face softened.

...


	68. Chapter 68

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 68**

A few weeks later

The raindrops and wind hit the home furiously. Brooke took a third muffin from the plate that was on the table. And stuffed it into her mouth. The family had just indulged on egg, cheese, and ham breakfast sandwhiches. Normally that would fill her up until lunch but the pregnancy caused her to still be hungry which is why she ended up taking a last minute trip to Karen's cafe. Where she purchased 2 chocolate chip muffins and a cinnamon meal had just finished. Everet and David were putting on their raincoats and rainboots. While Eugene was playing close by on the floor with his toys.

Now that the muffins were eaten Brooke reached over grabbed her mug off the table and held it to her lips. As she took a long sip of fruit punch. The cool juice quenching her thirst.

Brooke left the kitchen and walked over to the living room.

Gazing over at the entry way. (The two of you don't leave this house without you're father. It's a mess out there.) Brooke said.

Lucas smiled as he came down the stairs dressed ready to face the weather outside.

(Morning daddy!) David exclaimed happily.

(Good morning dad!) Everet said.

Lucas gazed over at them. (Good morning my boys. The two of you go on and wait for me in the the doors. I'll be right there to take you two to school.) He said.

(I'm sitting in the passenger seat!) David exclaimed. As he raced out the front door.

(Not if i get there first!) Everet said. Running after his brother. The front door slamming behind them.

Lucas walked over into the living room.

(Lu Lu!) Eugene exclaimed. Smiling up at Lucas.

Lucas leaned down wrapping his arms around the young boy.

(Morning Genie. You play. I'll see you later.) Lucas said.

Eugene sat back on the floor and started to play again with his blocks, coloring books, and crayons.

Lucas made his way over to where Brooke stood.

Brooke smiled up at him.

(Morning. It'll just be me, Genie and baby Scott.)

(I'm going to enjoy this day off as much as possible.) She said.

Lucas took her in his arms. Placing a kiss on her lips.

Brooke kissed him back pulling him closer to her.

Eventually the two pulled apart.

He stared into her eyes as he spoke.

(If the three of you need anything just call or text me.)

(I love you.) Lucas said.

Brooke beamed up at him. (I love you too. The baby is the size of a strawberry. I'm 11 weeks along.) She said.

Lucas smiled back at her. (I know. I'm keeping track. Baby Scott is happily making an appearance.) He said.

Leaning over putting his hand on Brooke's stomach which was begining to get rounder.

(I'm starting to show. I still cannot believe i have this little life inside of me. This is really happening.) She said.

(It is. We deserve this Brooke don't forget it.) Lucas said.

As he turned from her making his way across the room. Out the front door.

Brooke walked out of the kitchen. Into the living room. Grabbing ahold of her sketchpad as Eugene played with his toys nearby.

It was just the two of them alone in the home.

...


	69. Opening the door to the unknown part 1

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 69**

Sometime Later

Brooke looked once room over at the toddler bed. Eugene had just been tucked into. After two bedtime stories the young boy was unable to fight the sleep any longer.

Brooke shut off the lights smiling warmly at him.

(Goodnight Genie. I love you.) She said.

(Love you Be Be.) Eugene said. His voice soft and tired.

Brooke quietly made her way out of the the bedroom. Shutting the door quietly behind herself.

She took a breath and started to walk down the hallway in the direction of her bedroom.

David and Everet were at their after school activities. While Lucas was busy finishing up a meeting with his writing team.

Once he was finished Lucas would head over to the elementary school and pick up the boys then the three of them would come home.

Brooke walked over to one of the windows open the curtain and looked out. It was still storming hard as ever out there. She would feel alot better and less nervous once her husband and sons were home.

Brooke closed the curtain and continued to make her way down the hallway. Once she reached the front door of their bedroom she opened the front door and walked inside the room closing the door behind herself.

She was beyond grateful that the lights and electricity were still working and hadn't gone out. Brooke walked further into the room. Going over to the bedside table turning on the baby monitor.

Brooke was always relieved when she heard him breathing. He was safe and loved. She knew that is what Sam wanted the most for him. She and Lucas had managed to keep their promise to gurantee that happened and as long as they were alive and well. It would continue.

She carefuly sat down on the bed and laid down.

Placing her hands on her newly visible belly.

A smile coming to her face. They had yet to share the news with family and friends they would soon enough though. For now it was a secret between the couple.

(You're dad wants us to take it easy and relax. He tends to worry. It's out of love and wanting to keep us safe you'll learn that soon enough. My muchkin.) Brooke said.

...

Hours Later

(Momma we're home!) David exclaimed. Racing through the front door into the home.

(Dad bought dinner and dessert! He said we could eat in the living room.) Everet said.

Lucas shut and locked the door behind them.

Lucas looked over at his sons.

(The two of you go wash you're hands and get ready for dinner.) He said.

The boys ran out of the entry way and up the stairs.

Lucas walked over into the kitchen. With the two boxes of pizza in his hands. He placed down the boxes. Then carefully put beside it the two litters of soda orange and fruit punch. After that he opened the fridge and put inside the box of dessert.

At the sound of footsteps he looked up and smiled.

Brooke walked over to where he stood.

Opening her arms to him. He took her in his arms. Holding her securely.

(Welcome home. We missed you.) She said.

(I missed the two of you too. Is Eugene asleep still.?) Lucas asked.

(Yeah he'll be asleep until morning. We spent time playing with his toys, finger painting, i read him some stories. He was exhausted. Before the boys come back down here. I've had time to think being alone and all. You've given me space about this topic and i've come to the decision that i know is right.)

(Moving away to a new house. When there is a room available. And especially since this is the only place those boys upstairs consider home. I want to stay here and continue to raise our family. When we're done with dinner. And David and Everet are in bed. I'm ready to go through Sam's room and decide what we keep and give away.) Brooke said.

Lucas focused his gaze on his wife. (Alight we'll do that. It will be a fresh start for all of us.) He said.

And with that David and Everet re emerged downstairs.

(We'll get the plates and cups.) Everet said.

Lucas and Brooke joined hands as they made their way over to kitchen counters gathered the food and brought it over to the kitchen table.

Once the places and cups were set up. And the food was divided among the family.

Brooke smiled up at ahold of his hand.

(Mom and I have an announcement to share with the two of you.) He said. Looking to his sons.

David and Everet looked to each other and then back at their parents.

(What is it.?) They asked in unison.

(We are having a baby. The two of you are going to be big brothers.) Brooke proclaimed.

(That is so cool! Eugene is already like our little brother so now we get to add another kid i'm so excited.) Everet said.

(Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl.?) David asked. Taking a bite from his pizza slice.

The couple looked to each other then back at him.

(We won't know that for some time. When we do we'll let you both know.) Lucas said.

...

**Author's Note : The continued support with this story means so much. Let me know your thoughts.? In the next chapter Brooke and Lucas take a huge step in their healing and go through Sam's bedroom. Review!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 70**

The lingering smell of peach shampoo filled the couple's noses as Lucas closed the door behind them.

Brooke placed a hand on her newly growing belly as she walked further into the room. She gazed around the room then over at Lucas.

(In all this time it's as if nothing has changed. She always managed to keep this room clean no matter what else she had going on. Even after Eugene it was basically spotless. I never got to ask her why that was.) Brooke said.

Lucas walked over to the the dresser. Looking it over then staring back at Brooke. (It's because she grew up in all those group homes. Where nothing except for the few belongings you bought with you were you're own. She took a great deal of pride. In having a room to herself. She planned to raise Eugene in the the way. Modest, humble, grateful.)

(She told me that on one of our walks we used to take.) He said.

He carefully picked up the camera then the sketch pad off the desk that remained unmoved nearby.

(We should give these to David and Everet. Let them pick what which one they want for themselves.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled at the thought of the idea.

(I like that idea alot. I think when they get older they would really appreciate these seeming them as keepsakes from their sister.) Brooke said. Looking back at her.

Lucas's face softened. (What's that look about.?) He questioned.

Brooke looked to him. (She would of been so excited about this baby. She's missing everything Luke. How much Everet and David have grown how much they are becoming their own people. Eugene is two years old he'll be starting preschool in a few years.)

(None of it is fair. She should be here. Instead the people responsible are alive in jail but still they have a life.) Brooke said.

Lucas focused his gaze on her. (Why are you bringing this up.?) He questioned.

(Because i want to go see them. All of them.) Brooke said.

Lucas found himself stunned at this revealation.

Before he could respond. He looked around the room. Stopping at the sight of an envelope he hadn't noticed before.

Lucas walked over and picked up the envelope.

He held it in his hands and read the front of it.

It was titled _MOM and Dad_

He opened it and inside was a dvd.

...

**Author's Note : Thank you my readers. I in no way forgot this story. Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 71**

The couple looked to each other stunned.

Brooke spoke first breaking the silence. (She left us a keepsake of our own. She really thought of everything. Before we watch it we need to decide what we'll do about everything we have left behind here.) She said. Gazing once more around the room.

Lucas took a breath needing to steady himself.

(We donate the clothes and the furniture. The pictures we give back to the people who were in them with her.) He said.

(That seems right. This new child shouldn't grow up in the shadow of anyone else now that we have this settled we can leave.) Brooke said. Turning from him as she began to take the framed photos off the them securely as she exited the bedroom first.

Lucas held on tightly to the DVD gazing once more at the room. Wanting to remember exactly how it looked in this moment soon enough it would be empty with fresh paint on the walls. But for now it still belonged to Sam.

He turned quietly and left the room closing the door and following Brooke's lead down the hallway after a last minute check on the boys who were fast asleep. The couple made their way down to the living room.

Lucas turned on the tv and then the dvd player. He thought back when Sam had walked through the door and set it up. He and Brooke questioned why she purchased it since no one used DVD players anymore.

She smiled at them. As she sat down and began to open the box.

(You never know we'll need to watch something on here. I'm thinking ahead.) She said. Turning her attention back to setting it up.

Lucas refocused his gaze as the memory went away. He put in the dvd and sat back beside Brooke.

He took ahold of her hand in his.

(Are you ready for this.?) Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head and looked back at him.

(No but let's do it anyway.) She said.

And with that Lucas took the remote off the end table and pressed play.

Suddenly Sam was in front of them on screen.

The backdrop was the walls of her bedroom.

When she started to speak Brooke gripped Lucas's hand tighter.

(If you're watching this it means i'm gone. I know how things ended didn't make sense it left the both of you questioning alot for that i'm truly sorry. Given the circumstances that my life had i knew i wasn't going to make it out alive. Xzavier and Jack would be hunting me for the rest of my life. Apart is relieved knowing Eugene is too young to remember all the chaos his life had in it for so long.)

(I need to reassure the both of you that wherever i end up. I'm at peace. I used to think no one would care how my life turned out i would just sink deeper into the unknown until i no longer existed. Because of the both of you. My life had purpose and value. For that i thank and love you both more than i can ever describe.)

Sam's face softened. Tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke.

(Eugene isn't going to remember me. The two of you are going to be his parents. One he'll find out about what happened to me and he'll have questions answer them honestly. My brothers are going to have long, fufilling, lives full of joy, peace, and happiness. Because of the choice the both of you made.)

(I used to be invisible, empty, and cold. Until you took me in and i became you're daughter. Simply existing would no longer work. I hope even with our limited time together i made you proud of me.)

(Until we see each other again. I love you.) Sam said.

The screen then went black.

**Author's Note : My readers. What did you think of the chapter and Sam's video.? I'm going to be ending this story. Is there anything specific you want to see.? Review!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Lasting Love**

**Chapter 72**

Months Later

After almost a full day of labor the long awaited Scott child was born. Dark hair, blue eyes, and those dimples. The baby was calm and laid back. Once they were placed in the arms of their mother.

The boys club that had taken over the Scott home with Everet who was 10, David who was 8, and Eugene who was now 3 years old. He at this point called them mom and over with the birth of Lucas and Brooke's daughter. Morgan Samantha Scott.

The couple's family and life was full and complete.

...

**Author's note : Let me know what you think.? I'm going to have a fast forward in terms of years for the last chapter. Review!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Lasting Love **

**Chapter 73**

8 Years Later

The crowd was full of various faces. People were having whispered conversations, taking pictures and recording videos. While others were savoring the moment. Wiping away tears from their eyes.

Lucas and Brooke were seated beside their children. Morgan 8. Who was a combination of both her parents. A strong love of basketball and fashion. Along with other interest that made sure to tell you that she was her own person.

Then there was David. Who was 16 a sophmore at Tree Hill high. He was kind, smart, and very talented in regards to art. Drawing and painting. Once shy and reserved. He had grown and flourished. He had a small close group of friends. And was very close to his family. He planned to go to college in New York. Colombia to be exact.

Eugene 11. strong, funny, friendly, He had inherited the better qualities from his mother. Given the family he had grown up with and Tree Hill being the small town it was. Lucas and Brooke had recently sat him down and explained the backstory of his mom, the history involved with that. They gave him the video to watch and the letter Sam had written for him.

Afterwards the couple answered any questions he had.

He honestly didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. It was alot of information to take in at once.

The couple knew that they would make sure learning all of this wouldn't change anything in the young boy's life.

Brooke and Lucas held hands as they watched Everet walk across the stage getting his high school diploma.

The once troubled boy had grown into wise, thoughtful, ambitious young man. He was 18 now and was on his way to UCLA. He would be majoring in film making and photography.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note : Thank you for the support and love for this story. Look out for my future Brucas stories.**


End file.
